Neve Vermelha
by yumerin
Summary: Completa. O SPR é chamado para resolver o mistério de uma série de assassinatos inexplicáveis numa pequena cidade coberta de neve – e, para isso, Naru e Mai acabam tendo que fingir estarem noivos!
1. File 1

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt não é meu, e se fosse eu o faria exatamente como é!

* * *

**FILE #1**

**Pulsos Cortados**

* * *

- Sim. Entendo. Bou-san já tentou fazer o exorcismo?

Mai tentou colocar a expressão mais profissional que tinha no rosto, enquanto servia o chá. Não queria que Naru achasse que ela estava bisbilhotando ou coisa do gênero – algo que ele certamente jogaria na cara dela sem nem piscar. No entanto, estava mais do que curiosa para saber o teor daquela conversa e, por isso, estava demorando mais do que o normal para encher a xícara com o líquido fumegante. Kazuya, entretido com o telefone, nem sequer ergueu o olhar para reconhecer sua presença.

Não que Mai já não estivesse acostumada com aquela atitude indiferente do patrão do Instituto de Pesquisa Psíquica Shibuya (mais conhecido como "_Shibuya Psychic Research_" ou SPR, mas Mai não era muito boa em Inglês e preferia a versão japonesa do nome; se é que era esse mesmo o nome). Muito pelo contrário – a "secretária" já estava mais do que escolada em todas as nuances da personalidade de seu chefe. Saberia definir como estava o humor dele escutando apenas seu tom de voz.

O problema era que estava tendo que agüentar, sozinha, todo o enorme ego de Naru durante aquela longa semana. Lin e o quarteto "mão-de-obra terceirizada" do SPR estavam em Hokkaido há mais ou menos seis dias, investigando um caso sinistro de mulheres jovens mortas com os pulsos cortados, sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Havia um limite de paciência para lidar com uma pessoa arrogante, e Mai estava quase atingindo o dela.

- Você disse que existem árvores sagradas no templo. Matsusaki-san é muito eficiente sob estas condições. – Kazuya continuou, após uma longa pausa. – Então ela já... Entendo.

No momento, Naru estava falando com Lin pelo telefone, recebendo o relatório diário do progresso nesse caso. Aparentemente, as coisas não estavam indo muito bem. Mai não poderia ter certeza, porque Naru não comentava nada com ela, que precisava se virar com o pouco de informação captada aqui e ali para entender o que estava acontecendo.

A menina estava ficando louca e precisava urgentemente socializar com o restante do grupo. Por mais que gostasse de Naru – e ela gostava _bastante_ dele – uma semana de convivência ininterrupta com um narcisista convicto era mais do que sua pobre e atormentada auto-estima poderia suportar. Estava se esforçando ao máximo para não discutir com ele, porque acabaria dizendo alguma coisa que: 1. Acabaria deixando-a mortificada e embaraçada por meses a fio; ou, pior ainda: 2. Tiraria Naru do sério.

Por isso, tentou ser prestativa e conseguiu brigar apenas por coisas insignificantes como quem iria passar o aspirador de pó no carpete e porque não podiam comprar um pote de biscoitos para deixar na sala de espera.

- Concordo. Se fosse isso, já teríamos resolvido o caso. – a conversa prosseguiu. Kazuya passou longos minutos em silêncio, escutando, e Mai não conseguiu mais enrolar com o chá. Suspirando, equilibrou o bule ainda cheio na bandeja e começou a sair.

Antes que tivesse dado três passos para virar em direção à pota, Naru ergueu os olhos para ela. Mesmo já tendo estado na companhia dele por tempo suficiente, Mai achava que nunca seria imune aqueles olhos tão... Incisivos? Quase não se recuperou a tempo para notar o movimento sutil que ele fizera com a mão, indicando a ela que ficasse.

E quase não conseguiu ficar surpresa com o fato.

- Creio que nós teremos que ir também. Hara-san confirmou que a concentração é no templo? – ele falou, finalmente, e depois tomou um longo gole da xícara. Mai soltou a respiração que estivera prendendo, sem perceber, desde que ele a chamara. – Sim. Não adianta nada sabermos onde o corpo astral está se não podemos tirá-lo de lá. Deixe que Brown-san tente, mas não acho que vá dar certo. Se o espírito começar a apresentar sinais de violência, parem. Estaremos aí amanhã.

Enquanto Naru encostava o telefone no gancho e encostava o queixo nas mãos cruzadas, Mai encarava o chefe com olhos confusos.

- Suas provas já terminaram, Mai? – ele perguntou, calmamente.

Mai demorou para responder.

- _H-Hai_! – gaguejou, incerta.

- Ótimo. Arrume as malas. Amanhã nós vamos viajar para Hokkaido.

Quase engasgando com a própria saliva, Mai arregalou os olhos e abraçou a bandeja.

- _Ho-Hokkaido_? Naru, você não disse que eu não iria participar dessa...

- Eu disse que não haveria necessidade. Isso acaba de mudar. Então, faça as malas, e não se esqueça de colocar os documentos.

Estupefata, Mai piscou algumas vezes. Nunca tinha viajado muito longe de Tokyo, nem mesmo a trabalho pelo SPR. Tendo vivido sozinha desde que sua mãe morrera, não tinha guardião legal e nem família. Era "responsabilidade" da instituição filantrópica que fundara a escola onde estudava. Nem mesmo passaporte tinha e, pelo que lembrava, precisava de um para poder sair de uma ilha para outra.

- Mas, Naru! Eu não tenho passaporte! – ela exclamou, preocupada. Será que dessa vez teria que ficar para trás?

Kazuya suspirou quase imperceptivelmente. Abriu a gaveta e tirou dela um envelope pardo. Deu a volta na escrivaninha e parou em frente à menina. Pegou o bule da mão dela e colocou o envelope no lugar. Mai encarou o pacote com estranhamento.

- Desde que você veio trabalhar aqui, tenho imaginado uma situação como essa. Já tomei as devidas providências. – ele falou, indiferente, e virou-se para tornar a encher o xícara com o bule.

- Providências...? – Mai questionou, mais confusa ainda.

Tornando a virar para ela, Kazuya observou-a por cima da borda da xícara. Mai tornou a sentir aquela mistura de frio e ansiedade que contraia suas entranhas quando ele a encarava daquela forma.

- Eu entrei com um pedido judicial para ser o seu guardião legal.

Mai derrubou a bandeja e o envelope lacrado no chão.

- _Ahn_?

- Quer dizer que, além de ter o raciocínio lento, você está ficando surda? – ele comentou, casualmente, antes de tomar mais um gole de chá.

- Você não me falou nada a respeito disso! – Mai falou, com uma nota de indignação na voz. Afinal, ela era a maior interessada ali, não era? – Eu tinha o direito de saber se você planejava fazer uma coisa dessas!

Naru tornou a contornar a mesa e sentou-se atrás do computador, aparentemente desinteressado na discussão.

- Se você não quiser, é só não assinar o documento. – ele falou, indiferente, e começou a digitar.

Incrédula, Mai se abaixou para pegar a bandeja e o envelope. Ali, sentada sobre os joelhos, rasgou a borda do pacote pardo e tirou os documentos de dentro. Apesar de não ter nenhuma experiência com o jargão judicial, entendeu mais ou menos o que aquilo dizia. Basicamente, Naru seria seu responsável legal, como um tutor, até ela atingir a maioridade.

Mai sabia que deveria estar zangada por ele não ter perguntado sua opinião naquilo tudo. Provavelmente deveria rasgar aqueles papéis na frente dele. Mas não conseguiu nem mesmo se sentir ofendida. Não, estava simplesmente emocionada – porque ninguém nunca havia se oferecido para ser responsável por ela, desde que seus pais haviam morrido. Mesmo o professor que cuidara dele por dois anos o fizera por obrigação civil, e não como voluntário.

Concentrou-se para evitar as lágrimas e só se levantou quando soube que não iria agir como uma tola sentimental na frente dele. Colocou a bandeja na mesa e ergueu os olhos para o rosto sem expressão de Kazuya.

- Onde eu assino? – perguntou, orgulhosa de sua voz firme.

O rosto bonito e pálido de Naru virou lentamente para ela depois que seus dedos terminaram de digitar qualquer coisa. Mai notou que ele quase sorriu ao lhe emprestar uma caneta e apontar para a linha no fim do papel. Mai assinou sem hesitar, tirando seu carimbo pessoal do bolso para abri-lo e pressioná-lo sobre os símbolos que havia escrito. Lamentou ter borrado o kanji de seu nome com as mãos trêmulas.

- Err... Naru? – ela falou, depois de um momento de silêncio um tanto quanto embaraçoso. – Como você pode ser responsável por mim se você, bem, acabou de completar dezoito anos?

Erguendo uma sobrancelha elegante, Naru tornou a virar para o computador.

- Eu fui emancipado aos dezesseis anos. E embora maioridade japonesa seja aos vinte anos, na Inglaterra eu já sou maior de idade. – ele respondeu, simplesmente, com o tom de voz final que usava para encerrar um assunto.

Mai sorriu, pegou o bule e a bandeja e virou para sair, deixando os papéis assinados em cima da mesa.

- Não se esqueça de colocar casacos e cachecóis. Está nevando em Yukihime. – ela ouviu, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

O aeroporto era imenso. Mesmo ainda sendo muito cedo, havia centenas de pessoas nos saguões, chegando e saindo, apressadas. Podia ver quase todas as nacionalidades, faixas etárias e etnias carregando malas e sacolas, alheios a tudo ao seu redor. Por um momento, Mai ficou preocupada em não encontrar Naru no meio de toda aquela gente, até que dedos frios apertaram seu pulso e começaram a puxá-la.

Qualquer outra pessoa teria ficado assustada. Mai apenas seguiu sem resistência.

- Eu disse para você me encontrar no portão nove, Mai. – Kazuya falou, atravessando a multidão fluidamente. As pessoas não esbarravam nele, mas quase atropelavam Mai.

Claro que ela ficou irritada com o fato.

- E eu disse que nunca entrei num aeroporto na minha vida. Já foi difícil chegar aqui de trem—_Ai_! – ela sussurrou uma imprecação, quando um senhor particularmente robusto pisou no seu pé. – Se você tivesse me dado a passagem ontem, eu saberia aonde ir.

Ele continuou andando como se não houvesse nenhum obstáculo pela frente. Quando um grupo mais de quarenta turistas passou por eles, Mai teve que se esforçar para acompanhar o passo dele enquanto mantinha todas as peças de roupa consigo e tentava continuar com a maioria dos membros do corpo em seus devidos lugares. Às suas costas, as malas estavam quase caindo do carrinho.

- Se eu tivesse lhe dado a passagem, você a teria perdido. – foi a réplica.

- Ora, _seu_—

- Chegamos. – ele interrompeu, ignorando os olhos que lançavam adagas às suas costas e soltando o pulso dela. – Coloque suas malas ali. – apontou para uma esteira.

Contando até dez para controlar a raiva, Mai começou a colocar as malas na esteira, resmungando o tempo inteiro. Depois, marchou até a fileira de cadeiras de plástico onde Naru estava elegantemente sentado e se jogou no assento ao lado dele.

Passaram-se dez minutos, nos quais Naru leu algumas páginas de um livro intitulado "_Miko_: Lenda e Realidade" e Mai remoeu sua raiva de braços cruzados, escorregando na cadeira. Ela falou primeiro, desistindo de tentar ignorar alguém que não estava se importando com o tratamento. Era como tentar acender uma fogueira com lenha molhada.

- Então, Naru, não vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – começou a menina, trançando as franjas de lã do cachecol, frustrada. – Você me deixou no escuro desde que esse caso começou.

- Você estava estudando para as provas. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Mai arregalou os olhos. Ele estava _preocupado_ com o desempenho dela nas provas?

- Não conseguiria se dedicar ao trabalho, e só diminuiria a produtividade do grupo.

O sentimento quente que preenchera o peito dela segundos antes se dissipou como espuma.

- Já que estou aqui e certamente preciso me _dedicar_ ao trabalho – Mai sibilou, contendo a irritação para não começar outra discussão. – você pode pelo menos me pôr a par da situação?

Naru virou a página do livro antes de responder.

- O que você sabe? – perguntou, ainda entretido com o livro.

- Não muito. Só que uma cidadezinha de Hokkaido está experimentando um fenômeno paranormal que resulta nas mortes de mulheres jovens. Pulsos cortados. E – Mai olhou de esguelha para o chefe. – parece que nem Ayako nem Bou-san conseguiram exorcizar quem quer que seja o responsável por isso.

Marcando a página com as passagens do vôo, Kazuya fechou o livro e virou a cabeça para encará-la.

- Não é muito boa em colher informação. – ele comentou. Antes que ela pudesse responder, continuou. – Apesar de ter compreendido o básico. O nome da cidade é Yukihime. Era um pequeno vilarejo até algumas décadas atrás, mas cresceu bastante depois que uma das famílias nativas criou uma empresa de chá. Os casos de assassinato não são recentes – vêm acontecendo a pelo menos trezentos anos.

Mai cobriu a boca com as mãos.

- _Tre-trezentos anos_?

- Sim. – Kazuya apoiou o queixo na mão e continuou. – E não são vítimas aleatórias. São mulheres jovens, bastante jovens, e noivas.

- Noivas? Como assim? – Mai interrompeu.

Kazuya volveu os olhos para sua assistente daquela forma arrogante que ela conhecia tão bem.

- Creio que uma "noiva" é uma mulher que firmou um compromisso de casamento com o parceiro.

Rolando os olhos, Mai contraiu os lábios numa linha bem fina.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Naru.

- Se não tiver nada de produtivo para acrescentar à conversa, não fale. – antes que Mai tomasse alguma atitude violenta, Naru prosseguiu. – Quero dizer que todas tinham um compromisso com alguém. O interessante é que, nem todas as noivas da cidade sofrem essa maldição. Não há um padrão exato.

- Lin já descobriu a motivação? – Mai questionou, intrigada.

- Não. É por isso que nós estamos indo. Nesses casos, sua intuição é muito mais útil do que a sensibilidade de Hara-san.

Aquela declaração final foi o suficiente para alavancar o humor de Mai pelo resto do dia. Era quase como conseguir um elogio de Naru – saber que era útil para ele.

- Hara-san descobriu o foco de tudo, mas a informação não influiu em nada a resolução do caso. Takigawa-san e Matsusaki-san já tentaram purificar o templo da Família Morinozuka, e não obtiveram sucesso. Ontem foi encontrada mais uma vítima. – ignorando a exclamação horrorizada de Mai, Kazuya prosseguiu. – Elas são deixadas no altar do templo, com os pulsos cortados. Todas tinham marcas nos braços e pernas, indicando que foram amarradas, mas nunca encontraram cordas ou pedaços de pano que possam ter feito aquilo. A polícia classifica como suicídio e arquiva o caso.

- Mesmo assim, John vai fazer o exorcismo hoje? – ela falou, lentamente. – Mesmo Bou-san e Ayako-san tendo falhado?

Naru tornou a pegar o livro e abriu na página marcada.

- Sim. Exorcismo católico é sempre mais concentrado, então, esperamos que ele purifique pelo menos o espírito mais poderoso.

Agarrando o próprio cachecol de lã com força, Mai virou completamente para Naru.

- São mais de um?

- Sim. Todas mulheres jovens, provavelmente as antigas vítimas. – Naru ignorou novamente o gemido abafado de Mai. – Dentre elas, existe uma que é a mais poderosa e rancorosa. Hara-san diz que ela tem, no mínimo, duzentos anos. Provavelmente usava ESP ou PK quando ainda vivia.

Lendo novamente a capa do livro, Mai franziu o cenho, concentrada.

- E você acha que ela é, quero dizer, era uma _miko_?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente, e levantou, guardando o livro no bolso do sobretudo.

- Matsusaki-san pensa o mesmo. Ela parece estar repetindo algum tipo de ritual. O porquê de matar sempre mulheres prestes a casar... Não há nenhum registro escrito que ajude a justificar isso. É o que espero descobrir com a sua ajuda.

Quase sorrindo com a súbita satisfação em ser necessária, Mai começou a seguir Kazuya em direção ao portão de embarque.

- Não é nada como aquele caso do _Urado_, é? – ela perguntou, ansiosa. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida, como naqueles dias. Conteve um calafrio.

- Hara-san diz que o rancor e o ódio desse espírito são absolutamente palpáveis. Se há uma motivação, há como resolver.

Depois disso, os dois se calaram e andaram lado a lado até a escada do avião. O vento na pista estava forte o bastante para dificultar a caminhada de Mai, que se desequilibrou várias vezes. Kazuya enrolou o cachecol dela na mão até alcançarem o interior do avião e sentarem em seus respectivos lugares, impedindo (de certa forma) que ela caísse durante o percurso. Corada, ela agradeceu depois que ele a soltou e olhou para a janela.

Incapaz de relaxar em sua primeira viagem de avião, Mai observou tudo ao seu redor, dos passageiros às aeromoças prestativas. Foi com certa apreensão que assistiu o comissário de bordo explicar onde ficavam as saídas de emergência e como proceder no caso de turbulência.

Certo, aquela introdução ao mundo da aviação não era nada encorajadora.

- Está nervosa?

Mai virou para Naru com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

- Ahn, eu? Haha, 'magina, Naru! – Mai respondeu, apertando uma mão na outra. Continuou a rir estranhamente.

Naru suspirou algo que parecia uma risada, levantou de sua poltrona e puxou-a para cima pelo cachecol.

- Sente na janela. Vai se sentir melhor. – ele explicou, enquanto empurrava-a para o assento onde estivera sentado e tomava o lugar dela.

Mai obedeceu, mas não sentiu diferença nenhuma. Ainda estava numa caixa metálica de sabe-se lá quantas toneladas que supostamente deveria deslizar a vários e vários quilômetros de altura até Hokkaido.

Ainda estava se sentindo um tanto alarmada quando o piloto anunciou o começo do vôo e o comissário pediu para que todos colocassem os cintos. Quase não conseguiu acertar o fecho do seu e, assim que a decolagem começou, sentiu a respiração acelerar.

Um tablete de chiclete apareceu diante de seus olhos, segurado por uma mão pálida.

- A pressão vai começar a mudar. Seria bom você estar mascando isso para não machucar os ouvidos. – ouviu a explicação calma de Naru e pegou o doce letargicamente. – E respire normalmente, senão vai hiperventilar o cérebro e desmaiar.

Cada mordida na massa emborrachada perecia durar uma eternidade. A menina fixou o olhar na poltrona da frente e tentou se desligar do resto do mundo.

Depois do que pareceram horas, ouviu a voz calma e contida dele.

- Mai.

Olhou para o lado, estranhamente tranqüila. A voz dele parecia estar mais perto do que todos os outros ruídos que a cercavam, inclusive sua própria respiração.

- Olhe pela janela.

Mai virou para a direita, sem nem mesmo pensar. Logo abaixo, debaixo das nuvens, estava Tokyo, ainda colorida no fim da noite, cheia de prédios e ruas, e luzes.

Parecia que o céu estava lá em baixo, não em cima.

- Que bonito...

Esquecida do medo e do nervosismo, Mai falhou em assistir os lábios de Kazuya contraírem num pequeno sorriso.

* * *

**FILE #1 **

**Closed**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Fic nova, anime novo! #olhos girando# Não conseguiria fazer mais nada enquanto não escrevesse alguma coisa de **Ghost Hunt**! Espero que gostem – não vai ser muito grande, não, acho que não passa de dez capítulos.

No próximo capítulo eu vou abordar um pouco (bem pouco) algumas coisas que só aconteceram no mangá e na série escrita – envolvendo Oliver e Eugene Davis. Só avisando, para que ninguém sofra _spoiler_ desavisado. Se você não sabe quem são essas pessoas, seria bom dar uma lidinha nos links lá do meu profile.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do _Fanfiction _ponto _Net_, por favor, deixe o e-mail para que eu possa responder.

* * *

**EDIT:** _Fanfiction editada em 16 de Agosto de 2010; correção de erros de gramática, concordância e gafes de enredo._


	2. File 2

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt não me pertence – ou a segunda temporada do anime já estaria no ar.

* * *

**FILE #2**

**O anel de noivado**

**

* * *

**

**O lugar era escuro e, ao mesmo tempo, meio iluminado por uma luz estranha que parecia vir de nenhum lugar específico. Olhou para baixo, para as próprias mãos. Estavam brilhando como se fossem incandescentes.**

**Aquilo era um sonho – o mesmo sonho de sempre. A qualquer momento ele iria aparecer.**

- _Mai._

**A menina virou sem pressa, e viu-se encarando olhos azuis como os de Naru. A cor tinha a mesma tonalidade, a forma igual, e os cílios eram tão longos quanto aqueles que circundavam o olhar indecifrável de seu chefe. No entanto, esses olhos eram diferentes. Não eram velados e distantes como os de Kazuya. Não, eram mornos, gentis, porque aquela pessoa não era o Naru que ela conhecia.**

- Gene. –** ela chamou, sorrindo. Fazia tempo que não sonhava com o outro Naru, com o irmão gêmeo de Kazuya.**

**Mais precisamente, desde o último caso em que todo SPR japonês havia corrido risco de vida****. Lembrava ter dito algumas coisas embaraçosas naquele sonho em particular.**

- Você está voando, Mai. – **Gene comentou, um sorriso recatado brindando seus lábios.**

**Mai sorriu de volta. Gene tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, ao contrário de **_certas pessoas_**.**

- Naru está me levando para mais uma encrenca, eu acho. – **depois franziu o cenho, fazendo biquinho.** – Bom, agora que você apareceu, tenho certeza.

**Rindo quietamente, Eugene estendeu a mão para Mai.**

- Me dê a sua mão.

**Ela o encarou confusa por um momento, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido.**

- Vamos, Mai, tenho uma coisa para te dar.

**Hesitando um pouco, Mai ergueu a mão esquerda para colocá-la sobre a dele, com a palma aberta e virada para cima. Gene moveu a outra mão que, agora ela percebia, estava fechada em punho, e colocou o que quer que estivesse segurando na mão espalmada da garota. Depois, fechou os dedos dela sobre o objeto. Parecia pequeno e circular. Seu tato logo reconheceu um frio caracteristicamente metálico, embora a temperatura estivesse rapidamente adaptando-se à sua (significando que seus sonhos seguiam a lei de equilíbrio térmico da Física).**

**Mai puxou a mão lentamente e, sob o olhar minucioso de Gene, abriu-a para si. Um anel antigo e dourado brilhava contra sua pele de alabastro.**

- O quê-?

- É um anel de noivado. – **ele explicou, antes que ela perguntasse.** – Você vai ganhar um daqui a pouco.

**Mai engasgou, incrédula.**

- _Eu_ vou ganhar um _anel de noivado_? – **ela exclamou, arregalando ainda mais os olhos castanhos e quase derrubando o anel envelhecido.**

**Gene simplesmente sorriu.**

- Experimente esse.

**Ainda sem conseguir processar direto o que ele havia dito, Mai pegou o anel com muito cuidado, como se fosse frágil e quebradiço. Deslizou-o pelo dedo anelar da mão esquerda.**

- Na outra mão, Mai.

**Ela sorriu sem graça.**

- Ah, é, né? –** rapidamente mudou-o para a direita. Quando o anel estava bem colocado no dedo anelar, ela ergueu a mão para o alto, admirando o anel entre os dedos como se ele fosse um diamante do tamanho de um ovo de Páscoa. **– É lindo.

**O rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deixou a cabeça pender de lado, como se estivesse avaliando a cena.**

- Sabe, nunca passou pela minha cabeça esse tipo de coisa. **– ela sorriu, desconcertada, ainda olhando para o anel de ouro velho.** – Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito nova e, desde então, eu me viro sozinha. Nunca pensei em... Em um dia me _casar_. Nem mesmo em ficar noiva. Estranho, eu acho. A maioria das meninas que eu conheço sonha com essas coisas.

- Você está sonhando agora. – **ele constatou, com aquele sorriso comedido nos lábios.**

- É, mas você não está me dando este anel, está, Gene? – **ela sorriu, dessa vez de verdade.**

**Gene levantou uma sobrancelha, de um jeito que lembrava muito Naru. Mai corou um pouco com a demora da resposta, e se perguntou se era pela prospectiva de receber uma proposta de casamento de uma pessoa que já morrera, ou pelo fato dessa pessoa ser tão parecida com alguém que ela gostava tanto.**

**Esse pensamento logo evoluiu e ficou fora de controle: como reagiria se **_Naru_** lhe desse um anel de noivado? Resolveu não enveredar por esse caminho e evitar ficar deprimida. O inferno iria congelar no dia que em que Shibuya Kazuya, o cientista cético e acima da maioria dos mortais, pedisse alguém em casamento. Especialmente uma colegial meio lenta e atrapalhada como Mai.**

- Não. **– Eugene finalmente respondeu, aparentemente satisfeito com alguma coisa.** – Estou apenas indicando o caminho, como sempre.

**Eugene estendeu a mão. Mai entendeu que teria de devolver o anel. Não sabia se estava se sentindo desapontada ou aliviada, mas começou a puxar a jóia do dedo mesmo assim.**

**O anel não saiu. Mai olhou para a mão e tentou com mais força. Ele continuou preso. Um tanto exasperada, a menina observou a mão e percebeu que ele não estava sequer apertado no dedo. Ela lembrava que a jóia havia deslizado facilmente por ele alguns minutos atrás.**

- Gene! – **exclamou, tentando com mais força, sentindo a dor do puxão, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era um sonho e que poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Hmm, teoricamente.** – Não sai!

**Ele estava sério, agora, com um brilho nos olhos que lembrava compaixão. Aproximou-se calmamente, e envolveu a mão dela nas dele. Quando soltou, o anel tinha desaparecido.**

- Quando o seu anel, aquele que você vai ganhar hoje, ficar preso no seu dedo. – **ele explicou, curvando um pouco para que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos dela.** – Tome cuidado. Isso quer dizer quer está quase na hora.

**Confusa, Mai segurou a frente do casaco de Gene levemente.**

- Na hora de quê?

**Gene sorriu e falou alguma coisa. Sua não alcançou os ouvidos de Mai, mas ela conseguiu ler os lábios antes de retornar à consciência.**

_Boa sorte, Mai._

* * *

Ela havia caído no sono, com a cabeça encostada na janela, usando o cachecol como travesseiro. Só depois disso ele havia se permitido dormir, também – embora a viagem fosse curta, estava com sono e precisava estar bem disposto se quisesse resolver logo aquele caso. Não imaginava que a cabeça castanha de Mai fosse virar e escorregar para seu ombro. Nem que sua própria cabeça iria pender para se apoiar na dela.

E assim Kazuya havia acordado alguns momentos antes: sentindo o perfume do _shampoo_ de morango que ela usava e sendo observado por um grupo de aeromoças risonhas que não cansavam de exclamar coisas do tipo "_que fofo_".

Conclusão: estava de mau humor. Havia pensado em empurrar –_ delicadamente_, é claro – Mai para a janela novamente, mas decidiu que não valia a pena o esforço. Além do mais, imaginava a expressão embaraçada dela quando acordasse naquela posição. Poderia irritá-la e desconcertá-la por causa daquilo pelo resto do dia. Ponderou a respeito e decidiu que era uma retribuição justa pelos comentários que fora obrigado a ouvir por culpa dela.

Seu humor melhorou em vários níveis depois dessa resolução. Olhou por cima da cabeça dela, para a janela. Já estavam sobre a ilha e não demorariam muito a alcançar Sapporo, para então seguir para outra cidade e pegar o trem para Yukihime, que ficava no norte de Hokkaido.

Olhou para baixo, para a expressão serena do rosto dela. Suspirou, sentindo novamente o cheiro de _shampoo_. Talvez fosse melhor contar logo o plano para ela. Dessa vez, teria que engolir um pouco o orgulho e seguir com um pouco mais de _tato_. Bom, ele era irmão de Gene, certo? Talvez, por trás de toda a praticidade científica e dois doutorados antes dos dezessete, existia um ser humano gentil e sensível.

... _Não_.

Oliver nunca seria igual a Eugene – e nem queria, para começo de conversa. Já bastava serem absolutamente idênticos em todos os aspectos físicos; queria ao menos resguardar a personalidade. E se ela não gostava disso, bem, não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Não perderia a identidade por nada no mundo.

O problema era: desde quando Mai havia se tornado parte daquela equação? Desde quando importava o que ela achava ou deixava de achar?

Como que aproveitando a deixa, a garota remexeu-se no banco, incomodada, e abriu os olhos letargicamente. Assim que ficou consciente o bastante, olhou para a mão esquerda, como se esperasse ver alguma coisa diferente nela. Só depois de observá-la por alguns minutos deu-se conta de que sua cabeça estava encaixada em um apoio macio que cheirava a chá e limão.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquele cheiro.

Kazuya quase sorriu quando viu sua assistente levantar a cabeça rapidamente, e depois se arrepender do movimento brusco. Quando ela voltou-se para ele, corada até o último fio de cabelo e sem graça, conteve a risada que ameaçou subir sua garganta. Ele _certamente_ adorava implicar com ela, por mais que sua mente pragmática e obstinada insistisse que não havia sentido em agir daquela forma.

Era ilógico, irracional. Como Mai.

- De-desculpa, Naru. – Mai exclamou, escondendo parte do rosto na volta do cachecol verde-oliva.

Ignorando o pedido de desculpas rapidamente, Kazuya se concentrou no que havia observado quando Mai abrira os olhos.

- Você sonhou.

Não era uma pergunta; era uma afirmação. E ela sabia de que tipo de sonho ele estava falando. Suspirando visivelmente, Mai ficou ereta na cadeira e tornou a olhar para a mão direita.

- Naru, quando essas mulheres... As noivas... – ela parou, e franziu a testa para organizar melhor o raciocínio. – Antes do ritual, as noivas perceberam algo de errado?

- Como sinais de que seriam os próximos alvos? – Naru assentiu afirmativamente. – Uma delas reclamou que não estava conseguindo tirar o cordão de ouro que tinha no pescoço. Quando encontraram o corpo, estava sem ele. O mesmo aconteceu com a última vítima mas,no caso, foi a aliança de noivado.

Mai arregalou os olhos e encarou novamente as mãos. Então, havia acontecido de novo. Nunca se acostumaria com aquela clarividência.

- O que você viu dessa vez? – Naru observou-a, pensativo. _Está ficando cada vez mais forte. Ainda estamos longe do lugar e ela está sonhando sobre isso... Quem poderia imaginar_.

Hesitando por um momento, Mai continuou olhando para o dedo anelar.

- Hmm... Foi tudo muito rápido. – ela murmurou. Naru quase não escutou o que ela estava falando. – Ele foi muito confuso dessa vez.

_Ele foi muito confuso dessa vez._ Naru ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso.

- Você quer dizer Gene? – questionou-a, calmamente. Ignorou aquela fisgada ácida que puxou seu peito de repente. – Gene apareceu para você.

Finalmente levantando o rosto para encarar Naru com olhos confusos, Mai desatou a falar.

- Foi tão estranho. Ele me deu um anel, e o anel ficou preso no meu dedo... Então falou que, quando isso acontecesse, eu precisaria tomar cuidado. Faz algum sentido pra você?

Kazuya resistiu à vontade de rolar os olhos. Gene e aquela maldita mania de falar para os outros o que passava na cabeça do irmão. Suspirou, conformado. Acabara de ser forçado a contar logo suas idéias para ela. Talvez não fosse um desenrolar ruim: quanto antes superasse aquele obstáculo, melhor.

- Eu estava desconfiando disso. – ele constatou. Notando que ela não havia entendido, resolveu explicar. Não adiantaria nada se ela não conseguisse acompanhar seu raciocínio. – No caso do sonho, foi um anel, mas eu tenho registro de cordões, fitas de seda, brincos e até mesmo enfeites de cabelo ficando presos nos corpos das vítimas antes de suas mortes. Todos esses objetos não estavam com os corpos depois do ritual.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam de entendimento.

- Então há um padrão a ser seguido antes que elas morram. – Mai abraçou o próprio corpo, desconfortável.

- Sim. Mas isso não ajuda em nada para descobrir como as vítimas são escolhidas, ou quanto ao motivo de tudo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Mai refletia sobre o sonho, e a mente de Kazuya corria por todas as possibilidades que aquela informação desencadeara. Não duvidava mais da intuição ou dos sonhos de Mai, portanto, só conseguia pensar que aqueles objetos presos aos corpos de suas donas deveriam significar algo mais do que um fenômeno _poltergeist_. Recapitulou todos os casos que já havia estudado e os objetos que haviam sido descritos – a maioria deles eram anéis de noivado.

A luz do entendimento brilhou em seu cérebro de repente.

- Eram objetos de compromisso. – ele afirmou, convicto.

- Quê...?

- Anéis de noivado, brincos, fitas de seda, leques. Presentes que marcavam um compromisso. Por isso eles ficam presos às donas; para lembrá-las de que elas estão noivas e, por isso, marcadas. – ele desenvolveu.

- Mas... Você disse que não há um padrão específico de vítimas, Naru. – ela contestou.

- Não um padrão, mas um tipo de marca. – ele continuou, pensativo. – Isso é comum quando há um ritual envolvido, ou quando é um fenômeno periódico. Lembra do caso do _ebisu_ na caverna da praia?

Arregalando os olhos, Mai agarrou o braço de Naru sem pensar.

- A mais nova da família estava marcada no pescoço e nas costas!

- Exato.

Nenhum dos dois se deu conta que o avião começava a baixar.

- Nesse caso, temos uma maldição ritualística_ e_ periódica. – ele comentou. – Porque as mortes só acontecem no inverno.

Kazuya olhou para baixo e viu as mãos pequenas de Mai amassando seu casaco, os dedos brancos com a pressão. Divertido, observou-a soltá-lo de uma vez e pedir desculpas abafadas pelo ruído do avião preparando a aterrissagem.

- Por favor, senhores, coloquem os cintos. – uma das aeromoças falou enquanto passava por eles, sorrindo.

* * *

Era tão estranho, estar sozinha com Naru naquele aeroporto enorme. Em Tokyo, raramente ficava a sós com ele por mais de uma hora. Era quase inacreditável a quantidade de fenômenos psíquicos que o SPR investigava todo mês. E mesmo quando não estavam trabalhando em um caso específico, Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John e Yatsuhara-kun estavam sempre por lá, bebendo chá e jogando conversa fora (e ignorando completamente as ordens de Kazuya). Se os cinco não estivessem presentes, sempre havia Lin.

No entanto, ali estava ela, caminhando lado a lado com ele em um saguão enorme de um dos aeroportos de Sapporo. Provavelmente nunca mais passaria tanto tempo assim tendo ele como única companhia.

Aquele pensamento, por alguma razão, entristeceu Mai.

- Espere aqui. – Naru ordenou, e saiu sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta.

Mai nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de se zangar. Apenas sentou no banco de madeira e ficou admirando a pista coberta de neve. Eles haviam mesmo pousado no meio de todo aquele gelo? Será que ela deveria ficar com medo?

Só conseguia achar aquilo tudo muito bonito – os cristais brancos caindo do céu e cobrindo o asfalto negro. A grande parede de vidro do aeroporto permitia uma visão privilegiada da tarde cinzenta.

Uma lata de chocolate quente veio parar misteriosamente em suas mãos.

- Você devia pôr as luvas. – Naru aconselhou, enquanto abria a própria lata de alumínio e tomava um gole do líquido quente.

Absorvendo o calor da lata através da pele desnuda, Mai sorriu e puxou a tachinha que mantinha a bebida lacrada.

- Nosso vôo vai atrasar por causa de uma nevasca. Vamos sair à noite, provavelmente. – ele informou, enquanto tirava o livro que estivera lendo de dentro do casaco e continuava de onde parara. Já estava quase no fim.

- Certo. – Mai respondeu, suspirando ao sentir o aroma de chocolate de sua lata aberta.

Tornaram a ficar em silêncio. Mai percebeu que não sentia mais o desconforto que sempre vinha quando Naru parava de falar e se retraia para os próprios pensamentos. Na verdade, chegava a ser agradável ficar ali, observando o céu, sentada ao lado dele.

Ela podia se imaginar fazendo aquilo pelo resto da vida.

_Opa_, pensamento perigoso. Bebeu um longo gole da bebida quente, e esperou suas esperanças descerem pela garganta com o chocolate. Olhou de esguelha para o lado. Faltavam menos de três páginas para ele terminar de ler, agora. O que ele era, o Robocop?

- Mai. – Naru chamou, com aquele tom de voz que ele só usava para o nome dela.

Não sabia se devia se sentir honrada ou indignada com o _tratamento diferenciado_. Até onde ela sabia, era a única a quem ele chamava pelo primeiro nome, além de Lin.

Virou-se para encará-lo, as mãos desnudas buscando calor na lata ainda cheia.

- John não conseguiu exorcizar o fantasma.

- Ele está bem? – ela perguntou, subitamente ansiosa. Então, ele havia falado com Lin enquanto ela esperava.

- Sim. Bou-san machucou uma das mãos, nada grave.

Mai observou a falta de expressão do rosto dele com aflição. Da última vez em que o vira daquele jeito, Naru havia desistido de exorcizar o demônio na mansão do Primeiro-Ministro.

- Não está pensando em desistir, está? – questionou, cautelosamente.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Apenas pretendo modificar a abordagem.

- _Modificar_ a abordagem?

Kazuya suspirou. Como sempre, teria que explicar para ela. E dessa vez, com bastante cautela e escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. Não queria ser interpretado de forma errônea, e Mai tinha uma tendência irritante de julgar precipitadamente.

Teria que fazê-la achar seguro confiar nele mais uma vez.

- Exorcismo e purificação, obviamente, não estão funcionando. – ele começou, fechando o livro e virando a atenção para a pista coberta de neve. – Isso pode significar que o espírito é poderoso o bastante para suportar um monge, uma _miko_ e um padre, ou que ele está fortemente preso a alguma coisa. Desconfio que a justificativa esteja entre essas duas opções.

- Um espírito poderoso que tem uma ligação muito forte com alguma coisa no templo?

As nuvens pareciam estar desabando. Estava tudo branco lá fora, e o vidro que cercava o aeroporto estava congelando aos poucos.

- Talvez. A única certeza que temos é: até acharmos o que prende esse espírito àquele lugar, não conseguiremos purificá-lo.

- É essa a sua "mudança de abordagem"? – Mai perguntou. Terminou de beber e tentou acertar a lata no lixeiro mais próximo. Errou. – Procurar o que está impedindo Bou-san e os outros de mandarem ela embora?

Mai levantou da cadeira, caminhou até a latinha, apanhou-a e jogou no lixeiro. Mal deu as costas, Naru arremessou a outra lata e acertou em cheio onde ela havia errado. O olhar assassino que ela lhe lançou logo depois valeu à pena a pequena brincadeira.

- Exatamente. – Naru esperou Mai se jogar na cadeira, irritada, para continuar. – Era um plano que eu tinha desde o começo, mas como é muito perigoso e incerto, deixei para usar em último caso.

- O que você pretende fazer, exatamente? – Mai perguntou, entre dentes.

- Usar uma isca.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Isca, como usar um casal de noivos para forçar o espírito a agir? – Mai refletiu, unindo as sobrancelhas. – Bom, é perigoso, sim, mas fora isso: como saberíamos se iria funcionar? Afinal, não conhecemos a motivação, e muito menos como as vítimas são escolhidas.

- Por isso eu falei que era incerto. – Naru respondeu prontamente, olhando para ela com aquele olhar esnobe que havia lhe conseguido o apelido de "Narcisista". – Primeiro eu pensei em usar Matsusaki-san e Bou-san...

A risada de Mai interrompeu a explicação dele.

- Ah, funcionaria perfeitamente. Aqueles dois brigam como se já fossem casados há anos. – ela continuou rindo até o rapaz encará-la com impaciência. – Hn, imagino que não tenha dado certo. – ela se recompôs, ainda com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos.

- Além dos insultos e discussões habituais, Matsusaki-san é uma _miko_. Apesar de tudo. – Mai conteve outra risada. – Seria no mínimo estranho que ela ainda trabalhasse purificando espíritos depois de ficar noiva.

Mai podia ver claramente quão complicado era aquele plano. Não poderiam pedir para que estranhos bancassem o casal, não correndo aqueles riscos. E o grupo do SPR, apesar de bastante diversificado, ainda era escasso.

- John não poderia ajudar, já que é um padre católico e fez votos de celibato. – a menina completou, finalmente acompanhando o raciocínio do chefe.

- Eu ou Yatsuhara-san poderíamos fingir estarmos noivos de Hara-san, mas ela já está lá há uma semana. Como eu não dei instruções para que os dois agissem como pessoas comprometidas, ou mesmo que insinuassem que ela estava noiva-

- -Ninguém acreditaria que Masako e Yatsuhara-kun são noivos. – Mai completou, consternada. Não havia gostado da idéia de ter Masako grudada em Naru. Nem um pouquinho. Mas teria de ser profissional. – Talvez acreditassem que Masako é sua noiva. As pessoas não fazem alarde desse tipo de coisa para estranhos, seria justificável o silêncio dela. Especialmente se considerarmos a situação.

E não é que ela era esperta, no fim das contas? Naru quase se sentiu orgulhoso com aquele rompante de sagacidade vindo de Mai.

- Também pensei nisso, mas não sei como esse espírito age. Ele pode ter telepatia ou empatia, e frustraria nossa última chance de resolver isso esse ano. – ele sentenciou, observando cada reação dela discretamente. – Além disso, Hara-san é muito sensível às intenções dos fantasmas com quem tem contato, e acabaria sendo muito afetada. Também é bastante propícia à possessão.

Mai tentou não se sentir vitoriosa ao ver Naru descartar tão prontamente a opção de ser noivo de Masako. Não conseguiu, e os cantos de sua boca passaram a repuxar, tentando sorrir.

- Restam eu, você e Yatsuhara-san. – Mai engoliu em seco, enquanto ele continuava falar, roboticamente. – Você e Yatsuhara teriam o mesmo problema que eu e Hara-san temos, porque ele já está em Yukihime com os outros. Além disso, ele é leigo quando se trata de fenômenos paranormais e dificilmente conseguiria nos ajudar nessa situação.

Enfim, chegaram à conclusão que Mai havia evitado justificar desde que Naru sugerira as "iscas". Talvez porque imaginara que ele descartaria aquela opção antes de todas as outras, ou preferisse emparelhar com Masako.

Talvez por achar que seria muito cruel aceitar um compromisso que tinha como destino certo a separação.

Os grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos viraram para encarar Kazuya antes do fim da conversa. Sim, seria cruel. E ela não se importaria nem um pouco em ser usada daquele jeito. Bastou que visse o azul tão escuro dos olhos dele para que decidisse.

- Nós dois passamos a semana toda em Tokyo, e somos os únicos que ainda não apareceram em Yukihime. – a voz dela pareceu vir de muito longe enquanto falava quietamente.

- O seu ESP provavelmente entraria em sintonia com a maldição e nos ajudaria a entender a motivação. – Kazuya continuou, soando quase indiferente. – Eu teria a desculpa perfeita para estar sempre observando o que acontece com você. E se nós formos convincentes o bastante para que a maldição caia sobre você...

Mai olhava, sem realmente ver, algum ponto da pista de vôo coberta por agitados flocos de neve branca.

- Você estaria lá. – ela completou, simplesmente.

Kazuya fechou os olhos. Ela havia cedido.

- Sim. Eu estarei lá.

O silêncio desceu sobre eles como um manto. Mai percebeu que não parava de se meter em situações bizarras desde que havia conhecido aquele garoto, tantos meses atrás que parecia uma vida inteira. Como conseguira suportar o tédio que era sua existência antes de se tornar a assistente do paranormal mais arrogante, inteligente e gentil que existia?

- Certo, então. – ela riu. Por alguma razão, toda aquela confusão era engraçada. Não estava nem mesmo assustada com a possibilidade de aparecer morta no altar de um templo dali a alguns dias. – Eu aceito me casar com você, Naru. – finalizou, ironicamente.

Naru permaneceu sério, o olhar fixo na tempestade de inverno que desabava lá fora. Depois de alguns momentos onde só se escutava o assovio sinistro do vento pelas frestas nas paredes, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Então, Kazuya colocou as mãos dentro do casaco e tirou uma corrente do pescoço. Um anel dourado pendia na corrente.

O mesmo anel de ouro velho que vira no sonho com Gene.

- Ah, esse anel. – ela murmurou.

- Era da nossa mãe. Da nossa mãe biológica. – ele explicou, simplesmente. – Ficou comigo quando ele foi embora.

Uma emoção esquisita pesou nos pulmões de Mai enquanto ele abria o fecho do cordão e deixava o anel escorregar até a mão enluvada. Naru puxou as luvas e deixou a pele pálida contrastar com o dourado escuro da jóia.

- É bonito. – Mai comentou, quietamente, sem tirar os olhos do anel. Dissera a mesma coisa para Gene. Mordeu os lábios, incerta. – Era da sua mãe, então. Tem certeza que...

Kazuya não deixou que ela terminasse a pergunta. Puxou a mão direita de Mai, fazendo-a virar para ele no banco e, num movimento fluido, deslizou a jóia pelo dedo anelar direito dela.

Mai sentiu um calafrio, e os olhos arderam em lágrimas que ela tratou de conter.

- Pronto. – ele falou, enquanto voltava a olhar a nevasca sem muito interesse. – Estamos oficialmente noivos, agora.

Mai não conseguia desviar a atenção do metal trabalhado que agora adornava sua mão.

- É. – foi a réplica mais inteligente que a garota conseguiu encontrar. – O que se diz num momento como esse?

Naru pareceu considerar a pergunta por alguns segundos.

- Nada, eu acho.

Os dois não disseram mais nenhuma palavra. Naru apenas jogou as próprias luvas para Mai que, em um entendimento mudo, concluiu que deveria colocá-las. Depois, aguardando a liberação da pista, ficaram os dois a observar os flocos de neve dançarem pelo céu de chumbo.

* * *

**FILE #2**

**Closed**

* * *

**N/A:** _Sapporo_ é a maior cidade de _Hokkaido_. Para que não sabe, _Hokkaido_ é uma das ilhas do Japão. Lá neva bastante e tem um inverno bem rigoroso, por isso foi o cenário escolhido para a fic. A cidade de Yukihime, no entanto, não existe. Que eu saiba.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do _Fanfiction_ ponto _Net_, por favor, deixe o e-mail para que eu possa responder.

* * *

**EDIT:** _Fanfiction editada em 20 de Outubro de 2010; correção de erros de gramática, concordância e gafes de enredo._


	3. File 3

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt é propriedade de **Shino Inada** e **Fuyumi Ono** (mangaka e escritora, respectivamente). E quem quer que tenha os mangás do volume oito para frente, sinta-se a vontade para me passar #_sorriso_#.

--

**File #3**

**Yukihime**

--

O silêncio predominou pelo restante da viagem. Os dois só falaram o necessário, imersos nos próprios pensamentos. Quando uma das pistas do aeroporto foi finalmente liberada e os alto-falantes convocaram os passageiros para o segundo vôo, Kazuya tornou a puxar a menina pelo cachecol até a segurança do avião.

Menos de duas horas depois, aterrissaram em Wakkanai, do outro lado de Hokkaido. Ali, a neve era ainda mais densa, e o vento açoitava os passageiros que caminhavam para a segurança do saguão. Mai se viu sendo puxada pelo pulso novamente, mas dessa vez teve a impressão de que ele estava tentando impedi-la de escorregar no asfalto congelado.

Esperaram as malas saírem pela esteira, lado a lado.

- A cidade fica muito longe daqui? – Mai perguntou, feliz por ter uma desculpa para quebrar a tensão.

- Iie. Há uma linha ferroviária direta. – Naru respondeu, enquanto pegava as malas dela e colocava no carrinho. – Lin estará esperando por nós na estação.

Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada para continuar a conversa, Mai limpou a garganta e seguiu seu "noivo" recém-adquirido para a saída do aeroporto. De repente, estava muito consciente de seus braços e pernas perdidos entre várias camadas de casacos e blusas. Quando passaram por um carro com vidro espelhado no estacionamento, olhou para o próprio reflexo e viu uma garotinha de bochechas rosadas e cabelo despenteado.

Teve que sorrir.

- Naru. – começou, atrapalhando-se um pouco com as malas enquanto ele chamava um táxi. – Acho que não vão acreditar na gente.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas, tomando as malas das mãos dela para colocá-las no porta-malas do carro amarelo que estacionara na frente deles.

- Por quê...? – ele questionou, abrindo a porta do carro e esperando que ela entrasse.

Mai deu um sorriso amarelo e ficou parada diante da porta, deixando flocos de neve muito branca pousarem em suas roupas.

- Olhe para mim. Eu tenho dezesseis anos, mas pareço ter ainda menos. – ela riu, desconcertada. Ele estava _realmente_ olhando para ela agora, não estava? – Você pode até ter esse rosto sério e ser o chefe da empresa, mas... Ainda assim, é muito jovem. Que tipo de casal seríamos?

Com uma expressão arrogante estampada no rosto, Naru empurrou a nuca dela para que se apressasse a entrar no táxi, e sentou-se ao seu lado logo depois, fechando a porta com uma batida suave. Deu instruções para o motorista antes de virar para respondê-la.

- Mai. – pôde notar uma entonação paciência forçada que ele sempre usava para explicar teorias complicadas para ela. Sentiu-se subitamente irritada. – Você mora só. Não tem parentes, e seus amigos são poucos. Está, praticamente, sozinha no mundo.

Caramba, ele não _precisava_ colocar as coisas daquela forma, precisava? Por alguma razão, Mai se sentiu ofendida.

- Não estou sozinha. Tenho...

- Os colegas de trabalho da SPR. – ele completou, incisivo. Mai fechou a boca num estalo. – Eu, por outro lado, perdi os meus parentes consangüíneos e fui adotado, mas já sou responsável por minha própria vida. Também sou alguém com quem você mantém contato direto quase que diariamente.

Meio que contrariada, Mai cruzou os braços no peito.

- Aonde quer chegar, Naru?

- Se você estudasse Psicologia ou Sociologia – ele continuou, com o costumeiro olhar eu-sei-mais-do-que-você-e-faço-questão-de-deixar-isso-bem-claro. – saberia que esse é um ambiente muito sugestivo para o início de relacionamentos duradouros. Como noivados.

Sim, isso seria uma justificativa plausível, se uma das partes do suposto relacionamento duradouro não fosse um cientista _workaholic_.

- Certo. Mas isso não muda o fato de que somos muito novos para estarmos noivos, e precisaremos ser convincentes se quisermos que o plano dê certo. – Mai constatou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Andei considerando a situação. Como não precisaremos convencer Lin e os outros da farsa, será mais simples.

Simples, ele disse? Mai sentiu vontade de rir novamente. Alô, estavam tentando enganar uma horda de fantasmas ali! E Naru _certamente_ não iria começar a agir como o último romântico de uma hora para outra!

Ou iria?

- Então é melhor que nós combinemos algumas coisas antes de chegarmos lá. – ela suspirou, derrotada. – Não é como se eu tivesse muita experiência nesse assunto para me sentir a vontade com essa história toda.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Mai finalmente virou para encará-lo, e encontrou os olhos perscrutadores de Naru analisando-a atentamente.

- O... O que é? – perguntou, insegura.

- Você tem razão. – ele finalmente disse, raciocinando rápido. – É melhor discutirmos isso antes de chegarmos lá.

Mai não gostou nada, nada da expressão determinada do rosto dele. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente de ter trazido o assunto a tona.

--

Mai não era uma pessoa religiosa. Não seguia o xintoísmo, o budismo, o catolicismo ou o que quer que fosse. Mas passara as últimas horas rezando para qualquer deus que existisse, pedindo que aquela viagem acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Era bizarro, _bi-zar-ro_, discutir "táticas" de noivado com Shibuya Kazuya. Para não dizer ridículo, embaraçoso e definitivamente surreal. O que ele era, um robô? Refreou um grito de alegria quando o trem finalmente começou a parar.

- Não vai adiantar nada se você se assustar com cada gesto desses. – a voz dele cortou o momento de regozijo dela. – Espero que tenha entendido.

- Perfeitamente, _chefe_. – ela assentiu, entre dentes, ansiosa para sair daquela cabine e interromper a verborragia sem fim.

Puxou as malas do compartimento acima dos bancos e correu para a saída antes mesmo da voz metálica anunciar o fim da viagem. Quando as portas duplas abriram, Kazuya já estava ao seu lado, impecável como sempre.

Nossa, que cara mais irritante!

Correu para a estação como uma bala, e começou a procurar pela figura esguia e austera de Lin. Como ele era bem mais alto do que a maioria dos japoneses, não foi muito difícil. Além disso, ele não estava sozinho. Correu para os amigos o mais rápido que as malas permitiam.

- Bou-san! John! – gritou, absolutamente feliz em reencontrá-los. – Lin!

Soltou as malas no chão e abraçou o monge sem o menor acanhamento. Havia meses que pensava nele como o irmão mais velho que nunca tivera, e estava perfeitamente contente em ser tratada como uma irmãzinha atrapalhada.

- Mai! – Houshou exclamou, pego de surpresa pela repentina demonstração de afeto. – Por Buda, você está parecendo um cãozinho sem dono que passou uma semana sem comida!

A menina fez uma cara feia e se desvencilhou dele. O braço do monge estava enfaixado por baixo do casaco.

- Ora, muito obrigada. – sibilou. Será que ela tinha "Tira-sarro" escrito na testa? – Também senti muito a sua falta.

O monge riu alto e bagunçou os cabelos da garota ainda mais. Depois, olhou para o outro recém-chegado.

- Yo, Naru-chan! – sorriu, trocando olhares com o "chefe". – Isso aqui tem sido uma loucura sem você por perto. Não é mesmo, John?

O padre colocou uma mão no ombro de Mai e sorriu para a garota, que retribuiu com a mesma alegria.

- É verdade. – John confirmou, pegando uma das malas de Mai, enquanto Houshou pegava a outra.

Os cinco começaram a sair da estação assim que Lin tomou as malas de Kazuya. Mai saltitava a cada passo, satisfeita por poder interagir com outro ser humano além de Naru, por enquanto.

- E então, qual é o plano, Naru? – o monge perguntou, assim que estavam ao ar livre.

Andando na frente, escoltada por Houshou e John, Mai olhou por cima do ombro para Kazuya. Encontrou os olhos dele e rapidamente olhou para frente, corando.

Agora era a hora. Queria ser uma avestruz e enfiar a cabeça num buraco.

- Vamos usar uma isca. – Naru informou.

Mai tornou a olhar para trás e percebeu o franzir de sobrancelhas de Lin. O chinês olhou para a garota com estranhamento, e depois para Naru. Olhando para frente antes de vê-lo entender o que Naru havia planejado, Mai começou a rodar seu anel de "noivado" no dedo, por dentro da luva folgada que havia ganhado no aeroporto.

- Isca? – Bou-san sorriu. – Não acho que você consiga convencer nenhum casal da cidade a se expor para um espírito violento _e_ vingativo.

- Não é um casal nativo. – Naru retrucou, calmamente.

Houshou parou de andar para encarar Naru com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Dois de nós, você quer dizer? – ele questionou. – Quem? A maioria já está aqui a tempo o bastante para...

- Naru quer dizer que ele e Mai serão a isca. – Lin afirmou, ainda com o cenho franzido.

Sabendo que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho como um tomate, Mai não virou para trás e puxou o cachecol até o nariz. Escutou muito bem a exclamação surpresa de John e o impropério de Houshou.

- Mai? Claro que não! – o monge falou, exaltado. – É muito perigoso! Além do mais, ninguém vai acreditar—

Naru se pronunciou em tom definitivo.

- Eu refleti bastante nas nossas opções, e concluí que essa é a alternativa que tem mais chances de funcionar. Mai confiou em mim o bastante para aceitar, então, sugiro que você faça o mesmo. – O rapaz deu alguns passos para frente e ficou ao lado da "noiva". – Portanto, para todos os efeitos, nós estamos noivos.

Quando ele começou a andar novamente, Mai o seguiu de perto, segurando a manga do sobretudo negro como um naufrago se agarra a um pedaço de madeira. John e Houshou observaram a cena, incrédulos, enquanto Lin suspirava e balançava a cabeça, conformado.

'_E essa foi a parte mais fácil..._', pensou Mai, evitando entrar em pânico. Bou-san seria o menor de seus problemas quando finalmente encontrassem Masako. '_No que eu fui me meter?_'.

--

Dizer que Masako estava _chateada_ seria subestimar os sentimentos da médium. Ela estava possessa. _Furiosa_. Mai esperava que ela fizesse um bonequinho de vodu a qualquer momento, e o pendurasse em cima da lareira.

E o nome do bonequinho seria "Mai", sem sombra de dúvidas.

Bem que ela poderia canalizar todas aquelas energias negativas em Naru, já que fora ele quem tivera aquela idéia. Mas, _não_, ela tinha que descontar toda a sua raiva na parte inocente! Chegava a ser frustrante ter que ficar desviando de olhares assassinos a cada minuto. Agradeceu silenciosamente a todas as entidades divinas quando Tsukiko-san, a anfitriã, entrou na sala e depositou uma bandeja de chá com biscoitos em cima do kotetsu cercado pelo grupo.

- Fico contente que tenham vindo, Shibuya-san, Taniyama-san. – Tsukiko falou, em sua voz suave. – Seus colegas comentaram que seria mais fácil resolver o... Problema, quando vocês chegassem.

Kazuya tomou um gole de chá antes de se pronunciar.

- Sim. – o rapaz confirmou, sem um pingo de modéstia. O monge, a miko e Mai remexeram-se incomodamente em seus lugares. – A senhora se importaria em responder algumas perguntas, Tsukiko-san?

Demonstrando estar um pouco surpresa com o pedido repentino, Tsukiko piscou algumas vezes antes de sentar sobre os pés num movimento treinado que nem mesmo amassou seu kimono de estampas azuis. Mai invejou a coordenação dela – no seu caso, provavelmente cairia em cima da mesa se tentasse sentar daquele jeito num kimono.

- Claro, claro. – a mulher respondeu, intrigada. – Mas creio já ter dito tudo o que podia. Não sei em que mais posso ajudar vocês.

O chefe do SPR acenou com a cabeça e voltou toda a sua atenção para a moça. Pegando um bloco de anotações, Mai se concentrou na conversa, agradecida pelo foco de interesse da sala ter mudado para Tsukiko.

Naru continuou o trabalho, expondo todo o seu profissionalismo para a contratante.

- De todas as famílias atingidas pela "Maldição das Noivas" – ele falou, usando o nome que os nativos davam para os assassinatos inexplicáveis. – por que a Família Morinozuka foi a única a procurar ajuda? Pelo que consta nos relatórios, sua família jamais sofreu nenhum desses incidentes. Não há registro de nenhuma Morinozuka que tenha cortado os pulsos no altar da família.

O sorriso que Tsukiko ofereceu a eles era triste e cansado.

- Ah, sim. Já estava esperando essa dúvida. – ela suspirou. – É verdade que nenhuma de nós caiu sob a "Maldição das Noivas". E por isso mesmo quero acabar com ela. A maioria dos moradores de Yukihime acha que essa maldição tem alguma coisa a ver com a nossa família, e alguns até afirmam que fizemos um pacto com os_ youkai_ para sermos poupados. Os Morinozuka vêm sendo alvo de ostracismo há décadas.

Escrevendo cada palavra rapidamente, Mai não deixou de se solidarizar com Tsukiko. Ela parecia gentil, e aquele semblante melancólico não combinava nem um pouco com a juventude dela.

- Além disso... – Tsukiko continuou, mordendo os lábios. – Sentimos um pouco de culpa. Não fizemos nada de errado, mas... Por que somente nós somos imunes a essa maldição? _Sobreviver_ é uma peso que não queremos mais carregar.

O único som que se ouvia era o deslizar do pincel de Mai sobre o bloco de papel. Kazuya acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Entendo. Você tem alguma explicação para o aumento do número de casos nos últimos dois anos? – o rapaz tornou a perguntar, atento.

Tsukiko concentrou-se por alguns instantes, e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Cinco anos atrás, a "Maldição das Noivas" ganhou repercussão nacional num programa de TV que explorava fenômenos paranormais. – ela começou, lentamente. – Os repórteres desse programa, que se diziam psíquicos, exploraram tudo a respeito do que acontecia em Yukihime no inverno. Acho que a maioria das informações que consegui dar a vocês veio dessa reportagem.

- Sim, eu li a respeito. – Kazuya confirmou.

- Bom, ao invés de assustar os casais, esse programa acabou passando uma idéia de que Yukihime era um local para se realizar um tipo de... Prova de amor. – ela apertou o tecido do kimono entre os dedos, tornando a sorrir tristemente. – Casais vinham comemorar o começo de um compromisso mais sério aqui. E tinham certeza de que sentiam "amor verdadeiro" um pelo outro quando os anéis de noivado ficavam presos nos dedos.

_Anéis de noivado, brincos, fitas de seda, leques... Presentes que marcavam um compromisso. Por isso eles ficam presos às donas – para lembrá-las de que elas estão noivas e, por isso, marcadas. _As palavras de Kazuya ecoaram nos ouvidos de Mai quando Tsukiko continuava sua explicação. '_Na mosca, Naru_'.

- São loucos! Se o anel fica preso, então estão amaldiçoados! – Ayako exclamou.

- Ah, mas os repórteres mostraram uma forma de "burlar" a maldição. – Tsukiko acrescentou, cansada.

Mai parou de escrever, confusa. Como assim, "burlar" a maldição? Parecendo ler os pensamentos dela, Kazuya explicou.

- Quando os anéis, ou quaisquer objetos de compromisso, ficavam presos na noiva, o casal ia embora da cidade e anulava a maldição pela distância. O que significa que esse ritual está ligado à cidade de Yukihime, e não necessariamente às pessoas. – Naru parou por um momento, antes de continuar. – Nesses últimos dois anos, os casais não estão tendo tempo para fugir depois de serem marcados. Antes, demoravam dias para que a noiva fosse morta. Agora, é uma questão de horas.

- _Ela_ está bastante irritada. – Masako advertiu, escondendo a boca atrás da manga do kimono.

'_Você também está irritada, ne, Masako?_', Mai disse a si mesma enquanto se esforçava para não encarar a médium. Estava até orgulhosa de suas anotações – não apenas transcrevera a conversa, como marcara os fatos mais importantes e destacara os padrões. Nada como um pouco de pressão para melhorar a produção!

- Em Yukihime, as pessoas costumam marcar casamentos para o Verão, e os noivados são curtos, para não alcançarem o Inverno. – Tsukiko completou. – Os noivos fazem tudo em sigilo. Aqueles que têm o azar de estender o compromisso até o Inverno...

Ninguém mais falou nada. Mai assegurou-se de observar no bloco que mesmo os noivados não anunciados tinham suas noivas sacrificadas no templo. Quando levantou o olhar para a mesa, viu que Masako, Houshou, Ayako e Yatsuhara estavam observando-a atentamente.

Envergonhada, escondeu-se o máximo que pôde entre Lin e Kazuya.

- Obrigado, Tsukiko-san. – Naru disse, por fim. – Vou trabalhar com o que conseguimos descobrir até agora.

Tsukiko sorriu aliviada, e levantou com elegância.

- Já está tarde. Shibuya-san, Taniyama-san, deixem-me mostrar seus aposentos.

Kazuya levantou também e, para a surpresa de todos (principalmente de Mai) ofereceu uma mão para ajudar sua assistente a levantar. Concentrada em não olhar para mais nada além dos botões do casaco dele – ele podia simplesmente _sentir_ o olhar de Masako perfurando seu corpo – a garota aceitou a ajuda e levantou. Depois de entregar o bloco de anotações a Lin, seguiu Tsukiko e Naru para fora da sala, quietamente, olhando para baixo.

A porta de madeira fina deslizou atrás dela e fechou num estalo que gritava "ponto sem retorno". A partir dali, não poderia se acovardar e arriscar a resolução do caso. Não poderia, de forma alguma, decepcionar Naru. Ele estava contando com ela – e Oliver Davis raramente dependia de alguém.

- Por aqui. – Tsukiko sorriu, indicando o caminho.

--

A casa da família Morinozuka era enorme. Tsukiko dissera que era um castelo, antigamente, quando Yukihime era o coração de um dos feudos do Japão Antigo. Quando chegara ali, Mai percebera que a propriedade mais parecia um vilarejo ou condomínio: era um complexo de casas japonesas e jardins bem cuidados, cercado por um muro alto de pedras cinzentas.

O SPR estava hospedado na casa principal, que era a mais próxima do templo amaldiçoado, e também repleta de quartos vagos. Como era uma casa muito antiga, não tinha sistema de aquecimento interno, e cada quarto tinha uma fornalha ou aquecedor individual. Mai percebeu que os cômodos poderiam ser expandidos ou extintos apenas com a troca de alguns biombos – como toda boa e prática casa japonesa.

Depois de infindáveis corredores de tábua corrida, os três finalmente chegaram a uma das curvas da casa, onde havia várias portas de correr pintadas com desenhos antigos.

- Seus colegas estão hospedados nesses quartos. – Tsukiko explicou, apontando para o corredor. – Imaginei que os dois quisessem ficar em quartos vizinhos.

Tentando não corar mais do que o necessário, Mai balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ainda não estava acreditando que havia sido apresentada como a noiva – _noiva!_ – de Shibuya Kazuya.

O anel de ouro velho em seu dedo anelar direito pesava como uma tonelada.

- Obrigado novamente, Tsukiko-san. Devido às circunstâncias – Kazuya moveu o braço num movimento amplo e não-específico. – que temos aqui, preciso ficar atento ao que acontece com Mai.

Tsukiko tornou a exibir o sorriso cansado tão comum em suas feições.

- É perfeitamente compreensível, Shibuya-san. – ela comentou, quietamente. – Sinto ter que expor vocês a esse tipo de situação.

- É o nosso trabalho. – Kazuya retrucou, tranquilamente.

Interiormente, Mai concordou com ele. Aquilo era trabalho. Pensando daquela forma, ficava mais fácil levar a farsa adiante.

- A bagagem de vocês foi trazida para cá. – Tsukiko apontou para o quarto com a porta cheia de _sakuras_. – Este é o seu, Taniyama-san.

Mai virou para puxar a portar, mas Kazuya foi mais rápido e o quarto estava aberto antes que ela pudesse piscar. Havia uma câmera de vídeo ligada em um dos cantos, e um microfone perto de uma cômoda com uma lamparina de seda. Não se via o sensor de calor em lugar algum, mas Mai sabia que deveriam ter instalado um antes dela chegar.

O cômodo era grande – quase maior do que o apartamento em que ela morava, Mai percebeu. Entretanto, não tinha muita coisa. Apenas um armário embutido na parede, uma pequena mesa onde ficava a lamparina e um aquecedor elétrico, e o futon branco enrolado num canto. A menina começou a se sentir um tanto desconfortável. Preferiria mil vezes dormir com Ayako e Masako.

Pensando bem, era melhor ficar ali mesmo. Sabe-se lá que tipo de vingança a médium faria se Mai estivesse ao seu alcance, durante o sono?

Além do mais, do outro lado do quarto havia uma porta de vidro que dava para um jardim interno. Mai olhou para trás e viu que Naru também estava analisando o quarto.

- Vou deixá-los à vontade. Devem estar cansados da viagem. – Tsukiko disse, por fim, curvando o corpo e virando para sair.

- Matte, Tsukiko-san. – Naru pediu. – Poderia me mostrar o resto da casa principal agora?

A mulher tornou a piscar, surpresa, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mai, pode ficar e descansar. – ele disse, dando um passo para fora do quarto. Mai estranhou a gentileza do comentário.

A próxima ação de Naru foi ainda mais estranha. O rapaz ergueu a mão pálida para a nuca da menina e puxou-a para perto. Antes que Mai pudesse externar sua surpresa ou reagir, seu "noivo" abaixou a cabeça e encostou os lábios na testa dela.

Em um claro beijo de boa noite.

_Lembre-se de se mostrar pelo menos habituada a demonstrações de afeto. Se você pular, gritar ou tiver qualquer reação esquisita quando nós estivermos interagindo, vai tudo por água abaixo._ Repetindo essa ordem como um mantra, Mai conteve qualquer reação fora dos padrões e se forçou a sorrir timidamente para Naru.

- Durma. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – Kazuya falou, antes de se virar para seguir a anfitriã.

Balançando a cabeça tolamente, a garota observou a silhueta esguia do rapaz desaparecer na curva do corredor antes de entrar correndo no quarto e puxar a porta rapidamente. Encostou-se na madeira pintada e escorregou até o chão, suspirando.

Por que estava se sentindo tão quente naquele quarto gelado? Colocou a mão no peito, numa tentativa fútil de acalmar o coração acelerado.

Sabia que estavam fingindo. Que Naru nunca beijaria sua testa se não fosse pelo plano de enganar o espírito da miko. Entretanto, Mai não podia deixar de ficar emocionada com o gesto. As únicas vezes em que havia sido tocada por ele daquele jeito tão, bem, _próximo_, estivera em situações de perigo extremo, como prestes a ser atacada por um fantasma vingativo, ou debaixo dos escombros de uma escola amaldiçoada.

Pensando bem, naquele momento estava correndo o risco de acordas com os pulsos abertos.

Cansada demais para refletir mais a fundo, Mai puxou o cachecol, desenrolou o futon e se jogou nele, exausta. Temia que aqueles fossem dias fatigantes, e não queria nem pensar o tipo de problema que enfrentaria quando Masako presenciasse alguma cena de "afeto" entre os "noivos" da SPR.

_Droga, droga, droga, droga..._

Bateu a testa várias vezes no acolchoado antes de cair no sono.

**--**

**File #3 – ****Closed**

**--**

**N/A: **Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos os que lêem 'Neve Vermelha' pelo atraso na postagem do Capítulo Três. Como eu informei a todos aqueles que mandaram review, meu irmão mais velho formatou o HD e acabou apagando os arquivos da fanfition (e sim, eu quase o matei por isso). Eu já tinha digitado até o Capítulo Cinco, e estava planejando postá-los semanalmente antes dessa tragédia.

Felizmente, tenho as cópias impressas dos capítulos perdidos. _In_felizmente, divido o computador com outras cinco pessoas e fico meio sem tempo para digitá-los quando finalmente consigo sentar na frente do PC. Por isso, as atualizações não vão ser mais semanais, e sim quinzenais ou mensais. Peço desculpas por isso, também.

Outra coisa que gostaria de comentar é que, a partir do capítulo cinco, vou começar a usar mais e mais informações que não foram mostradas no anime, e sim no mangá e na série escrita. Se algum de vocês ainda tem esperança de que a série animada vá continuar de onde parou, talvez não queira saber de alguns desses spoilers. Eu particularmente acho interessante conhecê-los – porque muitos desses detalhes que eu vou usar vêm da série de livros da **Fuyumi Ono** (quem criou o enredo de 'Ghost Hunt'), em japonês, que muito dificilmente serão traduzidos para o inglês, imagine para o português.

Enfim, essas informações podem ser encontradas em inglês no Livejournal, mais precisamente no journal de uma senhora muito gentil cujo nome de usuário é 'lkk'. Eu já pedi permissão para traduzir a compilação de 'Ghost Hunt' que ela postou para o português, e vou postá-la no meu Live Journal assim que terminar, e posto o link por aqui na próxima atualização de 'Neve Vermelha' – ou vocês podem ficar acompanhando o meu LJ, cujo link se encontra no meu profile #wink, wink, propaganda descarada#, já que é lá que eu posto o andamento das fics e etc.

Ah, para que não está familiarizado com termos japoneses, aqui vai um pequeno glossário:

**File #2:** demo/ _mas_; miko/ _sacerdotisa_

**File #3:** iie/ _não_; kotetsu/ _mesa baixa acoplada a um cobertor, com aquecedor, usada pelas famílias japonesas no inverno_; matte/ _espere_; sakura/ _flor de cer__e__jeira_

Wakkanai é uma cidade no extremo noroeste de Hokkaido. Parece que a pesca é a principal atividade por lá – mas isso não vem ao caso, hehe. Yukihime fica naquela região, então deve ser bem frio por lá.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do por favor, deixe o e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	4. File 4

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt. Não. Me. Pertence. Ponto final.

--

**File #4**

**A flauta no templo**

--

A casa principal tinha oitenta e dois quartos, sem contar com a cozinha e os depósitos de chá. Fora isso, a propriedade dos Morinozuka ainda possuía outras vinte e três construções menores. Kazuya aprovou a decisão de Lin em colocar o material de trabalho apenas nos aposentos mais próximos ao templo: o SPR, mesmo tendo patronos tão generosos e sendo tão bem remunerado, não tinha equipamento suficiente para cobrir toda aquela área. Especialmente uma filial modesta como a japonesa.

Depois de uma hora e meia inspecionando a mansão superficialmente, o rapaz estava exausto. Não que a maioria das pessoas pudesse perceber. Naru era mestre em esconder o que sentia por trás daquela de uma máscara de indiferença ou arrogância. Apenas Lin conseguia ler seu estado de espírito facilmente, depois de anos de convivência, embora Mai já estivesse forte o bastante para sincronizar com seu humor. Aquela menina não parava de surpreender.

Correção: seus subordinados, em geral, não paravam de surpreender. Como no momento em que Naru atravessou o corredor em direção a seu quarto, desejando nada mais do que uma boa noite de sono, e encontrou um comitê de recepção nada animador.

Deixando sua exasperação ser expressa na forma de um suspiro quase inaudível, Kazuya cruzou os braços no peito de maneira displicente e usou seu tom de voz mais indiferente.

- Algum problema? – perguntou, passando os olhos pelo grupo.

John parecia deslocado, as sobrancelhas erguidas de forma infeliz. Bou-san estava obviamente irritado, e Matsusaki-san tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Hara-san, por sua vez, exibia uma aura de fúria gélida, contida por sua postura educada.

- Quando você decidiu seguir esse plano de "noivado", Naru-chan? – Houshou seguiu direto ao ponto, com uma das mãos na cintura. Parecia vários anos mais novo, usando aquele gorro de pompons vermelhos. Naru ergueu as sobrancelhas sem pressa, nem um pouco intimidado. – Já que não discutiu nada conosco, acho que merecemos uma explicação.

- Não vejo porque devo explicar meus métodos para vocês. – Noll replicou no mesmo instante. Antes mesmo que qualquer um deles pudesse reclamar, virou para Masako. – É seguro conversar a respeito disso aqui, agora?

A médium fechou os olhos, visivelmente contrariada.

- Sim. – respondeu, desgostosa. – Não sinto nenhuma presença.

- Você tem noção do _perigo_ que Mai esta correndo nesse exato instante? – o monge continuou, inflamado. – Tenho certeza de que leu os relatórios e sabe que isso não é uma brincadeira.

Ele estava bastante exaltado, não estava? Kazuya começou a ficar impaciente. Odiava ser contestado.

- Shibuya-san normalmente age colocando a nossa segurança e a dos clientes em primeiro lugar. – John se pronunciou, quieto. – É raro que você exponha alguém em risco tão deliberadamente. Não é do seu feitio.

Noll levou a mão à têmpora, batendo o indicador contra a testa no ritmo de sua pulsação alterada.

- Exatamente, Brown-san. – Naru respondeu. – Garanto que pensei em todas as possibilidades desse curso de ação e acredito que, apesar dos riscos, conseguiremos manter Mai longe do perigo.

- Naru! – Takigawa estava torcendo o gorro entre as mãos, agora. – É da _Mai_ que estamos falando! Se alguém aqui tem a capacidade de atrair mau agouro, é ela! É sempre ela!

- Seja racional, Bou-san.

O pedido – não, a _ordem_ direta e fria do chefe da SPR cortou o silêncio e formou uma barreira invisível entre eles.

- Queremos atrair o espírito e descobrir o que ele quer, e porque está tão preso a este lugar. – o rapaz informou, monotonamente. Agora, sentia uma bela dor de cabeça assaltar a parte de trás de seus olhos. – Se a situação ficar insustentável, eu tiro Mai daqui.

Não pela primeira vez naquela noite, o desconforto desceu sobre o grupo. Masako tossiu silenciosamente por trás da manga do kimono.

- Ser racional. Você quer que sejamos racionais? – Ayako disse, por fim, com a voz fraca. – Eu vi uma... Uma _menina_ de dezenove anos jogada no chão como uma boneca, com os olhos vidrados e sem nenhuma cor no rosto. Sabe por quê? Porque o sangue dela, _todo_ o sangue dela, estava tingindo a neve de vermelho.

Os ombros da miko tremiam quando Houshou passou o braço por eles e começou a confortá-la, desajeitado. Masako olhava para o chão, em silêncio. Naru passou por eles, ignorando a enxaqueca por um momento.

- Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela. – Noll afirmou, convicto, olhando sobre o ombro para os quatro parados no corredor.

Fechou a porta do quarto e empurrou aquelas preocupações desnecessárias para o fundo da mente, enquanto recapitulava todas as informações que havia obtido sobre o caso ao longo daquela semana e procurava por algum detalhe que pudesse ter passado despercebido.

Seu cérebro ainda trabalhava furiosamente quando a enxaqueca e o cansaço venceram seu orgulho e forçaram o sono.

--

**Por que,** _por que_ **aquilo sempre acontecia com ela? Até alguns meses antes, era apenas uma colegial entediada, de poucos amigos e desempenho escolar mediano.**** Então, conhecera aquele bendito caça-fantasmas e, **_**voilà**_**! Nascia uma ESP!**

**E pensar que sonhara em ser **_especial_** Que irônico: agora que tinha pressentimentos, sonhos pré-cognitivos e até mesmo a inexplicável habilidade de poder fazer viagens extracorpóreas, Mai só conseguia lembrar, saudosamente, de como sua vida era simples quando o máximo que ela podia fazer era contar histórias de terror numa sala vazia.**

**Infelizmente, ali estava ela, no meio de mais um sonho vívido provavelmente desencadeado pela presença do fantasma de uma miko rancorosa. ****Se as experiências passadas eram alguma indicação, ela provavelmente acordaria gritando desesperada e ****perturbaria**** a casa inteira.**

**O pior de tudo era que aquele sonho era algum tipo de memória. Mai detestava quando vivenciava as lembranças dos mortos porque não pode****r****ia se mover por vontade própria, nem mesmo para tentar fugir. Também nunca acordava quando queria. Naru chamava aquilo de "empatia".**

**Maldita empatia.**

**Sua "personagem" naquele sonho estava remando uma pequena canoa, atravessando um lago. Era primavera – havia cerejeiras floridas por todos os lados. A água era tão calma, tão escura, que Mai pôde ver o próprio reflexo quando sua cabeça moveu para baixo.**

**O rosto era o mesmo de sempre, embora Mai não se sentisse calma o suficiente para exibir uma expressão tão serena quanto aquela. Os cabelos castanhos, para sua surpresa, estavam compridos, presos por uma fita branca. O vermelho e branco das vestimentas eram velhos conhecidos. Já vira Ayako vestida daquela forma várias vezes.**

**Mai estava no papel principal daquela história de terror – o espírito da miko, o mais poderoso dos que habitavam o templo da família Morinozuka.**

**A ****canoa ****encostou na**** praia, e a miko saltou sem esforço para fora. Logo ****em**** frente, estava um templo, e alguém esperava por ela.**

**- **Onee-sama!** – a figura sorridente de Masako desceu as escadas de madeira de dois em dois degraus. – **Onee-sama! As crianças estão lá dentro.

**- **Já estou aqui. **– Mai respondeu, sorrindo.**

**Imaginando como seria ser chamada de "onee-sama" por Masak****o (e com aquela**** entonação tão **_**alegre**_**, ainda por cima), Mai continuou a acompanhar o desenrolar da história com atenção. Por enquanto, nenhum objeto pontiagudo ou perigoso havia sido usado contra sua pessoa, então, não precisou se desesperar.**

**A sacerdotisa entrou no templo. Mai ainda não havia visitado o original, no morro acima da mansão dos Morinozuka, mas não duvidava encontrar algo parecido com aquilo: depois ****da entrada coberta, o templo abr****ia para um jardim belíssimo, cheio de árvores com troncos tão grossos quanto a roda de um caminhão.**** Um pequeno riacho cortava os canteiros, e uma ponte simples de madeira vermelha levava até um altar cercado de fitas brancas e incenso.**

**Várias crianças, de todas as idades, estavam sentadas nas pedras próximas ao altar.**

- Miko-sama!

- Qual música a senhora vai tocar hoje?

- Ne, qual música?

- Toca uma canção de ninar!

- Não! Assim a gente dorme, baka!

**Rindo com gosto, a moça puxou uma flauta longa e bem talh****a****da de dentro das roupas. Mai soube, naquele instante, que ela mesma tinha esculpido aquele instrumento.**

**- **Vamos cantar para a neve, que foi embora.** – ela disse, antes de levar a flauta para perto dos lábios e soprar.**

**Mai não saberia tocar flauta nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Nunca havia se interessado nas aulas de música, apesar de Reiko e Michiru insistirem que alguém que conseguia jogar videogame tão bem seria um prodígio musical. No entanto, seus dedos caminharam sozinhos pelos furos arredondados do instrumento, moldando o som na música mais bonita que Mai já ouvira.**

**Era triste, vagarosa, e pura. Como a neve caindo devagar, no fim do inverno. As crianças ficaram hipnotizadas, e até as árvores pareciam escutar.**** A miko fechou os olhos e Mai sonhou apenas com a música. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, abriu os olhos.**

**E lá estava ele.**

**Claro que seria como Naru.**** O que ela esperava, que ele não aparecesse? Usava um kimono escuro, as mãos escondidas pelas mangas largas. O coração da miko – e o de Mai – deu um salto repentino, ao notar o rapaz parado no meio da ponte, encarando seus olhos como se pudesse ler a sua alma.**

**- **Toque novamente.

**Nem mesmo pensou em perguntar-lhe o nome. Apenas respirou fundo e recomeçou a tocar, os olhos presos nos dele, como que em transe. Vários sentimentos passaram por Mai naqueles instantes – e a maioria deles não ****era dela. Surpresa, contentamento, receio, incerteza e, finalmente, culpa. Então, tudo fez sentido.**

**Aquela miko havia cometido um pecado. Não conseguira evitar, e caíra na armadilha. Ela que deveria ser pura e casta. Ela que deveria servir ao templo até finalmente seguir para onde ****os deuses estavam****. Ela que deveria sempre **_obedecer_

**Estava apaixonada. Completa e perdidamente apaixonada.**

--

Oliver Davis caçava fantasmas a tempo suficiente para ter experimentado os mais variados tipos de manifestações paranormais. Ele próprio sendo um psíquico com mais poder do que podia suportar, não ficava surpreso com muita facilidade. Para completar, compartilhava um elo telepático com seu irmão gêmeo que, aparentemente, ainda durava depois que Eugene morrera.

No entanto, Oliver Davis, o cientista paranormal mais famoso da atualidade, acabara de ser surpreendido. Afinal, tinha muitas habilidades, mas sonhos vívidos não estavam entre elas.

Não, aquela era a especialidade da garotinha que dormia no quarto vizinho.

Esfregou os olhos e levantou lentamente, para não ficar tonto e fazer a dor de cabeça voltar a pressionar seus olhos. Imagens do templo dos Morinozuka e de uma miko igual a Mai passaram como um flash em sua mente. Oh, era só o que estava faltando. Assim que aquilo tudo acabasse, ensinaria a Mai tudo o que ela precisava saber para controlar seus poderes em ascensão. Não que esperasse que ela fosse aprender, mas precisava tentar. Sabia o que podia acontecer se ela continuasse a evoluir naquela velocidade sem supervisão – ele mesmo havia passado por uma situação parecida.

Ainda era bem cedo quando saiu do quarto, impecável, e entrou no cômodo que servia de base para o SPR na mansão. Lin já estava sentado em frente ao computador, digitando sem parar.

- Alguma mudança, Lin? – Naru perguntou, pulando o cumprimento matinal.

- Nada, exceto por uma coisa. – Lin reportou, eficiente. Depois, apertou alguns botões e focalizou os monitores. – No quarto de Taniyama-san.

A concentração ainda sonolenta de Naru de repente foi toda focalizada para a tela. Nela, Mai dormia, de bruços no futon, ainda vestida com as roupas de viagem e de botas.

- Poltergeist? – Naru questionou.

- Não. – Lin apertou mais alguns botões e mostrou o mapa térmico da imagem. – Veja.

A fita passou rápido. Os únicos pontos quentes do quarto eram o corpo de Mai, e o aquecedor elétrico. Depois de um minuto, Mai começou a encolher sobre si mesma – sua temperatura baixando de uma maneira absolutamente não-natural.

- Durou quarenta minutos, e então foi embora. – Lin informou.

'_O sonho. Parece estar tendo bastante influência externa, dessa vez_', pensou Naru, os olhos vidrados na imagem do corpo pequeno de Mai. '_Forte o suficiente para me afetar, também_'.

- Você não me parece surpreso, Naru.

Kazuya acenou afirmativamente.

- Já lidei com a surpresa. – o rapaz explicou. Notando a curiosidade velada do assistente, elaborou. – Por alguma razão, compartilhei uma experiência mediúnica de Mai esta noite.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas escuras, Lin se absteve de fazer qualquer pergunta. John e Yasuhara escolheram aquele momento para entrar na sala. O jovem universitário parecia animado.

- Quer dizer que Mai é sua noiva? – exclamou, ajeitando os óculos. Lin e Kazuya lançaram olhares de aviso. – Desculpem, é que não tive a chance de comentar a respeito ontem.

- E é melhor que não o faça. – Naru avisou, sério.

Yasuhara fingiu passar um zíper na boca, trancá-la com uma chave e depois jogá-la fora. Os quatro analisaram as informações em silêncio daí em diante, até que Mai e Tsukiko entraram na sala carregando bandejas com biscoitos e bebidas quentes. Masako e a miko entraram logo atrás, discutindo alto sobre templo e maldições, enquanto Houshou tentava acalmá-las.

- Escuta, menina, eu tenho experiência suficiente para afirmar que é um ritual relacionado ao xintoísmo—

- Ayako...

- Ora, claro que sim, _miko-sama_, a _senhora_ é velha o bastante para...

- Ohayou! – Mai exclamou.

John e Yasuhara sorriram para a menina prontamente. Lin reconheceu a presença dela com um aceno vago. Kazuya, cumprindo eficientemente seu papel de noivo, ofereceu um de seus raros sorrisos. E por mais que Mai soubesse que aquele sorriso era tão verdadeiro quanto o nome 'Shibuya Kazuya', seu coração pulou algumas batidas.

A maioria dos presentes na sala engasgou de repente com aquela visão surreal, com exceção de Tsukiko, alheia a toda aquela comoção. O estóico Naru, _sorrindo_?

Um barulho horrível de alguma coisa sendo rasgada veio da direção geral onde Masako estava. Mai tentou não corar e nem ousou virar para trás. Apenas ajudou Tsukiko a servir o café da manhã. Masako praticamente tomou os biscoitos de sua mão.

Felizmente, Kazuya poupou a "noiva" de maiores constrangimentos.

- Mai, chá.

A menina correu para a garrafa térmica, mais do que satisfeita em cumprir a ordem. E tudo correu quase que normalmente até que Mai começou a cantar baixinho, entretida com o trabalho.

Naru parou o que estava fazendo para observá-la, notando que todos os outros pareciam assustados. Tsukiko derrubou a bandeja no chão quando escutou.

- Essa música! – a anfitriã exclamou, horrorizada, tapando a boca com as mãos.

Notando que voltava a ser o centro das atenções, Mai abraçou a garrafa.

- O-o que foi agora?

- É a música que ecoa pelo templo quando alguém... – John informou, consternado.

- Eh! – Mai arregalou os olhos. – Demo... Eu acordei com essa música na cabeça, hoje de manhã!

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Lin e Naru se entreolharam.

- Basta. – a voz de Kazuya estava na mesma altura de sempre, mas carregava um timbre autoritário impossível de desobedecer. – Tsukiko-san. Poderia me dizer onde eu posso encontrar um registro de todas as mikos que trabalhavam no templo?

--

**File #4 – Closed**

--

**N/A:** Capítulo curto, né? Teve a função de ligação, por isso não tinha como ser mais cumprido. Espero que não tenha ninguém OoC na fic – estou tendo que ser particularmente cuidadosa com o Naru, por ele ser, hum, Naru. E a Mai anda um pouco melancólica, mas logo, logo voltará a ser a boba otimista que a gente ama.

Queria dizer para vocês que eu cometi um **erro** no capítulo passado no que diz respeito à idade de Mai (e na de Naru, no primeiro capítulo): Mai já tem _dezessete anos_ e trabalha no SPR _há__ dois anos_, e Naru, que é _dois anos mais velho_, já tem dezenove. Tecnicamente, não seria tão estranho assim os dois estarem noivos (ainda mais no Japão, terra dos casamentos arranjados). Assim que der eu conserto isso, oka? Desculpem.

Também queria comentar que a **kagedreams** daqui do FF traduziu algumas cenas dos livros de Ghost Hunt no site dela, para quem estiver interessado em ler (em inglês). As cenas são fofas e mostram um lado do Naru que a gente não vê no anime. Aliás, ela escreve fics muito boas, também.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	5. File 5

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer:** Para os advogados carniceiros, eu não possuo Ghost Hunt e nem tenho a intenção de fazer uso indevido da marca. Isso se vocês considerarem que fazer o Naru agir de forma tão kawaii não seja uso indevido, é claro.

--

**File #5**

**Baile de Máscaras**

--

Tsukiko havia sido uma miko antes de casar. Como filha única do patriarca da Família Morinozuka e, conseqüentemente, herdeira de um lucrativo comércio de chás, não era de se estranhar que tivesse deixado o sacerdócio para criar uma família. Já não trabalhava no templo há cinco anos – enquanto seu pai fora sacerdote até o dia em que morrera.

- Antigamente – ela havia explicado, ainda usando aquele sorriso cansado que partia o coração de Mai. – as mikos não podiam casar. Na verdade, não podiam nem mesmo _pensar_ em um homem.

As duas riram de nada em particular, procurando nos registros da família a respeito das mikos, sozinhas em uma sala cheia de mofo.

- Se você pensar bem, lembravam as freiras da Igreja Católica, ou os Oráculos da Grécia Antiga. – Mai acrescentou, pensativa.

A outra mulher acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e continuou.

- As mikos tinham que se dedicar em ajudar as pessoas, trabalhar no templo... A castidade não era uma opção.

Mai corou furiosamente. Imagens do sonho que tivera assaltaram sua mente, como vinham fazendo nos momentos mais inoportunos. Concentrou-se em puxar uma caixa empoeirada do alto da estante e passá-la para Tsukiko. Quase se desequilibrou da escada, e riu alto quando conseguiu se agarrar em um degrau.

- Mas, hoje em dia, as coisas estão mais... Liberais. – a mulher continuou a falar. Estava apreciando ter uma companhia feminina, já que não tinha quase nenhuma amiga fora da família. – Pureza e castidade até encontrar alguém para compartilhar o resto da vida. Então, afastar-se do templo para casar.

- Foi assim com você, Tsukiko-san?

Acenando a cabeça vagarosamente, Tsukiko confirmou. Seu semblante imediatamente adquiriu os traços melancólicos que Mai não conseguia entender. Por que ela era tão infeliz?

Tinha observado Tsukiko interagir com o marido no dia anterior. Era óbvio que os dois gostavam um do outro. Ele era extremamente atencioso com ele, que por sua vez olhava para ele como um girassol acompanha a trajetória do sol. Será que sentia tanto pelas vítimas da maldição que não conseguia aproveitar o casamento?

Ainda refletindo sobre o assunto, Mai leu a etiqueta de uma das caixas no fundo da estante. "_Pergaminhos sem datação específica_". Parecia promissor!

Tentou alcançar o papelão com os dedos, mas seus braços eram curtos demais. Amaldiçoando o hormônio de crescimento e sua distribuição desleal entre os adolescentes japoneses, Mai apoiou o tronco do corpo na prateleira e puxou a caixa com força. Sendo Mai, acabou mexendo demais as pernas e derrubando a escada.

- Mai-chan! – escutou o grito abafado de Tsukiko vindo de baixo.

- Tsu-Tsukiko-san? – Mai perguntou, sem fôlego. – Daijobu?

- Sim, mas...

Aliviada por não tê-la machucado, Mai se esforçou para agüentar o próprio peso nos cotovelos. '_Acho que vou andar com amuletos daqui em diante. Essa má sorte não pode ser normal!_'. Pelos seus cálculos, aquela estante deveria ter uns dois metros, com uma margem de erro de um metro ou mais. As chances de quebrar o pescoço na queda pareceram multiplicar infinitamente diante daquela informação.

Estava começando a fraquejar quando sentiu alguma coisa puxar seus pés para baixo. Depois da resistência instintiva, percebeu que eles estavam firmes novamente, sobre alguma coisa sólida. Olhou para baixo e vu que a escada estava em pé, e que Naru tinha subido até metade dos degraus para ajudá-la.

- Você não pode ficar dez minutos sozinha sem causar um pandemônio? – a voz monótona dele perguntou.

Mai não resistiu em dar a língua para ele. Virou para terminar de tirar a caixa da ponta da prateleira.

- Valeu à pena. – ela retrucou, entregando a caixa para ele, que não pareceu ter nem a metade da dificuldade que ela tivera para carregar aquilo. – Acho que você vai gostar disso.

Kazuya leu a etiqueta com interesse.

- Veremos.

Depois de descer o resto dos degraus com a caixa nas mãos – como ele fez aquilo sem cair? – o chefe do SPR abriu a caixa no chão e olhou seu conteúdo. Mai ficou aliviada ao pôr os pés no tatame novamente, e correu para olhar por cima do ombro dele.

- E aí, alguma coisa interessante? – perguntou, curiosa.

Naru folheou alguns papéis bem antigos com cuidado e organizou-os na curva do braço antes de levantar. Mai viu alguns documentos se esfacelarem. Ele ainda ficou lendo o papel do topo da pilha por algum tempo antes de sair.

- Não sei. – Naru respondeu, finalmente.

Mai sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

- Como assim "não sabe"? Você não estava lendo os documentos?

- Eu não sou familiarizado com _kanji_. – foi a resposta imediata. Do jeito que ele falava, parecia até mesmo que era uma qualidade não saber kanji, para exaspero de Mai. – E duvido que você consiga lê-los, também. Além de não ser o seu forte, isso é antigo o bastante para ultrapassar seus limites de conhecimento. Vou levar para Lin ou Yasuhara-san.

Ah, que vontade de jogar aquela escada de alumínio na cabeça dele! Será que ele fazia questão de ser tão egocêntrico, mandão, autoconfiante, narcisis—

Naru ergueu a mão e tirou algumas teias de aranha presas no cabelo de Mai como se aquela fosse uma ação das mais corriqueiras. A menina perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio e ficou observando ele andar até o corredor, boquiaberta.

- Tem uma aranha subindo no seu braço, Mai. – ele informou, sem se virar.

- NANI!?

Depois de alguns minutos lutando contra artrópodes invisíveis e declarando, histérica, o _quanto_ ela odiava aranhas, Mai se acalmou e sentou no chão.

- Ele estava brincando, não estava? – ela suspirou, inconformada.

E pela primeira vez escutou a risada de Tsukiko. Ficou tão satisfeita em vê-la sorrir tão francamente que nem mesmo se importou em ser a palhaça da vez. A mulher ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota e enxugou as lágrimas de riso nos cantos dos olhos antes de se conter.

- Gomen, Mai-chan, mas foi tão engraçado!

- Não se importe comigo. Acontece o tempo todo. – Mai suspirou, espanando poeira da blusa e ainda um pouco preocupada com aranhas e outros bichos peludos. – Quem não o conhece, pensa que ele é incapaz de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. Aparentemente, eu sou o alvo favorito.

Como a escutou nenhuma resposta, Mai virou para encarar a jovem anfitriã. Tsukiko observava o rosto corado da garota com muita intensidade, como se estivesse vendo Mai pela primeira vez.

- Você gosta dele de verdade, não gosta?

Pega desprevenida, Mai não soube o que responder. Embora não se preocupasse tanto em ocultar o que sentia, nem mesmo Keiko e Michiru, suas amigas mais antigas, tinham ouvido Mai confessar nada a respeito. Nunca falara com ninguém sobre os sentimentos que nutria por Naru – com exceção do próprio Naru.

Fechou os olhos com amargura, lembrando do dia em que havia exposto aquela verdade para ele. Era noite, a lua estava cheia, e os dois estavam conversando na beira do lago onde o corpo de Gene fora encontrado. Agora que refletia a respeito, nunca mais faria uma confissão numa atmosfera tão romântica quanto aquela. Pena que a resposta tenha sido tão cruel.

_"Eu? Ou Gene?"_

Mai lembrava bem da sensação. Suas amigas já haviam dito que a dor da rejeição era algo como ter o ar arrancado dos pulmões, mas Mai sabia – tinha _certeza_ – que nada se comparava à dor quase física que sentira quando Naru perguntara aquilo. Naquele momento, Mai não saberia separar Naru de Gene. Para ela, eles eram a mesma pessoa.

E por isso ela se sentiu terrível – por ter se apaixonado pelo sorriso de Gene enquanto o chamava de Naru, e por ter dito que gostava de Naru quando na verdade nem mesmo sabia quem ele era.

Oliver nunca chegara a dizer que não gostava dela, ou que não poderia retribuir seus sentimentos, mas a opinião dele havia ficado bem clara quando ele afirmara que, no fim, todos escolhiam Gene. Isso significava que ele esperava que Mai seguisse o mesmo caminho. Afinal, todas as estatísticas e probabilidades naquela cabeça superdotada apontavam esse caminho, certo?

Ele só não considerou que Mai era uma variável inconstante naquela fórmula.

- Você gosta dele _tanto_ assim?

Piscando rapidamente e sentindo como se tivesse acabado de acordar, Mai escutou a voz cheia de riso de Tsukiko e sentiu as bochechas aquecerem. Desconcertada, balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

- Vocês brigam como um casal de recém-casados! – Tsukiko observou. Mai corou lindamente, irritada consigo mesma por ter sonhado acordada. – Como aconteceu?

_A melhor forma de enganar os outros é contar a verdade sempre que possível, e ocultar aquilo que não serve para o seu propósito. Mentiras são frágeis – especialmente no seu caso, que é uma péssima mentirosa._ Seguindo mais uma das instruções que Naru dera no trem, Mai contou a verdade.

- Primeiro, eu o confundi com o irmão gêmeo. – Tsukiko pareceu surpresa.

- Irmão gêmeo?

Mai admitia que aquela era uma história e tanto. Parecia até um livro. Ou um shoujo mangá.

- O nome dele era Eugene. Os dois eram idênticos fisicamente, mas Gene era gentil e sociável, e Naru era, bem, continua sendo um cientista obcecado que não entende muito bem a lógica da interação entre seres humanos. – a garota sorriu com ironia, enquanto terminava de tirar as teias de aranha dos cabelos.

- Você confundiu os gêmeos. – a mulher repetiu, impressionada.

- É uma longa história, bastante complicada e, bem, meio que inexplicável. – Mai suspirou. – Gene está morto.

Tsukiko arregalou os olhos.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrou, mortificada.

'_Eu também_'. Mai sorriu, ainda sentindo um aperto no peito, como sempre acontecia quando falava de Gene. Mas também estava aliviada – contar aquilo para uma estranha parecia estar tirando o peso do mundo de suas costas.

- Não se preocupe. – bateu palmas, lembrando dos últimos dois anos de sua vida com clareza. – Quando eu descobri que estava confundindo um com o outro, tratei de separá-los na minha memória.

A mulher riu quietamente.

- E percebeu que na verdade gostava de Shibuya-san.

_Se for conveniente__, deixe que os outros tirem as conclusões que quiserem daquilo que você contar._ Naru podia ser um sociopata convicto, mas certamente sabia manipular as pessoas. Mai passou a mão pela nuca, um tanto indignada por ser tão óbvia.

- É, algo nessa linha. Apesar de ele ser um narcisista arrogante e orgulhoso.

- E quando foi que você ganhou isso? – Tsukiko completou, sorrindo e apontando para a mão direita da menina.

O anel de noivado. Estava usando a jóia a menos de dois dias, mas já tinha se habituado tanto com a sensação fria do ouro antigo que parecia tê-la usado durante toda a sua vida. Se sobrevivesse a mais aquele caso, sentiria falta da aliança.

- Ah, isso. – Mai admirou o dedo anelar, pensativa. – Pouco antes de virmos para Yukihime. É por isso que os outros ainda não se acostumaram com a idéia.

Principalmente uma certa médium de cabelos escuros. Ainda não havia falado direito com o grupo sobre o assunto, mas sabia que Bou-san e Ayako estavam muito preocupados. Mai esquecera como era ter alguém que se importava com ela daquele jeito desde que sua mãe morrera e, por isso, não conseguia temer o perigo iminente.

- Oh. Não ficou com medo? – Tsukiko perguntou, novamente com aquela expressão de pesar.

Mai sorriu. Se tivera medo?

- Nem por um momento.

_Até agora._

--

- Esses papéis deviam estar em um museu. – Lin declarou, manuseando os documentos com pinças. Um deles partiu ao meio. – No mínimo cem anos.

- Felizmente, Mai pôs as mãos nisso antes dos arqueólogos. – Kazuya retrucou. – Consegue ler?

Lin franziu o cenho, concentrado. Aqueles kanjis estavam escritos a pincel, e seriam até legíveis se o papel não estivesse desmanchando em cinzas.

- Chá... Folha... – depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Lin suspirou. – Isso é uma receita de chá. – passou para outra folha. – Esse também. E esse é um pedido de entrega para... Não dá para ler.

Naru respirou fundo. Não gostava muito de não obter resultados imediatos, mas era paciente.

- Documentos do início do negócio de chá, imagino.

A porta da "base" abriu, e o monge entrou, acompanhado de Mai.

- E então, como vai a caça às mikos? – Houshou perguntou.

- Os documentos que Mai encontrou hoje não serviram para nada. – Naru respondeu, objetivamente.

- Oh, me desculpe! – Mai exclamou, sarcástica. Ele _não_ iria fazê-la se sentir culpada! – Esse era o último dos arquivos da Família Morinozuka, então, não posso fazer nada a respeito!

Pisando duro, a garota foi até a borda da mesa recolher os farelos de papel que caiam toda vez que Lin tirava um papel da pilha. Seu campo de visão ficou na mesma altura de um dos documentos que Lin estava examinando.

- Lin-san. – ela chamou. – Tem alguma coisa escrita no canto dessa página.

Naru, Houshou e Mai se aglomeraram ao redor do chinês enquanto ele virava o papel para ler.

- É verdade. "O inverno está chegando".

- Vago. – Naru constatou.

- Estranho. – Bou-san e Mai exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo.

Lin olhou a parte de trás de outro documento, mas não encontrou nada. Depois de quase um bloco de papel, havia outra mensagem discreta.

- "Logo vai começar. Precisamos ir embora o quanto antes". A escrita é diferente do outro papel. Mais elegante, e puseram mais pressão no pincel. A outra é mais simples.

_Um casal_. Estavam planejando fugir de Yukihime antes do inverno.

- Alguém queria escapar da maldição. – Mai expressou seus pensamentos em voz alta. Sua intuição estava pulsando, piscando como uma sirene. – Duas pessoas.

- Tem mais outro papel aqui, com a mesma caligrafia elegante desse. – Lin apontou para o último documento, e depois leu em voz alta. – "Você não deveria ter aceitado. Vamos desfazer o...", acho que a última palavra é "compromisso".

Mai procurou, ansiosa. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Achei! – exclamou, entregando o papel para Lin sem se importar se ele estava se desfazendo em suas mãos.

- É a mesma escrita do primeiro papel. Só consegui ler "pente" e "cabelo" da primeira frase.

Logo após informar isso, Lin se calou, concentrado. Como ele não disse nada por um longo tempo, Mai temeu pelo pior. Retorcendo as mãos, angustiada, inclinou-se sobre o ombro do chinês.

- E a outra frase, Lin-san?

Lin não respondeu imediatamente.

- "Tarde demais".

Naru procurou minuciosamente por mais mensagens escondidas entre as folhas escurecidas pelo tempo, mas não encontrou nada além de receitas de chá e contabilidade. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu pela bochecha de Mai. Mas ela logo tratou de enxugá-la com a manga da blusa e seguir para fazer o chá.

Os três homens ainda estavam discutindo o assunto quando ela se encolheu no kotetsu e apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre o tampo de madeira. Tristeza sempre trazia sono. Talvez ela acordasse menos deprimida.

--

**Claro que ela nem ****lembrava a possibilidade de sonhar com fantasmas de centenas de anos. ****Contr****ariada, viu-se novamente na pele**** da miko que tocava flauta.**** Mas dessa vez, estava caminhando por uma vila simples, cheia de pessoas sorridentes. Mai reconheceu as casas menores da propriedade dos Morinozuka no mesmo instante.**

- Ohayou, miko-sama! **– uma senhora cumprimentou alegremente na porta de uma das casas.**

**Mai sentiu o rosto contrair num sorriso, involuntariamente.**

- Ohayou, obaa-san. Seu marido está melhor? **– a miko perguntou, atenciosa.**

- Sim, miko-sama! Graças a você!

'_Espere um momento_', **Mai pensou, enquanto sua "personagem" continuava a caminhar pelo lugar, sendo bem recebida onde quer que fosse,** '_essa não me parece uma assassina destruidora de noivados em potencial_'**. A moça parecia**** uma santa! Os aldeões não paravam de agradecer e curvar o corpo enquanto ela passava.**

**Finalmente, depois de muito andar, a miko parou num casebre mais afastado dos outros. Uma mulher de rosto marcado veio atendê-la, ansiosa.**

- Graças aos deuses a senhora veio! **– a mulher exclamou, com lágrimas brilhando nos olhos. **– Ele piorou de repente esta noite.

**Eficiente, a sacerdotisa seguiu a camponesa para dentro da casa modesta. Havia um garotinho de no máximo seis anos deitando em um futon.**** Sua respiração parecia ir e vir num chiado ****ininterrupto****. A miko ****se ****ajoelhou, silenciosa, e colocou a mão na testa da criança. Mai sentiu a pele arder.**

- O frio não está ajudando, e com o inverno tão perto... **– a moça pensou, em voz alta.**

- Oh, não. Ele não vai...? **– a mãe, desesperada, não teve coragem de terminar a pergunta.**

- Não. **– a miko respondeu prontamente, convicta. – Ele vai ficar bem.**

**Foi então que a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Mai começou a sentir um formigamento pelo corpo inteiro, e depois alguns espasmos violentos, como se estivesse levando uma descarga elétrica.**** Não era uma sensação desconhecida: muito pelo contrário, ela lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que havia sentido aquilo pela primeira vez.**** Aquela noção de poder, descendo em ondas pelo corpo, esmagando seus ouvidos... Já havia sentido antes, quando Naru usara telecinése para destruir Okubo-sama dentro do templo da caverna.**

**A miko concentrou ****aquela energia**** estranha nas mãos e tocou o peito da criança. O menino pareceu sentir dor****, mas****, logo em seguida, o peito dele subiu e desceu serenamente, sua respiração ritmada e silenciosa.**

**Mai nem se deu conta dos agradecimentos molhados da mãe do garotinho. Só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa – a miko havia usado kikou. Ela era um PK.**

**Tão poderosa quanto Naru, diga-se de passagem.**

**Antes que pudesse se recuperar do choque da revelação, a cena havia mudado. Agora, ela estava no meio de uma floresta, numa clareira. Estava admirando o céu cheio de nuvens.**

- Você deveria parar de fazer isso.

**A voz séria e inconfundível de Naru interrompeu a paz do momento. A miko não pareceu surpresa em encontrá-lo ali. Virou para encará-lo, totalmente à vontade entre as sombras das árvores, usando branco e azul.**

**Mai entendeu que ela sabia que ele viria encontrá-la ali.**

- Isso o quê?

**Ele caminhou para a clareira iluminada, elegante como só Naru podia ser – mesmo que aquele não fosse Naru.**

- Usar esse poder. É perigoso.

**Ela ficou irritada instantaneamente. Mai não pôde deixar de se sentir familiarizada com a reação.**

- Acredite, sou experiente e sei controlá-lo muito bem. **– ela afirmou, com veemência.**** –** Nunca machucaria ninguém com ele.

**Mal terminou de falar, Mai sentiu o mundo turvar diante de seus olhos, seus joelhos cederam e seu equilíbrio falhou. O corpo subitamente não agüentava ficar de pé, mas nunca chegou a atingir o chão.**

**Quando sua visão tornou a entrar em foco, o rosto insuportavelmente bonito de Naru estava a poucos palmos de distância do seu. As únicas coisas que a mantinham erguida eram as mãos dele segurando sua cintura, e ela agarrava o tecido branco do kimono dele de forma inconsciente, buscando se equilibrar.**

- Não estou dizendo que é perigoso para eles. Estou dizendo que é perigoso para você. **– ele tornou a falar, as sobrancelhas se elevando de forma superior. – **Isso está destruindo seu corpo aos poucos.

**Mai sentiu que a miko queria explodir todas as frustrações nele, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente suspirou e deixou-se depender do apoio oferecido, encostando a testa no peito dele de uma forma tão comovente que Mai sentiu vo****ntade de chorar por ela.**

- Não posso parar agora. Eles precisam de mim. **– foi a réplica sofrida.**

**Mais do que simplesmente surpresa, Mai sentiu os braços do rapaz abraçando-a com força.**

- E quanto a mim? **– ele perguntou, exigente. –** Eu também preciso de você.

**O coração da menina deu um salto tão grande no peito que ela se perguntou se era possível sofrer um ataque cardíaco durante um sonho paranormal. Sentiu um pouco de inveja da miko, e um pouco de** **gratidão, também. Só mesmo num sonho poderia escutar Naru dizer, com todas as letras, que precisava dela. Infelizmente, aquele não era o Naru, e aquela não era a Mai.**

**Naru nunca iria abraçá-la com tão forte. ****Nem emolduraria s****eu rosto com aquelas mãos frias.**

**E muito menos capturaria seus lábios com ímpeto, roubando seu fôlego e sua alma de uma vez só.**

_Definitivamente._

--

Mai. _Mai._

- MAI!

Demorou alguns segundos pra que ela lembrasse que aquele era seu nome. Taniyama Mai. E que ela não era uma miko. E que Naru não havia agarrado-a no meio de uma floresta. O que era uma pena.

Esfregando os olhos e esticando as pernas por baixo do kotetsu, Mai finalmente despertou.

- Nani? – perguntou, bocejando.

- Por Buda, menina, você quer me matar do coração?

Levantando a cabeça devagar, Mai se viu cercada por um grupo considerável de pessoas. Ajoelhado a sua frente, Bou-san parecia prestes a ter algum tipo de crise nervosa. Ayako massageava a têmpora, ao lado dele. John estava inclinado sobre a estudante, apoiado nos joelhos, e até mesmo Masako parecia apreensiva.

Kazuya, por sua vez, estava observando alguma coisa nos monitores, ao lado de Lin. Se ele não estava preocupado, então não era nada sério e ameaçador. Mai se espreguiçou sem pressa.

- O que foi, dessa vez? – perguntou, ainda sonolenta.

- Estamos tentando acordar você há vinte minutos. – Ayako informou. – Tentamos de tudo: gritos, cócegas, ameaças...

- E você não moveu nem um milímetro! – Bou-san completou, alterado. – Se não tivesse me certificado de que ainda estava respirando, diria que estava morta. Seu corpo estava gelado!

Mai olhou de um lado para o outro, confusa. Agora que ele mencionava, estava mesmo sentindo frio. Abraçou o próprio corpo, tentando se aquecer.

- Havia uma presença cercando você. – Masako informou, por um momento esquecendo sua raiva. – Um espírito antigo. Shibuya-san achou melhor não fazermos nada a respeito enquanto você continuasse bem.

Algo pareceu se encaixar na mente de Mai assim que Masako terminou de falar.

- Naru! – Mai pulou do kotetsu, assustando os amigos. Kazuya simplesmente olhou por cima do ombro. – Ela era um PK!

- Quem era um PK, Mai? – Houshou perguntou, exasperado. Aquela menina iria deixá-lo maluco a qualquer momento.

- A miko, é claro! – Mai respondeu, impaciente.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Masako e Ayako começaram a discutir no mesmo instante. Houshou tentou se fazer ouvir pela balbúrdia e atacou Mai com perguntas. John procurou acalmar os ânimos de todos, enquanto Yasuhara começava a perguntar o que, exatamente, Mai quisera dizer afirmando que uma pessoa morta tinha poderes psicocinéticos.

Naru, por sua vez, estava observando uma versão veloz do vídeo que a câmera instalada na base havia capturado. Mai havia caído no sono meia hora antes, e assim que fechara os olhos, sua temperatura corporal começara a baixar vertiginosamente. Dez minutos depois, Ayako tentou despertá-la, sem sucesso, e fez escândalo suficiente para que o resto do SPR viesse checar a situação.

Hara-san dissera desde o início que o espírito mais poderoso do templo era antigo o bastante para ter centenas de anos. E agora, Mai dissera que ela fora uma PK enquanto vivia. Uma combinação perigosa.

- O que você acha, Lin? – perguntou, ainda observando a figura adormecida de Mai na tela. No fim do vídeo, a temperatura dela tornava a subir, e ela acordava.

- Se ela era PK e sabia disso, nós temos problemas.

- Explicaria porque o raio de ação dela é tão grande, e também como ela consegue levar as vítimas até o altar e prendê-las. – Naru pegou o casaco que estava pendurado na cadeira e o vestiu. – Ela consegue sentir pessoas sensitivas, e só interage com Mai quando ela está dormindo.

- Por que Mai, e não Hara-san?

Kazuya pensou por um instante.

- Hara-san é experiente e sabe se defender quando esse tipo de situação não lhe é conveniente. Também não tenho como saber a extensão dos poderes de Mai, já que ela é latente e não tem controle algum sobre se mesma.

- Significa que ela está mordendo a isca? – Lin questionou, cauteloso.

Sem dar nenhum tipo de resposta, Naru enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e caminhou até Mai. Levantou-a do chão pelos ombros e pegou o casaco que ela estivera usando como travesseiro.

A confusão acabou no mesmo momento.

- Naru-chan? – Bou-san chamou, confuso.

- Estamos saindo para dar uma volta. – Kazuya informou, indiferente, abrindo o casaco e esoerando que Mai o vestisse. – Pesquisem por mikos que usaram kikou nessa vila nos últimos quinhentos anos e me mostrem os resultados quando voltarmos.

Mais preocupado em se fazer entender para o grupo de pessoas incrédulas na sala do que em olhar a reação de sua "noiva", Noll falhou em notar o rosto anormalmente corado de Mai. A garota, no entanto, estava bastante consciente de si mesma e quase experimentou outra viagem extracorpórea quando ele empurrou-a para fora pelos ombros.

Só conseguia pensar que Naru era a última pessoa com quem queria passar algum tempo sozinha depois daquele sonho _embaraçoso_. Por alguma razão, achava que ele iria perguntá-la a respeito.

Uma miko amargurada parecia ser problema pequeno diante das possibilidades daquele passeio.

--

**File #5 – Closed**

--

**N/A:** Força, Mai-chan! O que será que Naru pretende com esse _passeio_? Vou dar uma dica: Mai vai precisar ficar repetindo a si mesma, várias vezes, o mantra "Aja naturalmente". Curiosos? Eu também! Ainda não escrevi esse capítulo – no File #5 era o último daqueles que eu tinha imprimido.

Lembrando que o "Naru" que apareceu nesse sonho e no do capítulo passado não é o Kazuya/Oliver e nem o Eugene, oka? É o _affair_ da miko e o pivô de toda a confusão. Por isso, ele não age como o Naru – porque ele não é o Naru. A miko também não age como a Mai, porque ela não é a Mai. Eu quis fazer um sonho semelhante àquele que a Mai teve no caso da Família Yashimi, só que mais realista, mostrando que os poderes dela estão evoluindo, mas que ela ainda associa os personagens da lembrança às pessoas que ela conhece.

**Glossário:** _nani?_ / o quê?; _kikou_ / vide último episódio do anime; _daijobu?_ / você está bem?; _gomen _/ desculpa; _ohayou_ / bom dia

Sobre a Mai ter se declarado para o Naru: isso aconteceu mesmo na série escrita. Assim que ela falou que gostava dele "de uma forma especial" (ela teve que explicar, porque o Naru é muito igênuo nessas coisas), ele perguntou _"Eu? Ou Gene?"_. Sim, eu também tive vontade de gritar nessa hora.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com muito carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	6. File 6

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt não é meu. Eu certamente não conseguiria escrever mais de oito livros sem fazer com que os protagonistas se apaixonem.

--

**File #6**

**Cloud number nine**

--

Mai duvidava muito que alguém daquela cidade pensasse que eles – _ela e Naru _– formavam qualquer tipo de casal. Os dois já estavam andando nas ruas congeladas de Yukihime havia mais de meia hora, e o rapaz não nem mesmo se dignara a diminuir o passo para que sua assistente, ou melhor, sua "noiva" pudesse alcançá-lo e pelo menos andar a seu lado. A garota, por sua vez, se recusava terminantemente em correr para acompanhá-lo, emburrada.

Resultado: Naru caminhava na frente, com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, e Mai marchava quatro passos atrás, murmurando imprecações e refreando lançar algumas das maldições que Lin acabara de lhe ensinar. Ele poderia _pelo menos_ dizer para onde eles estavam indo, não é? Ou se virar para ela de vez em quando. E falar. Sobre qualquer coisa! Ele mesmo havia dito que precisavam agir naturalmente para conseguirem levar a farsa adiante!

Suspirando o mais silenciosamente possível, Mai soprou ar quente entre as mãos enluvadas e baixou a cabeça para olhar a calçada parcialmente coberta de gelo. Talvez ele estivesse seguindo o plano a risca. Naru era daquele jeito (insensível, objetivo, narcisista) normalmente. Talvez ela estivesse errada em esperar mais dele.

Pensando bem, como iria reagir se ele simplesmente começasse a chamá-la de algum apelido meloso e esquisito, como fazem a maioria dos namorados? Tentou não tremer diante do _horror_.

Já havia pensado cruzar os quatro passos de distância que os separavam e agarrar o braço dele, mas logo descartou a idéia. Andar pendurada no braço de Naru era a marca registrada de Masako, e a médium a mataria se sequer imaginasse outra pessoa fazendo aquilo. Além disso, Naru ficaria rígido e desconfortável assim que ela tentasse algo desse tipo.

E Mai não se achava bonita o suficiente para ser conduzida de forma tão _pomposa._

De tão perdida que estava nessas conjecturas, a garota não percebeu quando o "noivo" parou de andar, e acabou esbarrando de repente nas costas dele. Naru segurou-a pelo cotovelo antes que ela caísse, mal escondendo sua irritação.

- Seja mais atenta.

- _Desculpa._ – ela sibilou, resistindo à vontade de puxar o braço e se afastar.

_Aja naturalmente_. Essa fora a regra básica que os dois haviam discutido no trem, antes de chegarem à cidade. Não podia dar um salto a cada nesga de contato físico entre eles, certo?

Deixando de lado todas as suas razões para estar de péssimo humor, Mai olhou para frente e viu que haviam parado em frente a um _café_. O letreiro logo acima piscava duas palavras francesas que Mai não conseguiu entender muito bem.

- Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, Naru? – Mai perguntou, apontando para o letreiro.

Arrependeu-se no segundo seguinte, quando Kazuya ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogante.

- '_Cafè créme'_. Isso é um vocabulário básico para qualquer pessoa que já tenha tomado uma xícara de café na vi—

- Tá bom, eu captei a mensagem. O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – a menina interrompeu, exasperada. Francamente, Naru conseguiria até mesmo fazer um _padre _perder a compostura. Ela já havia visto John suar frio enquanto falava com o chefe da SPR.

Naru empregou sua melhor expressão de jogador de pôquer.

- Geralmente, as pessoas vêm a um café para tomar café.

Mai ergueu as mãos para o alto, derrotada, antes de empurrar a porta de vidro da loja e entrar. Atrás dela, Kazuya procurou mascarar seu sorriso o mais rápido que pôde.

Marchando com os braços colados ao longo do corpo, a garota chegou a uma das mesas para dois, próxima à vitrine, e se jogou na cadeira, enquanto Naru se sentava na cadeira oposta, a própria imagem da elegância, fazendo com que a imaginação fértil da garota começasse a trabalhar planos de assassinato e desfiguração facial. O rapaz ignorou os olhos castanhos que o fuzilavam e olhou para fora.

Antes que Mai pudesse tentar quebrar o silêncio com alguma outra pergunta, a garçonete apareceu com o _menu_, sorrindo com dentes tão brancos que Mai teve que desviar o olhar.

- Bem vindos! O que vão pedir?

Tornando a esquecer toda a sua raiva, Mai abriu o cardápio no centro da mesinha, para que seu companheiro também pudesse ler, e admirou a vasta lista de produtos oferecidos. Havia bolos, tortas, chocolates e todos os chás que ela conhecia. Sua boca começou a encher de água.

- Ne, Naru! Acho que aqui tem todos os chás que você gosta! – Sorriu com satisfação para o _menu_, pensando em como era bom _não ter_ que fazer o chá dessa vez. Virou para a garçonete. – Eu vou querer o chocolate quente!

A garota empurrou o cardápio para Kazuya, que mal olhou a lista.

- Darjeeling.

- Não acredito que você vai pedir o mesmo chá que você toma toda hora quando tem uma lista desse tamanho na sua frente! – Mai tomou o cardápio da mão dele e leu com atenção a lista. – Aqui, porque você não toma um chá preto, pra variar um pouco? Que tal _sencha_? Afinal, você está no Japão.

Naru encostou o queixo na mão e virou o rosto para continuar a olhar pela vitrine.

- Faça como você quiser.

Triunfante, Mai devolveu o cardápio para a garçonete. Não era todo dia que ele capitulava com uma decisão dela assim, sem resistência.

- Então, um chocolate quente para mim, e um _sencha_ para ele. – finalizou o pedido, entusiasmada. A garçonete observou o rosto da garota por um momento antes de se virar para sair.

Mai acompanhou a moça com os olhos antes de virar novamente para Kazuya, com a intenção de iniciar alguma conversa amena sobre algum assunto simples e condizente com aquele passeio: sem objetivo. A luz fria da tarde, filtrada pelo vidro congelado do café, deixava a pele dele ainda mais pálida em contraste com o sobretudo escuro. O coração da menina deu um salto tão grande que ela se obrigou a olhar para baixo e esconder o rosto – que ela tinha certeza que estaria tão vermelho quanto o seu cachecol. Era injusto que ele fosse tão bonito assim.

Observou os próprios dedos apertarem a borda da mesa de madeira com interesse fingido, e notou o par de luvas pretas que estava usando. Pareciam grandes demais em suas mãos. Tornou a olhar para Naru, e notou que as mãos dele estavam nuas.

- Ne, Naru... – chamou, incerta, e ergueu as mãos. – Essas luvas são suas?

Ele apenas moveu os olhos para observá-la, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mai sentiu as bochechas aquecerem ainda mais, e começou a tirar as luvas.

- Se você tirar as luvas para me dar, um de nós continuará sem nada, então, fique com elas. – a voz calma atravessou a mesa silenciosa.

- Demo...

A garçonete chegou com um par de xícaras na bandeja, e Mai desistiu de contra-argumentar. Colocou o par de luvas escuras em cima da mesa e envolveu a xícara quente com as mãos. Naru podia ser um cientista idiota, narcisista e orgulhoso, mas também era generoso demais para o próprio bem.

- Vocês não são daqui, certo?

Mai quase derrubou o chocolate na mesa. Não percebera que a garçonete continuava ao lado da mesa, abraçando a bandeja e encarando o casal com interesse. Sorriu, sem graça, e afirmou com a cabeça. Naru continuou olhando pela vitrine.

- Estão fazendo turismo? – a moça tornou a perguntar.

Imaginando quem, em sã consciência, viria _passear_ em pleno Inverno em uma cidade que não tinha estação de esqui, Mai tomou um gole do chocolate.

- Não, não. Estamos aqui a trabalho. – Mai informou, evasiva. – Nossa, esse chocolate é mesmo uma delícia.

A garçonete não agradeceu o elogio. Mai notou que ela não estava mais sorrindo e parecia um tanto hostil. Olhou para o lado oposto da mesa e viu que Naru ainda não havia nem mesmo tocado na xícara de chá preto.

- Trabalho de quê?

Tentando ser educada e não responder algo do tipo "não é da sua conta!", Mai sorriu sem graça e encarou o chefe em busca de ajuda. Não que ele tenha olhado de volta.

- Eto, é um pouco difícil de explicar. – a menina sorriu, sem graça, e tratou de tomar mais um gole de sua xícara na esperança de que a garçonete tivesse tato e fosse embora. Não sentiu mais o gosto de chocolate.

- Vocês fazem parte daquele grupo estranho hospedado na mansão Morinozuka. – não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação.

Finalmente irritada o suficiente para esquecer os bons modos, Mai preparou uma resposta ríspida, antecipada pela entonação abaixo de zero de Kazuya.

- Não acho que isso seja do seu interesse.

A garçonete parecia ter engolido alguma coisa azeda demais. O rosto dela contorceu, e ela meio que arreganhou os dentes como se fosse rosnar.

- Claro que é da minha conta quando uma trupe de impostores chega na minha cidade clamando que irá desfazer a maldição do Templo! – a mulher grasnou, sem nenhum resquício de polidez. – O máximo que vão fazer é agravar a maldição e deixar os espíritos ainda mais irritados.

Ao longo de quase três anos, Mai já havia visto e ouvido muitas pessoas, até mesmo entre os clientes, duvidando da eficiência do SPR e até mesmo utilizando uma vasta quantidade de sinônimos para "impostores" ao descrevê-los. Nunca conseguiria se acostumar àquele tipo de tratamento.

- Acho que a senhora precisa de algum fundamento ao fazer uma acusação séria como essa! – Mai exclamou, exaltada, esquecendo completamente do chocolate quente.

Soltando um risinho de escárnio, a mulher segurou a bandeja com tanta força que Mai pensou que ela poderia arremessar o disco de metal a qualquer momento.

- Olhe só para você! Deve ter no máximo uns quinze anos! – a mulher prosseguiu, apontando para Mai. – Como você quer que eu acredite que uma criancinha como você possa desfazer uma maldição secular como a nossa?

Presa entre a indignação e frustração, Mai não conseguiu formular uma resposta à altura. Em parte, entendia o que a garçonete havia dito: ela realmente _era_ uma muito jovem – não com quinze anos, mas ainda assim muito jovem – e não passava muita confiança como uma exorcista. Não que ela _fosse_ uma exorcista, mas era assim que as pessoas costumavam pensar sobre o SPR, como uma empresa de exorcismo. Apesar de ser longe disso.

A própria Mai se perguntava, às vezes, qual _exatamente_ era sua função na SPR. Fazedora de chá?

- Eu agradeceria se a senhora não destratasse a minha noiva. – a voz fria de Naru cortou a discussão. Ele não estava mais com a mão no queixo, e sim com a coluna reta e as mãos sobre o colo. Mai não gostaria de estar na pele da garçonete, porque ela conhecia seu chefe bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava irritado.

E se num humor neutro Naru já era intragável, quando estava irritado era insuportável.

- Sua noiva, essa menina? Além de tudo, ainda trás a própria noiva para correr riscos nesse lugar? – a mulher gritou. – Vocês são piores do que eu imaginava!

- Também gostaria que a senhora tivesse o mínimo de decoro exigido em ambiente profissional. – Naru, num tom gélido reservado aos desafetos (ou a Mai, quando ela cometia algum erro de proporções intangíveis). – Nossos clientes são os Morinozuka. O que nós fazemos não lhe diz respeito. Tudo o que a senhora está obtendo com essa discussão inútil é denegrir a imagem desse estabelecimento.

- Não fuja do assunto, seu...

- Basta!

O grito vindo do balcão da loja fez com que a garçonete congelasse. Um senhor idoso, usando um avental por cima de um agasalho, se arrastou até a mesa deles. A barba dele era tão branca e comprida que Mai teve dificuldade em separar o que era barba do que era avental.

- Vá para os fundos e recomponha-se. – o velho senhor falou, enérgico, para a garçonete, que abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Quando estiver mais calma, venha falar comigo.

A moça curvou o corpo algumas vezes e correu para uma porta ao lado do balcão. O velho suspirou visivelmente e sorriu para os clientes assustados, antes de se virar completamente para Mai e Naru.

- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento inadequado da minha empregada. – ele abaixou a cabeça, humilde. – Permita-me deixar seus pedidos por conta da casa.

- Não há porque se desculpar. – Mai apressou-se em falar. Estava se sentindo culpada com a aquele senhor tão gentil agindo daquela forma por sua causa. – Nós também fizemos parte da discussão.

Naru estendeu a mão e colocou na bandeja que ficara em cima da mesa um par de pequenos cartões onde se lia "Vale um pedido" debaixo do slogan da loja. Tentando não pensar em coisas do tipo '_Ele não pretendia pagar desde o começo, e só veio aqui porque já tinha esses vales!_', Mai sorriu para o dono da loja.

- Morinozuka Tsukiko-sama disse que esse era o melhor café da cidade. – Naru comentou, displicente.

- Oh. – o senhor sorriu, divertido, e segurou a bandeja. – Então recebam esses aqui de brinde, pelo transtorno.

O velho deu outros dois cartões, idênticos aos que Naru havia colocado na bandeja, para Mai, que aceitou, sem graça. Depois observou, com toda a sabedoria de seus muitos anos de vida impregnada na voz.

- O povo de Yukihime é muito desconfiado, ainda mais nessa época do ano. A maioria não acredita que a nossa maldição possa ser desfeita. – ele piscou para Mai, que sorriu. – Mas eu sou velho o bastante para não duvidar de mais nada.

Naru levantou e acenou com a cabeça para o dono da loja. Mai tentou ser mais calorosa.

- Nós já vamos indo, ji-sama. Obrigada por tudo. – curvou o corpo e pegou o par de luvas que havia deixado sobre a mesa.

O senhor sorriu com os olhos fechados.

- Volte sempre.

--

Depois de vários minutos no calor daquela loja aquecida, Mai se assustou com a repentina lufada de vento frio que a recebeu assim que saiu do café. Um tanto preocupada em ter congelado alguma parte do rosto, procurou por Naru, que já havia saído. O rapaz já andara uns dois metros para frente e não demonstrava que iria parar para esperá-la.

Ao invés de ficar irritada, Mai começou a rir. Sabia que ele odiava entrar em discussões sem sentido, mas havia acabado de participar de uma só para defendê-la daquela garçonete. Estava muito grata, e também sentia alguma coisa quente espalhar pelo peito.

Amor. Que palavra assustadora.

- Matte, Naru!

Correu até alcançá-lo e segurou o cachecol dele para fazê-lo parar. Kazuya apenas olhou para a garota, novamente expondo sua melhor expressão de pôquer. Mai sorriu e estendeu o par de luvas para ele.

- Coloque a luva. – pediu.

Naru suspirou quase inaudivelmente.

- Eu já disse que se eu colocar as luvas, você vai ficar sem.

Mai perdeu a paciência, puxou a mão direita dele e deslizou a luva sobre ela. Depois pegou o outro par e colocou sua própria mão esquerda, de forma que cada um ficasse com uma das duas luvas.

Naru rolou os olhos.

- E agora cada um de nós está com uma mão sem luva, então, tecnicamente, a sua idéia não foi completamente efetiva.

Foi a vez de Mai rolar os olhos.

- Naru, você não tem um pingo de criatividade, mesmo.

Antes que ele pudesse retrucar, Mai agarrou a mão esquerda dele com a sua direita, entrelaçando os dedos. Sentiu o braço dele enrijecer por um momento, mas ignorou isso e seu próprio nervosismo. Riu para extravasar os sentimentos que se acumulavam como uma avalanche em seu peito.

- Pronto. Foi ou não foi uma solução eficiente?

Ele ficou tanto tempo calado que ela quase desistiu e correu de volta para a base. Quase tremeu de alívio quando começaram a andar novamente, dessa vez num ritmo mais devagar.

- Devo admitir que você tem os seus momentos.

- Será que é querer demais que você me elogie nessas horas?

A mão dele estava tão gelada quanto a dela estava quente mas, em pouco tempo, estavam na mesma temperatura.

--

Oliver Davis nunca, nem mesmo nos seus momentos mais humanos, imaginara a si mesmo andando por aí de mãos dadas com alguém. De alguma forma – na sua mente extremamente pragmática e científica – "andar de mãos dadas" era uma invasão de espaço pessoal superior a "andar com Hara-san pendurada no braço". E se havia uma coisa que o doutor Davis prezava acima de muitas coisas era seu espaço pessoal. Essa idéia não passara por sua cabeça nem mesmo quando maquinara aquele plano de falso noivado.

Mas ali estava ele, andando de mãos dadas com alguém. Mas especificamente, sua assistente pessoal e noiva temporária. E enquanto não reprovava a idéia dela – quando o objetivo deles era, realmente, chegar o mais próximo possível de um casal legítimo – precisava refletir como, exatamente, aquela situação o afetava.

Ao contrário do que imaginara, não se sentia incomodado. Muito pelo contrário: agora que tinha uma das mãos enluvada e a outra aquecida pela de Mai, podia pensar com mais clareza e parar de andar com as mãos nos bolsos. Também não se sentia como um tolo, ou embaraçado.

O que restava era uma sensação de conforto e... Segurança? O que quer que fosse, a verdade era que não abominava a idéia de andar de mãos dadas com Mai.

Tinha certeza de que Gene estava rolando de rir, onde quer que ele estivesse.

Eles já tinham andado bastante desde que haviam saído do café. Mai ainda não havia parado de falar nem por um minuto: comentava sobre os cristais de gelo nas árvores, sobre as mulheres de kimono no parque, sobre os cães imensos do posto policial, sobre qualquer coisa que captasse sua atenção no passeio. Só não falava sobre o sonho que tivera enquanto dormia na base.

Quando eles alcançaram um parque a beira de um lago congelado, Naru desistiu de esperar.

- Você não vai contar nada sobre o sonho. – ele afirmou, parando abruptamente. Mai ainda andou alguns passos antes de virar.

- Eh? – ela perguntou, confusa. Depois entendeu. – Eto...

A garota parecia envergonhada. As suspeitas dele se confirmaram quando ela desviou o olhar e tornou a virar para frente.

- Já falei as informações relevantes.

- Acho melhor eu decidir o que é relevante ou não. Você tende a se equivocar nesse quesito.

Ela tentou soltar a mão dele para esconder o rosto corado. Como ele não deixou, se contentou em virar ainda mais o rosto.

- É muito embaraçoso, Naru.

Vendo que ela não iria cooperar, Naru tomou sua decisão rapidamente.

- Então você não me deixa escolhas.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar no que ele queria dizer com aquilo, Naru puxou o braço dela pelas mãos entrelaçadas, fazendo com que ela virasse para ele de repente. Equilibrou a menina segurando-a pelo ombro com a mão livre.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ela não conseguiu nem mesmo expressar sua surpresa.

Surpresa essa que só fez aumentar quando ele encostou os lábios nos dela.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi algo que Mai definitivamente não esperaria de um beijo, mas devia ter imaginado quando se tratava de um dos paranormais mais notáveis da atualidade.

O seu sonho tornou a passar novamente diante de seus olhos, piscando rapidamente como um filme acelerado. Parecia que alguma parte de sua mente estava sendo copiada e absorvida por outra pessoa. Demorou um tempo para que ela percebesse que ele estava usando psicometria nela. Todo o processo pareceu demorar horas, mas o beijo – que não passou de um roçar de lábios – durou apenas alguns segundos.

Os dois se afastaram, arfando – Mai pela surpresa, Naru pelo esforço mental. Esqueceram até mesmo de soltar as mãos. E a única coisa que Mai conseguiu pensar em dizer com sua mente nublada, foi:

- Os seus lábios estão frios.

--

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Ayako sussurrou para Houshou e John depois de alguns minutos tensos na base do SPR.

Mai e Naru haviam voltado do passeio algumas horas antes, com expressões totalmente diferentes das que usavam quando haviam saído. Mai parecia extremamente envergonhada, e Naru parecia, bem, o mesmo de sempre, só que mais pensativo. Mas isso quase passou despercebido pela miko, pois outro fator de suma importância modificava a figura da dupla quando os dois entraram na base.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas.

E por mais que Mai tivesse tentado aplacar a fúria de Masako falando que aquela era uma maneira criativa de combater a falta de luvas e que eles estavam noivos, _por Buda!_, Ayako entendeu a fúria da médium. Sim, podia ter seus poderes de miko freqüentemente subestimados e criticados mas, se tinha uma coisa que Ayako confiava além deles era sua percepção para relacionamentos.

No caso, conseguia quase ver a aura de intimidade que surgira de repente entre os membros mais jovens da SPR.

Era fato conhecido entre os membros do grupo que as únicas pessoas da empresa japonesa que Naru tratava pelo primeiro nome eram Lin, que ele conhecia desde os oito anos de idade, e Mai. Aquilo por si só já deixava Masako em estado de ciúme constante. Unindo isso ao "caso das mãos dadas", Ayako começava a pensar se aquele romance era inteiramente fictício.

- Eu não faço idéia, mas Naru está agindo como um computador desde que voltou. – Bou-san respondeu, também sussurrando.

- Ele sempre age como um robô. – Ayako retrucou.

- Se vocês não vão trabalhar, sugiro que comprem uma passagem de volta para Tokyo. – a voz do chefe ecoou pela sala.

Os três deram um salto em suas cadeiras e trataram de continuar a procurar nos livros e documentos históricos de Yukihime – conseguidos com o poder da família Morinozuka – alguma lenda sobre a miko que vivera na cidade trezentos anos antes. Como ela usara kikou ainda em vida, Kazuya esperava que a existência dela sobrevivesse pelo menos no folclore local.

Ninguém havia achado nada até aquele momento. Lin continuava pesquisando no computador, enquanto Mai lia livros infantis e Naru catalogava os registros das câmeras e sensores de calor daquele dia.

Ouviu-se um baque surdo vindo do kotetsu, que chamou a atenção do restante da sala. Mai esfregava a testa, sem graça.

- Desculpem. Acho que estou um pouco cansada.

Masako não poupou a oportunidade e tomou a pilha de livros infantis ainda não lidos, agressiva.

- Se você não vai trabalhar, Taniyama-san, não atrapalhe. Ouviu o que Shibuya-san disse: compre uma passagem de volta. – a médium sibilou, fazendo com que Mai se encolhesse um pouco.

Naru parou de anotar e olhou para as duas.

- Hara-san está certa. – o rapaz falou. Mai olhou para ele sem acreditar. – Se não consegue trabalhar, é melhor não atrapalhar.

Levantando da mesa de uma vez, Mai colocou as mãos na cintura, indignada.

- E o que você sugere, que eu vá e compre mesmo uma passagem para Tokyo?

- Isso seria pouco proveitoso e desnecessário. – ele retrucou, calmo. Mai massageou a testa, confusa. – Vá dormir.

Girando os olhos, Mai caminhou a passos largos até a porta, sem se despedir de ninguém. Houshou, Ayako e John observaram, entretidos, enquanto Naru continuava encarando a porta seriamente. Menos de um minuto depois, a porta abriu de novo, e uma Mai muito tímida tornou a entrar.

- Ne, Naru... – a garota começou, olhando para o chão. – Eu não sei como chegar ao meu quarto.

- Eu sei. – foi a resposta dele, enquanto levantava da cadeira e seguia para a porta.

- Oyasumi, minna. – Mai acenou com a mão, sem graça, enquanto seguia o "noivo" para fora.

No silêncio que reinou na sala quando eles saíram, Ayako e Houshou se esforçaram ao máximo para não rir da expressão mortificada de Hara-san.

--

Mai precisava falar alguma coisa. Os corredores eram escuros demais, iluminados por lâmpadas tão fracas que a escuridão se tornava opressiva. Naru era tão silencioso que até os passos dele pareciam abafados em comparação à suas passadas ruidosas.

- Você não precisava ter vindo. Era só me dizer o caminho.

- Se eu te dissesse o caminho, você iria passar a noite toda procurando. Não adiantaria nem mesmo desenhar um mapa.

Em compensação, falar alguma coisa para Naru sempre trazia suas conseqüências. No caso, irritação imediata e dor de cabeça.

Pelo menos eles estavam agindo normalmente depois _daquilo_. Ajudava pensar que era pelo bem da investigação, que Naru pretendia usar a psicometria desde o começo e que eles nem chegaram a encostar os lábios direito.

Pensando bem, aquilo não poderia ser classificado como um beijo, poderia?

- Chegamos. – Naru interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Mai suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto pela metade. Estava realmente cansada.

- Obrigada pelo passeio. – falou, entrando no quarto. Não sabia muito bem por que estava agradecendo. – E boa noite.

- Mai.

Mal tinha começado a entrar quando ele chamou, e virou para ele por puro reflexo. Quando deu por si, estava encostada na porta de correr, e ele, com as mãos na parede, cercando os dois lados da cabeça dela. Estava presa entre os braços dele, e já ia perguntar a razão daquilo quando o rosto dele começou a se aproximar sem nenhuma hesitação.

O rosto estava impassível, mas havia um brilho estranho naqueles olhos escuros quando ele esmagou os lábios dela sem nenhuma cautela ou piedade.

Primeiro, ficou surpresa. Depois, indignada, irritada, e então, confusa. A alegria fisgou seu estômago como uma revoada de borboletas e seu coração disparou sem reservas – tudo isso num átimo de segundo antes que ela começasse a corresponder instintivamente e abrisse a boca.

A verdade é que Mai não era exatamente experiente naquilo. A única vez que ocorrera algo semelhante fora naquela tarde mesmo. A única coisa que podia fazer era deixar que ele guiá-la e simplesmente aceitar a profusão de cores que eram seus pensamentos incoerentes.

Vários clichês do tipo "perder o chão", "perder a noção do tempo" e outras expressões assim passaram por sua cabeça no momento em que os dois buscaram por ar. Mai logo se deu conta que as mãos dele estavam segurando o rosto dela, e que os braços dela – quando isso havia acontecido? – estavam apertando o pescoço dele tão forte que ela ficara nas pontas dos pés.

Além disso, seus lábios estavam meio que dormentes.

- E agora, meus lábios estão frios?

Demorou alguns instantes para que ela pudesse processar a questão. Havia fechado os olhos em algum momento, e sua mente estava meio enevoada. Quando finalmente resolveu levantar as pálpebras, os olhos de Naru pareciam ainda mais escuros naquele corredor pouco iluminado.

O que ele havia perguntado, mesmo? Ah, sim.

- Definitivamente _não_.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas do mesmo jeito arrogante de sempre.

- Bom. – estavam tão perto que, quando Naru tornou a falar, seu hálito fez cócegas no nariz dela.

Percebendo que estava numa posição no mínimo comprometedora (e embaraçosa), Mai soltou o abraço e se jogou contra a porta semi-aberta, os olhos castanhos arregalados, brilhando na penumbra.

O canto esquerdo na boca dele repuxou naquele sorriso zombeteiro que ela odiava – ou amava, não sabia ao certo. Naru colocou as mãos no bolso e virou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Durma. – ordenou, enquanto voltava para a base.

Mai acompanhou as costas dele, embasbacada, até que ele desaparecesse na curva. _Inacreditável_. Lembrando dos acontecimentos daquela tarde, entendeu o porquê de todo aquele, _aquele_ _rompante_ por parte de seu "noivo": ela havia dito que os lábios dele estavam frios, e aquele desgraçado orgulhoso viera provar o contrário!

Sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos contrastantes, a menina correu para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta com força e se encostou nela.

- Miserável orgulhoso... – murmurou, colocando as mãos frias nas bochechas aquecidas pela enorme quantidade de sangue que estava sendo bombeado para cabeça.

Escorregou pela porta até o chão, sentindo sua boca abrir num sorriso radiante mesmo contra a sua vontade. Deveria estar furiosa, e não _feliz_! _Aja naturalmente, aja naturalmente_. A maioria das namoradas não fala mal os parceiros depois de uma sessão de amassos bem sucedidos, certo?

_Aja naturalmente, aja naturalmente..._

E afinal, se aquele beijo arrasador havia sido fruto do orgulho ferido do doutor Oliver Davis, Mai estava mais do que propensa a pisar no ego dele mais vezes.

--

**File #6 – Closed**

--

**N/A: **Como prometido, passei o Carnaval escrevendo a fic, yay! Fiz o possível para não escapar da personalidade do Naru, então, sejam bonzinhos comigo. Para quem não lembra o que é psicometria, é o ato de "ler" objetos/pessoas/lugares/etc psiquicamente. Naru tem essa habilidade, e pode saber, por exemplo, alguma coisa que tenha acontecido numa sala de aula tocando em uma das carteiras. Ele precisa de contato físico, então nada melhor do que um beijo na Mai para saber o que ela sonhou, hehe.

_Darjeeling_ é um chá indiano que é considerado o 'Champanhe dos Chás'. Obviamente, é o chá favorito do Naru, hehe. _Sencha_ é o tipo de chá verde mais comum no Japão.

Desculpem os erros de português, estou meio apressada! Próximo capítulo sai daqui a uns quinze dias! Eu acho.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	7. File 7

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt. Fuyumi Ono. Shino Inada. Propriedade. Yumerin. Qual dessas palavras não pertence a esse grupo?

(Idéia de Disclaimer roubada de uma autora de fics de Naruto cujo nome me foge a memória)

--

**File #****7**

**O rosnado da raposa**

--

Lin às vezes precisava recapitular mentalmente todas as razões pelas quais estava ali, naquela cidade pequena de Hokkaido, ao invés de Londres, em _sua_ casa, em frente à _sua_ lareira, lendo um de _seus_ livros. Um das razões era o Doutor Davis, que havia pedido humildemente a ele que tomasse conta de Noll, para que o rapaz não fizesse nenhuma besteira do tipo usar psicocinese ou escravizar pessoas.

A outra razão era o outro Doutor Davis; por mais que tentasse encarar sua estadia ali de forma objetiva, classificando-a como um favor e uma obrigação, não podia negar que se sentia responsável por Noll. Quase como um irmão mais velho se sente em relação ao irmão mais novo. O que era bastante oportuno, já que Noll já não tinha mais Gene para cuidar dele.

E por mais que relutasse em aceitar, Lin passara a encarar a SPR japonesa como uma família disfuncional que acabara se reunindo por acaso. Precisava admitir que, se um dia tivesse que voltar para a Inglaterra e perder o contato com todos eles, sentiria saudades.

Ou talvez se sentisse aliviado.

- Eles já chegaram? – a voz de Ayako soou ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo Lin sair abruptamente daquele abençoado momento de introspecção.

- Não. – Houshou respondeu, enquanto quase entortava o encosto da cadeira de Lin. – Quero dizer, acho que sim! A porta abriu pela metade.

Era por causa de momentos como aquele que Lin precisava lembrar a si mesmo que gostava de estar ali e que sentiria falta daqueles exorcistas e médium descerebrados se, não, _quando_ fosse embora.

Assim que os passos de Naru e Mai não podiam mais ser ouvidos no corredor no lado de fora da base, o monge, a miko e a médium descartaram seus livros, pularam de suas respectivas posições de trabalho e se aglomeraram ao redor dos monitores que mostravam o que estava acontecendo em diversos cômodos da mansão. Mais precisamente, observavam a tela que monitorava o quarto de Taniyama-san.

Por ironia do destino, esse monitor em particular ficava exatamente em frente ao lugar onde Lin estivera sentado pelas últimas horas, trabalhando. O que significava que ele não tinha mais nenhuma concentração para se dedicar aos arquivos que estivera analisando.

Ayako havia chegado primeiro e garantido sua posição do lado esquerdo de Lin, e apoiara um dos cotovelos no tampo de madeira para ter uma visão mais precisa do que se passava na tela, que estava na camada mais baixa das três estantes de monitores instalados em cima da mesa. Masako alcançara Lin logo em seguida, e estava estática como um cubo de gelo no seu lado esquerdo, os olhos escuros grudados na imagem da tela e o restante do rosto escondido pela manga do kimono. Takigawa caminhara sem pressa até o grupo e se posicionara logo atrás de Lin, aproveitando sua altura para ver por cima da cabeça do chinês.

Resumindo: Lin não podia trabalhar, graças à interrupção, e também não poderia sair, cercado pela mesa, pela miko enxerida, pelo monge curioso, e pela médium mal-humorada.

Começou a massagear a testa, tornando a listar os motivos que tinham levado àquela situação constrangedora.

- Bou-san! Matsusaki-san! Shibuya-san não vai ficar feliz quando voltar e notar que nós não avançamos na pesquisa... – a voz apaziguadora de John reboou pela sala, vinda do sofá. Pela tela que mostrava imagens da base, Lin viu quando o padre começou a levantar para tentar colocar algum bom senso na cabeça dos colegas.

- Shhh, John! – foi a resposta de Ayako, que se inclinou ainda mais na mesa e jogou o rabo de cavalo no rosto de Lin.

- Ela está quase entrando... Não, ela voltou. – Takigawa informou, como o narrador de um jogo de futebol.

A atmosfera pareceu ficar suspensa pelos próximos instantes: Ayako puxou ar entre os dentes cerrados, fazendo um chiado esquisito, enquanto Houshou apoiava as mãos nos ombros de Lin e se inclinava para frente, ansioso. O ar ao redor de Masako pareceu ficar ainda mais gelado.

Lin desistiu com um suspiro e ergueu a cabeça para o monitor. Já que estava preso entre aqueles tolos, podia pelo menos tirar algum proveito da situação. Como Gene costumava dizer constantemente: se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles!

Nada de estranho estava acontecendo no quarto de Mai. Muito pelo contrário, o lugar estava do mesmo jeito desde que ela havia saído dele pela última vez. A temperatura estava normal, também. Enfim, não havia nada no quarto que chamasse a atenção dos Irregulares do SPR (e Lin).

A única coisa diferente era que a porta de correr estava meio aberta. Mai apareceu no vão por um instante, mas tornou a virar para fora, como se alguém a tivesse chamado. Saiu de novo.

Alguns instantes tensos se passaram, onde Bou-san apertou ainda mais os ombros de Lin, forçando seu peso sobre o chinês para se inclinar ainda mais perto da tela. A médium exibia uma aura quase palpável de irritação, fazendo com que John assistisse a cena a um metro de distância dela.

Depois de exatos cinco minutos, Mai entrou no quarto como se estivesse fugindo de um demônio sanguinário. Encostou-se na porta fechada, resmungou alguma coisa e colocou as mãos nas bochechas.

Lin não era exatamente uma pessoa sociável, mas, de todos os ângulos que analisava aquela situação, só conseguia enquadrá-la de uma única forma: Mai estava agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada.

- O que será que o Naru-chan disse para deixá-la nesse estado? – Bou-san exclamou.

Ayako emitiu um ruído gutural bastante malicioso.

– O que será que o Naru _fez_ para deixá-la assim, você quer dizer.

- O quê? – o monge gritou, histérico.

Lin perdeu a paciência e propulsionou as costas com força para trás, fazendo Takigawa parar de empurrá-lo para baixo.

- Ora, Takigawa, você acha que só algumas palavrinhas conseguiriam deixar Mai nesse estado? – Ayako apontou para a tela, onde a garota estava escorregando pela porta até sentar no chão. – Olhe o tamanho do sorriso dela.

- Não fale assim, Ayako!

- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome!

A discussão foi interrompida quando Masako se inclinou sobre a mesa e começou a voltar a fita da gravação e depois apertar o _play_ para assistir novamente. As mãos dela se moviam numa rispidez obsessiva.

A miko e o monge voaram para cima da mesa de monitores para assistir novamente o vídeo, enquanto John continuava tentando se fazer ouvir. Foi esse o momento que Yasuhara escolheu para entrar na sala com uma tigela de pipoca.

- Yo, minna! – o rapaz exclamou, numa voz divertida. – O que vocês estão vendo de tão interessante nesse vídeo?

- Shibuya-san levou Mai de volta para o quarto e Hara-san está... – John tentou explicar, alarmado.

Como esperado, o breve resumo do padre fez com que os olhos de Yasuhara adquirissem o brilho que sempre vinha quando o rapaz maquinava alguma traquinagem.

- Oh? – Yasuhara caminhou a distância que o separava da mesa de monitores, e se posicionou logo ao lado de Bou-san, atrás de Lin. – Ah... Por que Mai está sorrindo desse jeito?

A resposta de Takigawa foi um ruído sofrido, enquanto Ayako sorria. Masako se inclinou novamente sobre Lin para rebobinar a fita, e John recomeçou a pedir que todos voltassem ao trabalho.

Lin se viu suspirando audivelmente quando Yasuhara colocou a tigela no meio da mesa.

- Alguém quer pipoca?

--

**A sensação familiar de estar presa atrás dos olhos de outra pessoa pareceu um pouco mais alarmante do que o normal, dessa vez. Mai se perguntou ****por quê****; não havia se sentido ameaçada nos últimos dois sonhos psicométricos, mas definitivamente não estava à vontade agora.**

**A miko ergueu os olhos para o céu escuro. Embora não tivesse anoitecido por completo, o vermelho do sol poente se esvaía rapidamente no horizonte. Um sentimento incômodo preenchia o coração da moça, mas Mai não conseguiu definir muito bem o que era. Parecia ansiedade, e também um pouco de medo.**

**Do pouco tempo que havia passado na pele daquela sacerdotisa, Mai percebera que ela tinha uma personalidade forte, era muito generosa e não tinha medo de absolutamente nada – nem mesmo de morrer por usar PK demais. Por isso, ficou apreensiva. Qualquer coisa que conseguisse deixar aquela miko tão desamparada era preocupante.**

**Tentando se distrair ****daquela ansiedade opressiva, Mai tentou absorver as imagens que os olhos inquietos da miko captavam. Conseguiu descobrir que estava num quarto bem amplo, mas meio vazio. A porta externa do cômodo estava escancarada, mostrando um jardim fechado. Dava para perceber que o quarto ficava numa das esquinas da casa, porque não se via nenhum outro aposento cercando o jardim.**

**Mai (e a miko) quase gritou**** de susto quando uma figura surgiu entre as cerejeiras do jardim. Depois, ambas se sentiram aliviadas quando o rapaz – que Mai havia apelidado de "Naru Feudal" – acenou brevemente e subiu o degrau alto que levava até a porta.**

- Desculpe a demora.

- Você não deveria ter vindo! – **os dois ****sussurraram****, ao mesmo tempo. Mai notou que as palavras da miko perderam a força de uma repreensão, já que ela havia abraçado "Naru Feudal" com força enquanto falava.**

**O rapaz se desvencilhou do abraço apenas o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos.**

- Você estava esperando.

**Mai sentiu suas emoções entrarem em perfeita sintonia com as da miko quando aqueles olhos escuros, tão escuros de Naru encararam os seus****. Não era a toa que o coração da moça estava pulando tão alto.**

**A miko tornou a abraçá-lo. Mai sentiu o coração dela se quebrar, e teve vontade de segurar o peito para tentar conter aquela dor lacerante.**

- Chichiue está começando a desconfiar.

**"Naru Feudal" começou a afagar os cabelos da miko, vagarosamente. A respiração rítmica dele estava conseguindo acalmá-la, para a surpresa de Mai.**

- Você não pode mais vir aqui. – **ela continuou, trêmula.** – Você não pode mais me encontrar. Eu morreria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você por minha causa.

- Então você entende como eu me sinto. – **foi a resposta calma dele.**

**Mai sentiu um frio no estômago. Não soube dizer se estava emocionada com aquela declaração deles, ou se era a miko quem estava sentindo aquilo.**

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – **ele tornou a falar, depois de um bom tempo calado, apenas alisando os cabelos dela.** – Vamos embora daqui.

**A miko ficou rígida nos braços dele, e tentou se afastar para encará-lo. Ele apertou o abraço e não permitiu.**

- Antes de recusar, escute. – **a voz de Naru sussurrou.** – Minha família está seguindo para Edo assim que o Inverno começar. Eu iria ficar para tomar conta dos negócios, mas meu irmão mais novo está disposto a fazer isso, então, a única coisa que me prende aqui é você.

- Então _vá embora_! – **a miko ****exclamou****, sofrida. Mai sentiu as lágrimas quentes nascerem e descerem pelo rosto. Seu peito parecia queimar.**

- Não vou sem você. – **o rapaz retrucou, quietamente.** – Depois que chichiue morreu, eu sou o patriarca da família. Ninguém vai se opor às minhas decisões e até mesmo o mais rabugento dos meus anciões gosta de você.

- Eles gostam da miko. Não de mim.

**"Naru Feudal" se afastou e olhou para ela com um sorriso indulgente no rosto. Mai nunca havia visto Naru com uma expressão sequer parecida com aquela.**

- E vocês não são a mesma pessoa? – **questionou****, divertido.**

**Sorrindo o mais baixo que podia, a miko enterrou o rosto no ombro dele.**

- No começo do Inverno, venha para a saída da floresta. – **o rapaz sussurrou.**

- Sim. – **a miko afirmou, rouca, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo.** – Sim.

- E até lá...

**Naru tirou uma pulseira de contas vermelhas do bolso, e deslizou o adereço no pulso fino e pálido da moça. Ela soltou um****a****risada ****que mais pareceu um soluço. Mai reconheceu o ****material**** exótico da jóia – eram contas de coral vermelho.**

- Use isto. Até tornarmos a nos encontrar.

**Mai sentiu o rosto – que não era seu – contrair num sorriso, e uma sensação quente descontraiu o peito angustiado.**

- Até tornarmos a nos encontrar. – **escutou a própria voz sussurrar.**

**E embora aquele fosse um momento de felicidade indescritível para o casal, Mai sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar**.

--

Caminhando lentamente pelo corredor que levava de volta à base do SPR na mansão dos Morinozuka, Oliver resistiu à vontade de tocar nos lábios – que ainda estavam dormentes – deixando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco durante todo o percurso. Sabia que estava andando mais devagar do que o normal. Por mais que fosse uma pessoa eficiente e responsável, as perspectiva de retornar àquela sala cheia de subordinados curiosos era desanimadora.

Quase não percebeu quando sua boca sorriu de forma satisfeita para as paredes vazias. Pela expressão no rosto de Mai, conseguira desempenhar bem seu papel de noivo naquela noite. Também conseguira retribuir pelo menos uma parte dos sentimentos conflitantes que aquela garota conseguia infligir nele com mais freqüência que todos os outros seres humanos – incluindo Gene. Se ele precisava refletir sobre as ações inesperadas dela a toda hora, nada mais justo do que deixá-la confusa vez ou outra.

O sorriso vitorioso esmaeceu quando sua mente objetiva apontou um fato que Naru procurara ignorar. Aquele beijo tinha justificativas plausíveis, sim. As mais relevantes eram a vingança do orgulho ferido e a encenação para enganar um espírito.

Sim, o beijo era totalmente justificável. O turbilhão de sensações que ele deixara como seqüela é que não tinham nenhuma explicação lógica.

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas de seu círculo de convivência assumia, Naru não era exatamente ignorante dos apelos do sexo oposto. Muito pelo contrário: Oliver Davis era um jovem saudável de dezenove anos, muito obrigado. E um jovem de dezenove anos com uma inteligência bem acima da média o que, aliada à sua aparência igualmente favorecida, proporcionava uma quantidade considerável de mulheres (das idades mais variadas) interessadas em algum tipo de relacionamento. Claro que, em comparação à vida social de Gene, que era igualmente bonito e muito mais agradável, Naru pareceria um padre, mas definitivamente sabia se _divertir_.

Só que o conceito de Naru para diversão era um fenômeno paranormal ou sobrenatural que desafiasse o seu intelecto.

E era por isso que o rapaz estava intrigado – _não, _não estava confuso, apenas_ intrigado_ – com aquelas sensações. Tivera todos os seus movimentos e objetivos calculados e definidos até o momento em que Mai erguera os braços e abraçara seu pescoço. Nesse momento, sua mente ficou nublada.

Era difícil o doutor Oliver Davis ter que recorrer a uma metáfora para se fazer entender. E era _inadmissível_ que o doutor Davis perdesse suas faculdades mentais, nem mesmo por um átimo, e voltar a elas apenas para perceber que seu corpo estava relutante em soltar Mai nem mesmo para poder _respirar._

Ficando mais frustrado a cada segundo, Naru resolveu apressar o passo e alcançar logo a base. Quanto mais rápido enchesse sua mente de coisas lógicas, mais rápido ela voltaria ao seu funcionamento normal. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da cena que o recebeu.

Todos os membros da SPR estavam aglomerados ao redor da mesa com os monitores de pesquisa. John exibia a expressão sofrida de que estava sendo virtualmente ignorado, mas Hara-san, Matsusaki-san, Yasuhara e Bou-san estavam assistindo a uma das telas com avidez. Os ombros de Lin estavam tensos, enquanto o chinês tentava respirar no meio de todos eles.

Andou sem fazer ruído até o grupo e ergueu a cabeça por cima deles para descobrir que estava assistindo a um vídeo do quarto de Mai. Entendeu imediatamente o propósito deles.

- Espero que esse vídeo tenha alguma relevância para a pesquisa de vocês.

Naru assistiu, satisfeito, ao pandemônio que se seguiu: Masako ficou petrificada, sem se atrever a respirar, enquanto Ayako pulava a vários metros de distância da mesa. Bou-san, que estivera segurando uma tigela de pipoca, derramou todo o conteúdo no tatame. Enquanto John pedia desculpas em nome de todos, Yasuhara sorria maliciosamente.

- Certamente, shoushou! Estamos observando se os espíritos finalmente notaram a Mai depois dessa _interação_ entre vocês dois. – o rapaz exclamou, ajeitando os óculos com o dedo indicador.

Naru suspirou e parou a fita.

- No entanto, eu sugiro que vocês terminem o que eu já havia pedido anteriormente _antes_ que os espíritos em questão notem qualquer coisa.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de todos voltarem para seus respectivos afazeres. Naru balançou a cabeça e apertou o play, novamente.

O vídeo mostrou Mai correndo para dentro do quarto e encostando-se na porta. Também mostrou o enorme sorriso que ela tinha no rosto. Naru franziu o cenho, tentando discernir o que exatamente seu pulso acelerado queria dizer, em resposta àquele sorriso.

- Lin. Acelere a passagem na fita até o momento em que ela dormir.

Sem falar nada, o chinês fez como o mandado. Não queria que Naru fizesse nenhum comentário sobre a falta de profissionalidade do grupo nos últimos minutos.

Mai ainda continuou algum tempo no chão, mas logo levantou e foi até o biombo trocar a roupa pelo pijama, bocejando. Estava cansada o suficiente para cair no sono assim que encostou futon.

Não demorou nem um minuto para a figura pequena da garota começar a encolher sob as cobertas.

- Temperatura? – Naru perguntou.

- Dezenove graus Celsius, e baixando.

A imagem acelerou mais alguns minutos, sem acompanhar o que estava acontecendo em tempo real.

- Estabilizado em dez graus Celsius. – Lin comunicou. – Numa situação normal, o aquecedor deixaria o quarto em vinte e três graus Celsius.

Naru acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. Se aquele espírito estava tendo o trabalho de mostrar à garota memórias de sua vida, talvez já estivesse caindo na farsa. Teria que perguntar na cidade se as vítimas anteriores experimentaram aquele tipo de sonho.

Estivera tão absorvido nessa linha de raciocínio que quase não percebeu quando a imagem acelerada começou a ficar um tanto mais iluminada. Seus olhos arregalaram, surpresos, quando a cena acelerada foi ficando cada vez mais e mais clara, até que, quando finalmente começou a correr em tempo real, estava quase toda brilhante. A tela piscou, a imagem sumiu e deixou um feixe de riscos e rajadas no lugar.

Fogo.

- Lin! – Naru exclamou, enquanto corria para fora do cômodo.

Dessa vez, o percurso da base da SPR até o quarto de Mai passou como um borrão. Quando Naru finalmente chegou ao quarto dela e abriu a porta, teve que fechar os olhos por causa das brasas que voaram em sua direção, e pelo calor das chamas que procuraram o oxigênio que entrara de uma vez. Bastou uma olhada para que Naru classificasse aquele fogo como sobrenatural.

Tudo estava em chamas – paredes, mesas, biombo, tatame, teto – menos o futon onde Mai se encolhia. A menina, por sua vez, não acordava nem mesmo com os estalos altos das paredes.

- Mai! – Naru ouviu Bou-san gritar, ao seu lado, ainda sem fôlego por ter corrido tanto.

Precisava pensar rápido. Supunha que aquilo era obra de alguma _kitsune_ envolvida na maldição e, nesse caso, era só uma questão de tempo até que o fogo alcançasse Mai. Na verdade, podia ver claramente o padrão de ataque: começou pelas paredes e tetos até que encurralasse completamente a vítima.

Não daria tempo chamar os bombeiros. E seria loucura se jogar no fogo para tentar tirá-la de lá. O raciocínio afiado de Naru só encontrava uma solução.

- Bou-san. – ele chamou, puxando o ombro do monge para ter a atenção dele. Não era hora para entrar em pânico. – Bou-san. Assim que o fogo se afastar, corra lá dentro e carregue-a para fora.

- Naru...? – o monge perguntou confuso, o rosto ainda contorcido pelo pânico.

- Apenas faça isso.

Antes que Houshou pudesse protestar, Naru se aproximou ainda mais da porta e começou a concentrar energia no corpo todo. Era muito mais simples – e saudável – quando ele tinha que concentrar aquilo apenas em uma parte do corpo, mas não havia como fazer aquilo funcionar se não fosse daquele jeito. Observou o fogo queimar algumas mexas do cabelo de Mai, espalhadas no travesseiro.

Quando a energia atingiu uma concentração insuportável, Naru gritou:

- _Agora_!

O poder psicocinético saiu do corpo do rapaz como uma onda, abrindo um caminho entre as línguas de fogo e levanto até Mai. Houshou não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir por esse caminho e pegar a menina nos braços, enrolada no cobertor.

Assim que a garota e o monge estavam fora de perigo, Naru fechou a porta de correr e encostou-se nela, respirando com dificuldade. Todo o seu corpo queimava e, embora não tivesse usado energia suficiente para ir parar no hospital, sabia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Mai estava coberta de fuligem quando o monge colocou-a no chão e se inclinou para checar seus sinais vitais.

Só se permitiu ficar inconsciente quando Bou-san informou, entre risadas de alívio, que Mai ainda estava respirando.

--

**File #7 – Closed**

--

**N/A:** Yay! Mais um capítulo! Agora só faltam três! Desculpem a demora para postar – estava com um author block do tamanho da Grande Muralha da China, e só consegui escalá-lo depois de ler o capítulo vinte de _Insidious Whispers_, da **kagedreams**.

Além disso, estou com uma comichão para começar uma história longa de **Naruto**, mas resistir bravamente para poder primeiro terminar essa daqui. Um projeto de cada vez, ne?

Também estou pensando em fazer uma continuação para 'Neve Vermelha'. O que vocês acham?

**Glossário:** _Chichiue_ / outra forma de dizer "pai";_ Shoushou_ / "chefe, patrão"

Perdoem os erros de coerência. Passei a noite escrevendo. A energia elétrica daqui de casa, no entanto, não estava cooperando, e me abandonou várias vezes, fazendo com que eu perdesse parágrafos inteiros e me forçando a reorganizar minhas idéias a cada quinze minutos.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	8. File 8

**Neve Vermelha**

**--**

**Disclaimer:** Depois de oito capítulos, acho que os senhores advogados já devem estar cansados de saber que eu não quero roubar propriedade alheia. Até porque eu não sei se dá para roubar um anime. Dá?

--

**File #8**

**Aqueles que ficaram para trás**

--

Mai fitou os escombros carbonizados que foram seu quarto até algumas horas antes, assombrada. As paredes estavam negras como o carvão, cheia de queimaduras curvas e arredondadas que subiam até o teto. A mesinha que ficava no centro do quarto agora era uma pilha de cinzas estranhamente dispostas, onde repousavam os restos da lâmpada e do aquecedor portátil. O futon onde estivera dormindo era apenas uma mancha escura no chão.

Quando imaginava que também poderia ser apenas uma mancha no chão, a garota sentia um calafrio incontrolável subir pela espinha.

Já era manhã, e a casa ainda estava cheia de bombeiros e policiais. Os paramédicos tinham ido embora depois de checar o estado de Mai, Bou-san e Naru e avaliar se o trio não precisava ficar em observação. Apesar de ter inalado bastante fumaça, Mai só precisara passar um tempo no respirador da ambulância e depois fora liberada, com alguns curativos nas queimaduras leves que tivera nas mãos e no tornozelo. Houshou estava em plena forma e não entrara em contato direto com o fogo ou com a fumaça – fato que surpreendeu até o mais experiente dos bombeiros.

O chefe da SPR, no entanto, estava suando frio e com a pressão baixa. Os médicos afirmaram que essa era uma reação comum depois de uma situação estressante, mas Mai tinha uma idéia melhor do que havia feito Naru ficar naquele estado. Não sabia se ficava agradecida ou furiosa por ele ter arriscado tanto para tirá-la do incêndio – talvez um pouco dos dois.

Pensar a respeito dos vários sentimentos conflitantes que nutria por Oliver Davis era cansativo e não levava a lugar algum, e por isso Mai resolveu voltar sua atenção para problemas mais urgentes como, por exemplo, o fato dos restos mortais de sua mala estarem misturado com as cinzas do biombo e do tatame. Suspirou, desolada. Era só o que faltava, mesmo: estar numa cidade muito longe da sua, no meio do Inverno, e perder todas as roupas, sapatos e itens pessoais de uma vez. A situação era especialmente alarmante porque Mai empenhava grande parte de seu salário do SPR para pagar o aluguel do kit net onde morava e as despesas com alimentação, e não tinha verba suficiente para comprar a quantidade de casacos e moletons que acumulara durante os anos.

Fora isso, algumas daquelas roupas eram herança de sua mãe. Nenhuma fortuna poderia comprar novamente aquele tipo de lembrança.

Tornando a suspirar, Mai deixou os ombros cansados caírem de forma infeliz por dentro da camisa grande demais que estava usando. Apesar de Naru não ser tão alto quanto Lin e Houshou, era bem maior do que Mai. O pijama que ele emprestara tornara isso ainda mais evidente. As mangas eram tão compridas que passavam alguns centímetros além dos dedos da garota.

- O fogo não se alastrou para nenhum outro quarto. Não saiu do perímetro desse aqui, nem por um centímetro.

Procurando a fonte daquela voz, Mai notou que o policial e o bombeiro que estavam procurando o foco do incêndio estavam comentando o caso no meio do aposento. Sentiu sua curiosidade inflar e exigir que ela escutasse aquela conversa.

- E olha que essa casa é antiga, praticamente um patrimônio nacional! Tudo aqui é de madeira ou papel. Um fogo como esse devia acender uma bela de uma fogueira usando a mansão inteira como lenha. – o bombeiro continuou, ansioso.

Mai olhou ao redor, e concordou mentalmente com a avaliação dele. Até onde ela sabia, a casa dos Morinozuka era tipicamente japonesa, cheia de tatames e biombos. Normalmente, teria sido completamente destruída.

- Vai ver estava frio demais para que o fogo crescesse. – o policial, ponderou, tentando ser lógico.

- Fogo não tem medo de neve, meu caro. Especialmente tendo um parque de diversões tão _combustível_ quanto esse. – o bombeiro retrucou, sorrindo com sarcasmo. – Você quer saber o que eu acho? Isso é coisa da maldição do templo. Ouvi dizer que quem estava nesse quarto era a noiva do cara que...

Lembrando que em cidades provincianas (como aquela) todos se conheciam e costumavam descobrir tudo a respeito dos outros, Mai imaginou que antes da hora do almoço Yukihime inteira estaria a par dos acontecimentos. Pior ainda: a história iria ficar ainda mais complexa a cada boca que passasse e, no final, estaria correndo o boato de alguma profecia dizendo que a maldição provocaria um incêndio na cidade ou coisa parecida. Rolando os olhos, a garota virou nos calcanhares e entrou no aposento que ficava de frente para o seu.

Não havia entrado no quarto de Naru antes daquele pandemônio, e não ficara surpresa em descobrir que ele era exatamente igual ao seu, com exceção de alguns móveis a mais (como o sofá onde Oliver estava deitado naquele exato momento). Ele estava quieto, reclinado no sofá com os olhos fechados e a respiração ritmada. Parecia estar dormindo.

Mai não tinha muitas chances de vê-lo dormir. O rosto estava sereno mas, ao contrário do que ela sempre imaginara, não perdera seu semblante sério. Por alguma razão, costumava pensar que Naru baixaria a guarda durante o sono.

- Achou o que queria?

A voz monótona dele fez Mai saltar um metro para trás. Naru definitivamente não baixava a guarda em momento algum!

- Ha-hai! – a menina gaguejou, apertando entre as mãos a chave-amuleto que fora procurar entre os destroços de sua mala.

Naru assentiu com a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Mai sentiu novamente um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha – mas dessa vez, por uma razão diferente. Aquele tremor não tinha nada a ver com experiências quase morte com incêndios mágicos. Não, estava mais relacionado ao brilho escuro dos olhos quase negros de Naru.

Aquilo não era hora para lembrar da breve _interação_ que os dois protagonizaram na noite anterior! Não mesmo! Numa tentativa de recompor os pensamentos e a dignidade, a garota resolveu puxar assunto.

- N-ne, Naru... Bou-san disse que você acha que o incêndio foi causado por uma _kitsune_?

As pálpebras emolduradas por cílios longos e escuros esconderam os olhos azul-cobalto antes que ele respondesse.

- Esse incêndio é um caso clássico de _kitsune-bi_. – Naru abriu os olhos para confirmar a confusão previsível de sua assistente antes de prosseguir. – Sim, "fogo de raposa". Kitsunes não podem machucar seres humanos diretamente, e por isso recorrem a incêndios ou possessões.

Franzindo o cenho por alguns segundos, Naru se moveu um pouco, procurando uma posição mais confortável. Mai deixou a dignidade de lado e sentou no beira do sofá, na curva do quadril de Oliver.

- Você já está melhor, Naru?

Os olhos dele tornaram a abrir. Mai não conseguiu escapar quando ele a encarou repentinamente. _Inferno_, ela nem sabia se _queria_ escapar daquilo. Não estava mais sentindo calafrios – muito pelo contrário. Um sentimento morno aquecia seu peito e fechava sua garganta.

Ele estava tão quieto, tão bonito, tão _pálido_, que mais parecia um fantasma do que uma pessoa real. Mai sentiu a súbita urgência de tocá-lo, para provar que ele estava mesmo ali. Que não iria desaparecer.

A mão pequena e um tanto chamuscada ergueu, trêmula, quase desaparecendo na manga do pijama, e tirou uma mecha daqueles cabelos escuros de cima dos olhos dele. Naru não se moveu, nem piscou, e apenas continuou observando-a como se ela fosse um espécime raro que ele ainda não havia estudado.

Naru parecia frágil, Mai pensou. Um sorriso vagaroso se espalhou pelos lábios dela quando o calor que estivera entalado na garganta subiu para a cabeça e deixou-a com uma sensação estranha de tontura. Seu raciocínio estava tão embaçado que ela quase não se deu conta de que inclinara o corpo sobre o dele e que seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dele.

- Não vá assim tão longe por minha causa. – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa na dele.

Se ela estivesse de olhos abertos, assistiria os orbes escuros dele arregalarem diante daquele gesto inesperado e ficaria embaraçada e confusa por ter causado aquele tipo de reação no estóico Oliver Davis. Talvez por essa razão não olhou ao inclinar a cabeça para encostar a boca nos lábios frios dele.

Alguma parte sóbria da mente de Mai registrou que aquele era o segundo beijo que eles trocavam em menos de um dia e que, dessa vez, ela mesma tomara a iniciativa. O restante do cérebro dela apenas processava uma reação atrás da outra – a maciez da boca dele, a forma vagarosa como os lábios moviam, a pressão leve da mão dele em sua cintura.

E o fato dele ter correspondido. Não da maneira caudalosa da noite anterior, e sim naquele ritmo lento e carinhoso que ela estava exigindo agora.

Mai sorriu contra os lábios dele antes de erguer um pouco a cabeça e tornar a enxergar. Os olhos escuros já estavam abertos e atentos.

- O que faz você pensar que foi por sua causa?

Mai levantou do sofá e saiu do quarto sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

--

- É aqui. Dessa vez eu tenho certeza. – Tsukiko exclamou, enquanto abria a porta de correr de um quarto isolado no fim de um corredor escuro.

Já era a sétima vez que ela dizia aquilo, pelas contas de Mai. Passara a última meia hora rodando pela casa atrás do aposento que Tsukiko usava como depósito das coisas que não usava mais e não queria jogar fora. Ao que parecia, mesmo a dona da casa não conhecia a extensão de seus domínios.

Uma nuvem de poeira ergueu com o movimento brusco de abertura da porta, fazendo as duas tossir ao entrar. Dentro do quarto havia inúmeras caixas, baús e algumas prateleiras cheias de coisas dos mais variados tipos e tamanhos. Mai pensou que parecia uma enorme "cápsula do tempo".

- Ah, é aqui mesmo! Venha cá, Mai-chan. – a anfitriã chamou, caminhando diretamente para um baú de madeira clara com algumas figuras antigas entalhadas.

Tsukiko abriu o baú com eficiência e puxou alguns sacos plásticos de dentro. Mai percebeu que todos eles continham tecidos coloridos e de muito bom gosto. A mulher abriu alguns dos pacotes, fazendo a seda escorrer por cima do baú.

- Vamos, experimente esse. Eu tinha mais ou menos o seu tipo físico quando tinha quinze anos, então, acho que vai ficar perfeito! – Tsukiko exclamou, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Mai tinha a impressão de que a anfitriã estava meio que se divertindo, como se estivesse brincando de vestir bonecas. Mesmo um tanto irritada por ser do tamanho de Tsukiko quando a mulher tinha dois anos a menos que Mai tinha _agora_, a garota sentiu uma onda de gratidão. Ayako já havia comprado algumas peças íntimas e produtos de higiene, mas roupas estavam um pouco fora do orçamento.

Tsukiko havia sido bastante generosa ao oferecer aqueles kimonos. Na verdade, Mai estava um tanto ansiosa para se ver no espelho vestindo aquilo – aquele nunca fora seu estilo de roupa, até mesmo porque eram roupas caras e complicadas de usar. Imaginava se poderia ficar tão bonita e elegante quanto Masako, já que a médium deslizava por aí destilando beleza e suavidade, toda envolta em seda.

Pensando bem... Não lembrava ter visto Masako usar outra coisa além de kimonos desde que a conhecera. Mai começou a rir, imaginando a colega de "trabalho" vestindo um pijama ou um uniforme de colégio.

- Está errado, Mai-chan! Você coloca _essa_ parte por cima _dessa_. Isso. – Tsukiko instruiu, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. – Agora venha cá para que eu coloque o _obi_.

Mai sentiu a textura do tecido do _obi_ e suspirou, surpresa em perceber que o cheiro das roupas não era de naftalina ou mofo.

- Ah, não precisamos colocar as roupas para lavar. A minha governanta lava e seca esses kimonos a cada quinze dias. – a voz de Tsukiko veio de trás, enquanto a mulher puxava e apertava a seda escura ao redor da cintura da garota. – Ela sabe que esses aqui têm valor sentimental.

- Eh? Então eu não posso aceitar que me empreste isso, Tsukiko-san! – Mai exclamou, alarmada, tentando virar para a anfitriã.

A risada cristalina da mulher acalmou a garota.

- Está tudo bem. Você está precisando de roupas, e a culpa é minha, de certa forma. Além do mais, vai ser um desperdício deixar meus kimonos aqui, apodrecendo. Fico muito mais feliz em pensar que eles estão sendo bem usados do que guardados para sempre.

Mai ficou calada, e esperou Tsukiko terminar de ajeitar o kimono. Depois de um momento, a mão delicada da mulher puxou seu ombro para trás levemente, indicando que Mai poderia virar. A garota aproveitou a deixa para olhar para baixo e prestar mais atenção no tecido laranja cheio de detalhes brancos do kimono, que contrastava muito com o obi azul-escuro.

Era um vestuário muito estranho e diferente de tudo o que já usara, mas também era confortável e aquecido.

- Agora eu entendo porque Masako não vive sem os kimonos dela.

Como Tsukiko não respondeu, Mai ergueu os olhos para observá-la. A mulher estava prestes a chorar, olhando fixamente para o kimono.

- Tsukiko-san?

- Oh. Desculpa. Eu... Você está muito parecida com uma amiga que eu tinha.

Mai encolheu os ombros, subitamente desconfortável. Tsukiko mostrou mais uma vez o seu sorriso sofrido.

- Você deve ter percebido que eu não recebo muitas visitas. – Mai afirmou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior diante da tristeza no semblante da mulher. – Não foi sempre assim.

Tsukiko fechou o baú e sentou sobre a tampa, batendo na superfície de madeira para que Mai a acompanhasse. Depois puxou de dentro das roupas um cordão com o relicário em forma de coração, e abriu.

Haviam duas fotos pequenas nos dois lados do coração. Uma delas era de uma moça de cabelos muito escuros e longos, usando uma franjinha impecável e uma expressão séria. A outra era de uma garota de cabelos meio claros e curtos, sorrindo amplamente com os olhos fechados.

Ambas eram jovens demais.

- Quando eu tinha a sua idade, essas duas eram as minhas melhores amigas e costumavam vir aqui todos os dias. Não me lembro de nenhum dia onde eu estava sem uma delas, e nós fazíamos tudo juntas. Meu marido é o irmão mais velho dela. – continuou Tsukiko, apontando para a foto da garota sorridente.

Mai sentiu o peito contrair – sua intuição gritando que aquela história não teria um final feliz.

- Nós éramos... Diferentes, apesar de unidas. Eu sempre fui muito quieta e obediente. Ela – apontou para a morena – era bastante, hum, _objetiva_.

_Fria e calculista_, Mai traduziu, enquanto notava que Tsukiko não estava usando os nomes de nenhuma de suas amigas.

- A última das três mosqueteiras era uma boba sonhadora. Ela imaginava que, um dia, apareceria um príncipe encantado que a levaria para longe de Yukihime e que faria de sua vida um conto de fadas.

Fechando o relicário, a mulher sorriu tristemente.

- Infelizmente, ela estava certa. – Mai franziu o cenho e esperou o resto da história. – Quando nós tínhamos dezenove anos, quatro anos atrás, eu fiquei noiva do irmão dela, no Outono, e nós nos casaríamos logo em seguida. No Inverno desse mesmo ano, uma família se mudou para Yukihime, para abrir uma loja na cidade. O filho mais velho estava cursando Direito na Toudai, e só viera passar as férias por aqui. Minha amiga se apaixonou perdidamente por ele, e ela por ela.

_Oh, não._ Mai quase pôde ver aonde a história iria levar.

- Ele não sabia da maldição quando comprou um anel de bronze para ela e prometeu que os dois iriam juntos para Tokyo. Ela ficou radiante e não se importou nem um pouco. Chegou a dizer que "morreria como uma noiva feliz". Eu fiquei desesperada, adiei a data do meu casamento para que ela pudesse casar o quanto antes, expliquei a maldição para ele e, com muito esforço, consegui marcar o casamento dela na mesma data que o meu.

Os olhos claros da mulher encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não chorou.

- Quando a minha cerimônia terminou, ela havia sumido do templo. Todos saíram para procurá-la e, quando retornaram ao templo, as portas estavam fechadas e ninguém conseguia entrar. E aquela música... Estava tocando, baixinho, através das portas de madeira.

--

Naru ignorou a dor de cabeça e se forçou a ler o trecho do livro que Brown-san havia descoberto minutos antes. Era uma menção sutil que um historiador da cidade havia escrito a respeito do templo Morinozuka. Dentre outras coisas, informava que a família Morinozuka tomava conta do templo desde antes do negócio do chá começar a funcionar e que todos os membros da família trabalhavam no templo. O fato mais relevante era o breve comentário a respeito dos rituais que os sacerdotes realizavam para punir criminosos.

Ao que parecia, o sacerdote de Yukihime também funcionava como juiz, além de líder espiritual. Seu cérebro começou a trabalhar nessa nova possibilidade, mas parou assim que os passos de alguém correndo pelo corredor fora da "base" tiveram o mesmo efeito que o impacto de um bastão de beisebol teria em sua cabeça.

Não teve dúvidas de que seria Mai quem entraria pela porta, esbaforida, momentos depois. E Oliver Davis sempre estava correto.

- Naru! – a menina exclamou, as bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço da corrida.

O rapaz suspirou. Sua mente pragmática deixou-se notar que sua _noiva_ estava usando um kimono colorido que, surpreendentemente, ficara bem nela, mas logo empurrou esse tipo de pensamento para alguma curva obscura de seu cérebro estressado e o substituiu por irritação. Seu rosto exibiu a expressão habitual de descaso que teria funcionado se não fossem as olheiras provenientes de uma noite mal dormida e desgaste psicocinético.

- Tsukiko-san... – a menina prosseguiu, parando na frente da cadeira onde ele estava sentado para recuperar o fôlego e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos. – Tsukiko-san me contou algumas coisas que você vai querer saber.

Naru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Que seriam...?

- Uma das amigas dela não morreu durante o Inverno!

A sobrancelha subiu ainda mais alto, e Mai percebeu a gafe.

- Que-quero dizer, uma delas morreu, e a outra não!

- Você não está fazendo muito sentido, Mai. Nenhum, para ser mais exato.

Mai segurou o encosto da cadeira dele, encarcerando-o entre os braços (ou tentando, já que os braços dela eram curtos e ela precisara se inclinar completamente para alcançar a borda da cadeira).

- Tsukiko-san tinha duas amigas, e as três noivaram até o Inverno. Tsukiko-san não morreu porque, por alguma razão, as Morinozuka são imunes à maldição, mas as outras duas não eram Morinozuka. Uma delas foi morta no dia do casamento, mas a outra casou no fim do Inverno e está viva até agora! – metralhou, num fôlego só.

A informação captou a atenção do chefe da SPR no mesmo instante. Repassou mentalmente as entrevistas feitas com a contratante, procurando onde havia deixado passar essa informação, mas não se lembrou de ter ouvido a respeito.

- Você tem certeza?

- Ela mesma me contou agora a pouco. Disse ter se esquecido de mencionar, porque as famílias das três se distanciaram depois da tragédia. – Mai informou, afastando-se de Naru ao notar Masako lançando adagas pelos olhos de um dos cantos da sala.

Oliver levantou logo em seguida.

- Ayako e Mai, descubram o nome e o endereço da sobrevivente com Tsukiko-san. Ela chegou a mencionar o nome da amiga que morreu? – direcionou a última pergunta para Mai.

- O nome dela era Yae. Não falou o sobrenome.

Acenando com a cabeça, Naru virou para o notebook e deixou os dedos hábeis deslizarem pelo teclado.

- É o suficiente. – o rapaz fez um movimento com as mãos, indicando a porta, discpliscente. - Podem ir.

A miko rolou os olhos e puxou Mai pelo braço enquanto a menina se ocupava em fazer uma careta bem elaborada para as costas do chefe. Naru ignorou as perguntas que Yasuhara começou a fazer em voz alta e se concentrou em sua pesquisa.

Morinozuka Tsukiko casara aos dezenove anos, isto é, quatro anos antes, no dia quinze de Dezembro. Essa seria a data de óbito da outra noiva, Yae. Em menos de dois minutos, o cientista já tinha descoberto pelo menos trinta artigos publicados sobre o caso, e não perdeu tempo em procurar aquilo que queria encontrar.

_Jovem estudante enlouquece com a morte misteriosa da noiva._ Bingo.

Copiou o nome do noivo e logo já possuía o endereço residencial e outros detalhes pessoais. Fechou o laptop e levantou calmamente da cadeira, percorrendo a sala com os olhos para saber quem estava presente.

- Hara-san e Bou-san, venham comigo. John e Yasuhara, continuem procurando pistas nesses livros. – informou secamente. Masako já estava na porta quando Houshou abriu a boca para começar a reclamar. – Lin. Assim que Mai e Ayako retornarem, leve-as até a casa da terceira noiva e descubram o que puderem a respeito dela.

- E nós vamos para onde, mesmo? – Takigawa questionou, vestindo o casaco, enquanto Lin acenava com a cabeça e voltava a analisar os monitores.

Naru jogou o sobretudo nos ombros e releu o papel onde havia anotado o endereço.

- Nós vamos analisar esse caso sob outro ponto de vista.

--

O nome do noivo era Sano Yuji. Durante sua breve pesquisa, Oliver descobrira que o rapaz fora um estudante brilhante, cujo futuro havia sido classificado como _brilhante_ pela maioria dos professores e colegas de escola. Fazia o quarto período de Direito na Toudai quando fora passar as férias de Inverno em Yukihime e noivara com Sakurazuka Yae, alheio à maldição da cidade. A noiva fora encontrada com os pulsos dilacerados, no altar do Templo Morinozuka, e o rapaz sofrera um colapso nervoso logo em seguida.

Sano Yuji não saía de casa desde que voltara do hospital.

- Eu escutei a história desse cara quando nós chegamos a Yukihime. – Takigawa comentou, pensativo, enquanto apertava a campainha do sobrado comprido que era a casa dos Sano. – A maioria dos noivos sofre esse tipo de stress mental depois da maldição ser consumada. As pessoas esquecem de falar sobre eles diante da pena que sentem pelas mulheres mortas mas, avaliando os casos mais de perto, é fácil apontar _quem_ sofre mais, no fim das contas.

Naru não comentou nada, e apenas observou a fachada da casa por alguns segundos antes de virar para Masako. A médium nem precisou escutar a pergunta para responder o que ele queria saber.

- Nenhuma presença. A casa é... Silenciosa. Como se _elas_ evitassem passar por aqui.

Houshou apertou a campainha novamente. Passos foram ouvidos no átrio, junto ao som de um molho de chaves se chocando com a fechadura e o clique da trava sendo destrancada. A porta abriu apenas alguns centímetros, e dela saiu o rosto irrequieto de uma jovem.

Naru reconheceu imediatamente a garçonete do café onde fora com Mai, no dia anterior.

- O que _você_ _quer_ _aqui_? – a mulher vociferou, o rosto contorcido.

- Aqui é a residência dos Sano? – Naru perguntou, profissional.

Masako lançou o pior de seus olhares de médium exorcista para a moça, enquanto Bou-san elevava uma sobrancelha castanha diante da troca de farpas entre seu chefe e a moradora.

- Vá embora! – a garçonete gritou, fechando a porta.

Houshou tentou não rir quando a madeira estalou estrondosamente no rosto de Naru. Era nessas horas que Yasuhara deveria estar presente, para fazer algum comentário infame e deixar Oliver naquele humor assassino que ele costumava adquirir quando as coisas não eram do jeito que ele havia previsto.

Passos lentos e arrastados foram ouvidos no outro lado da porta antes que o monge tornasse a apertar a campainha. Um velho de barba muito branca abriu a porta com um sorriso, reconhecendo Naru imediatamente.

- Oh, se não é o jovem que visitou nosso café ainda ontem com aquela garotinha adorável! Entrem, entrem! – exclamou o senhor, com um sorriso agradável, enquanto dava espaço para o trio entrar.

A casa fora construída no estilo ocidental, mas era praticamente toda de madeira. Naru reprimiu a satisfação de não ter que tirar os sapatos para caminhar pelo interios do sobrado, e ainda mais quando viu uma lareira acesa na sala de estar. O velho dono do 'Cafè Créme' conduziu o pequeno grupo para os sofás confortáveis próximos à lareira, e se sentou numa poltrona vermelha de veludo que ficava perigosamente próxima ao fogo bem alimentado.

- Aceitam chá? – o anfitrião ofereceu. Naru balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Takigawa fazer a nota mental de falar para Mai que o "noivo" só gostava de tomar o chá que _ela_ fazia.

- Posso assumir que o senhor é o patriarca da Família Sano? – Naru foi direto ao assunto, fazendo jus à sua fama de frio e objetivo.

O velho senhor sorriu largamente, fazendo as rugas nos cantos dos olhos frisarem bastante.

- Oh, sim. Aquela mocinha que atendeu a porta é minha neta. E vocês devem ser mesmo o grupo de investigação contratado pela família Morinozuka, certo?

O monge acenou com a cabeça. Naru continuou seu questionário.

- Sano-san, Tsukiko-san esqueceu de comentar a respeito de Sakurazuka Yae, e é por isso que estamos aqui. – os olhos sagazes do velho brilharam, compreendendo. – Até agora, nós avaliamos os casos pelo que foi escrito nos jornais e boletins policiais, e a maioria das informações vem da família das vítimas. Gostaríamos de avaliar este caso em particular pelo ponto de vista do noivo.

O senhor ofereceu outro sorriso complacente e uniu os dedos enrugados.

- Entendo. Podem perguntar o que quiser.

Naru acenou com a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Shibuya Kazuya, e esses são Takigawa Houshou, que é um monge exorcista, e Hara Masako, que é médium. Gostaria que eles pudessem avaliar sua casa depois da entrevista. – como Sano-san sorriu, consentindo, Naru preosseguiu sem interrupções. – Sano Yuji sofreu algum tipo de fenômeno relacionado à maldição?

Sano-san pensou por um momento, batendo o indicador no queixo.

- Por "fenômeno" você quer dizer algum ferimento ou assombração?

- Qualquer situação estranha ou inexplicável.

- Sendo assim, não. Meu neto nem mesmo sabia dessa maldição até que Tsukiko-san pediu para que ele casasse o mais rápido possível.

- Nem mesmo após a morte de Sakurazuka Yae? – Naru pressionou.

- Não saberia dizer. Ele não tem falado racionalmente sobre nada desde aquele dia.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre a lareira enquanto Naru fazia algumas anotações no bloco que geralmente ficaria com Mai. Houshou se perguntou se ela não sentiria falta daquele bloco.

- O que aconteceu no dia da morte dela? – foi a pergunta seguinte. Houshou se policiou para não fazer nenhum comentário sobre a falta de tato do chefe, mas o velho não pareceu se importar com as perguntas diretas.

- Hum... O casamento estava sendo feito às pressas, mas a família dela estava quase toda lá graças ao casamento do irmão mais velho. Num segundo, ela estava entre as amigas, e no segundo seguinte, ela tinha sumido. Todos saíram para procurar, mas Tsukiko, o marido dela e Yuji ficaram no templo, ao lado do altar, esperando que ela aparecesse por lá por causa da maldição. Eles não sabem como, mas de repente estavam todos do lado de fora do templo, e todas as portas estavam trancadas.

- Eles tentaram abri-las? – Masako questionou, seriamente.

- Oh, sim. Os bombeiros também. A porta nem mesmo arranhava.

Essa não era uma informação nova, já que a maioria dos casos mais recentes levava as autoridades a tentar arrombar a porta, sem sucesso. No entanto, o fato da porta continuar intacta era novo.

- A porta abriu sozinha, uma hora e meia depois, e a música já estava tocando nos ouvidos de todos os presentes. Yuji e Tsukiko foram os únicos que correram para o interior do templo, e vocês podem fazer uma idéia do que encontraram no altar. – Houshou tremeu levemente dinate dessa informação em particular. Sano-san prosseguiu. – Yuji ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de começar a gritar sem parar. Foi preciso usar sedativos potentes para que ele se acalmasse. Quando ele saiu do hospital—

- 'Jii-sama! Como você pode estar falando com esses _impostores_ a respeito disso! – a garçonete exclamou, possessa, adentrando na sala como um furacão. – Você não disse que não falaria a respeito disso quando aqueles repórteres bateram aqui?

- Oi, onna, nós não somos repórteres! – Takigawa retrucou, erguendo as mãos de forma defensiva. Masako limitou-se encarar a recém-chegada.

Naru e o velho Sano continuaram a manter o contato visual.

- Estou apenas ajudando a resolver essa maldição antes que seu irmão desperdice a vida inteira num quarto, morrendo de culpa a cada dia.

- É impossível lutar contra aquilo! Como você pode confiar em alguns mercenários contratados por aquela _Tsukiko_?

O trio do SPR pôde, finalmente, sentir um pouco da hostilidade que a cidade reservava aos Morinozuka, enquanto ondas de irritação emanavam da moça. Os olhos do velho endureceram instantaneamente.

- Porque ela quer que essa maldição acabe mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nessa cidade. Porque ela não vai poder ser feliz enquanto continuar a carregar a mesma culpa que você vê o seu irmão carregar nas costas todos os dias.

A moça fechou a boca num ranger de dentes e ficou pálida, de repente. Depois abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo. Sano-san suspirou e levantou da poltrona.

- Venham, senhores. É melhor que vejam, pois eu não vou conseguir descrever o estado em que o meu neto se encontra só com palavras.

Os quatro levantaram e seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor principal, e depois por outro corredor até um quarto que ficava no fim da casa, ao lado do jardim tipicamente ocidental. O velho puxou a maçaneta com um suspiro cansado e entrou primeiro.

O quarto não era escuro ou abafado, como Naru esperava que fosse. Não, as janelas estavam livres das cortinas, e a luz difusa da manhã coberta de neve invadia o aposento por completo. As paredes eram decoradas por um papel de parede azul claro, e o chão de madeira era muito limpo e polido. Haviam livros organizados numa estante, e um guarda-roupa branco estava em pé num canto.

Parecia um quarto normal. Parecia também um quarto vazio, um quarto que estivera vazio por muito tempo. No entanto, havia um rapaz sentado na borda da cama de solteiro, olhando para as janelas e para a neve lá fora. Ele não se mexia, nem parecia respirar. Apenas estava lá, como se não estivesse.

Naru franziu o cenho.

- Bom dia, Yuji. Você tem visitas. – Sano-san informou, carinhosamente. Quando o rapaz não se moveu, ele suspirou e prosseguiu, cauteloso. – Eles querem falar sobre Yae.

À menção do nome da noiva, Yuji virou bruscamente de sua posição, com um sorriso demente nos lábios.

- _Yae tão bonita, vestida de branco e vermelho._ – ele cantarolou, o sorriso alargando, os olhos profundos e arregalados. – _Tão bonita, tão branca, pintada de vermelho. Fui eu quem deu o vermelho para ela._

Yuji deu uma risada e continuou cantarolando, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. Naru observou a cena com atenção, olhando para Masako e esperando ela demonstrar algum tipo de percepção paranormal no lugar.

Masako meneou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Não há nenhum tipo de influência sobrenatural na atitude dele. – a jovem informou, escondendo a boca por trás da manga do kimono.

- Ah, mas eu não imaginei que houvesse. – Sano-san comentou, quietamente. – A única coisa que influência Yuji é a culpa que ele sente pela morte de Yae.

- _Fui eu. Eu quem dei o vermelho para ela._

- Muito obrigado pela cooperação, Sano-san. – Naru falou, sem tirar os olhos do noivo.

- Espero que tenha ajudado em alguma coisa. – Sano-san sorriu tristemente, enquanto retraía o grupo para fora do aposento e fechava a porta.

- Foi de grande ajuda. – Naru respondeu.

- _O vestido era tão branco, e ficou mais branco quando ficou vermelho..._

Houshou parou um segundo para abençoar a alma do pobre rapaz antes de seguir com os outros pelo corredor.

--

Mai não esperava ser tão bem recebida na casa dos Kurosawa – não depois que Tsukiko comentara que os Morinozuka e os Kurosawa não interagiam muito há quatro anos. No entanto, fora só mencionar o nome "Morinozuka" e as grades de aço polido da mansão abriram. Vários criados receberam ela, Ayako e Lin e conduziram o trio até um luxuoso salão de chá.

Diante da confusão da garota, Ayako se sentiu na obrigação de explicar algumas verdades.

- É assim no mundo dos muito ricos. Desavenças pessoais são ignoradas em prol das aparências. – a ruiva informara, cochichando enquanto o mordomo chamava a dona da casa.

- Fala por experiência própria? – Mai cochichara de volta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ayako deu um tapinha amigável na testa da jovem.

- Você está passando tempo de mais com Naru. Ou pior ainda, com o _Takigawa_.

Lin pigarreou para avisá-las que a anfitriã havia chegado. Mai e Ayako se ajeitaram em suas respectivas cadeiras, e Mai não pôde deixar de notar o quão a vontade a miko parecia estar naquele ambiente luxuoso.

Kurosawa Riza era uma mulher esguia, pálida e delicada, de uma beleza que podia ser considerada tradicionalmente japonesa. Tinha os cabelos escuros presos em um penteado elaborado e usava um kimono de aparência muito cara e elegante. Um sorriso cândido mas quase imperceptível brindava os lábios cuidadosamente pintados quando ela cumprimentou os visitantes com um breve cumprimento curvado.

- Sejam bem-vindos. Tsukiko ligou avisando que viriam.

Lin e Mai deixaram Ayako tomar a dianteira e fazer o contato inicial, já que ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Obrigada por nos receber, Kurosawa-san. Desculpe o incômodo.

A mulher sorriu novamente e sentou no sofá do lado oposto aos assentos do trio. Mai imaginou se aquela posição não machucaria a coluna da mulher, já que era quase inumanamente ereta.

- Qual seria o teor da nossa conversa? – Kurosawa-san questionou, sua voz adquirindo um tom profissional que Mai associou automaticamente ao chefe do SPR.

- Sei que pode parecer um tanto intrusivo, mas nós precisamos fazer algumas perguntas a respeito de seu noivado e casamento, quatro anos atrás. – Ayako prosseguiu, polidamente.

Mai resistiu ao impulso de deixar o queixo cair diante da forma tão educada e _aristocrática_ que a miko estava adotando. O que ela não daria para mostrar aquela cena para Bou-san? Ele morreria de rir.

Riza não parecia tão impressionada.

- Compreendo. Então vocês são _mesmo_ um grupo de exorcistas.

- Pesquisa Psíquica. – os três corrigiram, ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo Mai tornar a lembrar de Naru e imaginar se ele havia crescido em mansões e cercado de pessoas como Kurosawa-san.

- _Pesquisa Psíquica_, então. – a mulher suspirou. – Podem perguntar. Mas eu preciso sair daqui a quinze minutos, então, sejam breves, por favor.

Ayako deixou o sorriso polido esculpido no rosto maquiado e Lin tomou as rédeas da situação. Mai vasculhou os bolsos atrás do bloco de anotações até lembrar que estava usando um kimono e que deixara o bloco de anotações com Naru. Que _ótimo_. Ficaria ali parada pelos próximos quinze minutos sem nada para fazer.

- Qual foi o dia exato em que você ficou noiva naquele ano, Kurosawa-san? – Lin começou, olhando para sua prancheta de anotações e pronto para transcrever a conversa.

A mulher entrelaçou os dedos no colo.

- Não foi naquele ano.

Mai fez uma expressão confusa. Isso queria dizer que ela sobrevivera não uma, mas pelo menos duas vezes à maldição?

- Perdão? – Lin tornou a falar, erguendo os olhos da prancheta.

- Não foi naquele ano. Eu estava noiva desde os dois anos de idade, e meus pais simplesmente marcaram o casamento naquele Outono. Como não pôde ser realizado na data estipulada, remarcaram para o Inverno.

Dezenove menos dois, dezessete. Dezessete Invernos noiva do mesmo homem, e ali estava ela, viva e casada. Mai arregalou os olhos.

_Os meus pais marcaram o casamento para aquele Outono_. A frase repetiu-se infinitamente na cabeça de menina, da mesma forma que sua intuição costumava gritar quando queria apontar alguma coisa importante. Mai tentou ignorar a sensação por um tempo e continuar prestando atenção na conversa.

- Escolheram o Natal. Mesmo com a morte de Yae, não aceitaram atrasar nem mais um dia. – Kurosawa-san prosseguiu. Se Lin estava surpreso, não demonstrou, e simplesmente continuou anotando.

Apesar da forma fria como ela estava expondo a situação, Mai não pôde deixar de sentir pena de Kurosawa-san. Já percebera que ela tinha uma personalidade extremamente parecida com Naru, e Mai lembrava perfeitamente bem a forma como seu "noivo" reagia à menção de seu irmão morto.

"_Todos vão morrer um dia. Pode demorar um minuto ou cem anos, mas todos nós vamos morrer_", era o que ele dizia, enquanto Mai estava certa que tudo o que ele precisava era sentar e chorar um pouco pela morte do irmão.

Mas Naru nunca choraria por Gene. Porque Naru era uma pessoa racional, e pensava que lágrimas não fariam diferença alguma diante da dor e do vazio que aquela morte deixara em sua vida.

- ... anos, você nunca esteve em nenhuma das situações que precedem a maldição? – a voz monótona de Lin invadiu os pensamentos da assistente, que se forçou a prestar atenção na conversa.

Kurosawa-san ergueu a mão esquerda e mostrou um anel de brilhantes de aparência obviamente cara.

- Usei este anel na mão direita por sete anos, e consegui mudá-lo para a esquerda no dia do casamento. – foi a resposta.

Mai passou o polegar no próprio anel, fazendo-o girar várias e várias vezes na base do dedo, e deixou-se envolver pelo efeito calmante que aquela nova mania havia conferido. Não saberia o que fazer quando Naru pedisse o anel de volta, de tão habituada que estava com ele. Provavelmente passaria semanas olhando para o dedo anelar da mão direita como uma idiota.

- O seu marido se queixou de algum tipo de anormalidade nesse período? – Lin questionou novamente.

- Não sei. – foi a resposta imediata. – Nós nos conhecemos no dia do casamento.

_Casamento arranjado_. O cérebro de Mai ficou agitado como ficava toda vez em que ela _sentia_ que estava na trilha de raciocínio correta.

- Seu casamento foi feito oito dias após a morte de Sakurazuka Yae. – Lin prosseguiu, ainda sem demonstrar nada no semblante.

- Correto. Deve ser por isso que a família dela me odeia. – apesar da voz dela não ter tremido ou mudado de tom nenhuma vez, Mai pôde perceber o quanto aquele fato a incomodava.

_Os meus pais marcaram o casamento para aquele Outono_. Das inúmeras idéias e teorias que Mai formara ao longo daquele caso, uma delas estava crescendo descontroladamente sob a influência das palavras que sua intuição repetia sem parar. _Os meus pais marcaram o casamento para aquele Outono_. _Nós nos conhecemos no dia do casamento._

Mai levantou da cadeira, abruptamente, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

- Kurosawa-san.

Ayako sibilou o nome da garota e puxou o obi do kimono para que ela tornasse a sentar, enquanto Lin franzia o cenho.

- A senhora ama o seu marido?

- _Mai!_

A mulher arregalou os olhos negros por um momento antes de tornar a colocar a máscara de indiferença em seu rosto sem imperfeições.

- Vocês vão me perdoar, mas os quinze minutos já esgotaram e eu tenho que seguir para o meu compromisso. – a mulher falou, friamente, enquanto levantava da cadeira.

Mai caminhou até a mulher, desvencilhando-se do aperto de Ayako e evitando olhar para Lin.

- A senhora ama o seu marido? – repetiu, parada em frente à mulher.

No segundo seguinte, Mai compreendeu porque Tsukiko-san descrevera a amiga como _objetiva_.

- Eu tinha dezenove anos, e estava casando com um homem dez anos mais velho que eu. Alguém que eu nunca vira na vida. – a mulher ofereceu um sorriso vazio para Mai. – O que você acha?

Depois disso, Mai retrocedeu alguns passos e olhou para a aliança na mão esquerda dela – bonita, cheia de brilhantes, e provavelmente sem nenhum sentido. Kurosawa-san começou a caminhar para sair.

- Olhe só o que eu estou dizendo. Quem escuta, até pensa que eu preferia ter tido o destino de Yae. – a mulher completou, enquanto abria a porta para sair. – Ou a mesma vida de culpa que Tsukiko leva.

Antes de ir embora, a mulher virou apenas a cabeça para trás, e encarou Mai com um sorriso vazio.

- Acho que nunca vou saber.

--

**File #8 – Closed**

**--**

**N/A:** A única coisa que posso dizer neste momento é **DESCULPA A DEMORA**. Nada mais que eu diga vai justificar esse atraso todo.

Eu planejava escrever mais algumas coisas pertinentes depois da última cena, mas prefiro deixar para o próximo capítulo. Além do mais, se eu escrevesse o final de capítulo que eu estava planejando, vocês iriam me matar por e-mail (Yume se esconde atrás do monitor). Engraçado, eu comecei odiando o capítulo, mas no final até que ele conseguiu ficar nos trilhos.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	9. File 9

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer: **Eu desisti de tentar roubar direitos autorais quando me negaram o desejo de ter um Gundam para tais propósitos. Pena.

--

**File #9**

**A escolha da noiva**

--

Noll estava tão imerso em suas conjecturas que quase esqueceu os outros dois componentes do SPR – membros irregulares, mas ainda assim assíduos – que o acompanhavam no caminho de volta para a base na mansão dos Morinozuka. Só se deu conta de que eles ainda estavam ali quando o silêncio entre os três ficou pesado o bastante para ser _anormal_. Conhecia Bou-san por tempo o bastante para saber que ele era quase tão empenhado em interação social quanto Mai. Era estranho que o monge se mantivesse calado durante todo o trajeto até a casa, por mais impressionado que estivesse com o estado mental de Sano Yuji.

Ou talvez não fosse tão estranho assim. Afinal, ali estavam dois dos três membros mais estóicos do SPR, uma combinação que intimidaria até o mais empolgado interlocutor (leia-se, _Taniyama-san_). Só faltava a presença de Lin para que aquele silêncio abençoado adquirisse características quase divinas.

- Oi, Naru-bou.

Obviamente, tirara conclusões precipitadas.

- Você está com aquela cara de pensativo que deixa a Mai completamente fora de si. – Takigawa prosseguiu, sem se dar ao trabalho de aguardar a resposta do "chefe". – Posso assumir que você está remoendo algum fator novo?

Naru suspirou. Estaria "remoendo" as pistas com muito mais eficiência se Houshou não tivesse levantado a questão. Mas sabia que aquele tipo de situação era inevitável quando se lidava com seres humanos tão... Humanos.

Experiências passadas provavam que era melhor tentar responder honestamente a esse tipo de pergunta ao invés de esperar que a curiosidade desenfreada de seus subordinados terminasse em tragédia.

- Sano-san informou que as portas do Templo Morinozuka nunca sofreram qualquer tipo de arranhão durante as tentativas de arrombamento. – o cientista explicou, paciente. Diante do olhar perdido do monge, suspirou e continuou. – Isso quer dizer que a miko não só impediu o acesso ao templo, como também ergueu algum tipo de barreira ao redor dele. Algo poderoso o suficiente para absorver ataques físicos.

O monge franziu o cenho, concentrado.

- E isso quer dizer que...?

- Quer dizer que os espíritos desse templo têm poder suficiente para enfrentar simultaneamente todos os membros da SPR aqui presentes.

Houshou arregalou os olhos de repente.

- Até mesmo você, Naru?

Já estavam quase chegando ao fim do corredor que levava à sala onde estavam instalados os monitores. Podiam ver a luz passando pelas frestas da porta de correr – Lin, Mai e Matsuzaki-san já deviam ter retornado da entrevista com Kurosawa Riza. Esperava poder comparar informações com eles.

- Não se eu quiser continuar vivo. – Naru respondeu, terminando de cruzar a distância até a porta e puxando a madeira quietamente.

Foi recebido por uma cena não exatamente inesperada, mas certamente exasperante. Lin estava sentado diante dos monitores, a mão massageando a têmpora em uma obvia tentativa de autocontrole. John e Yasuhara estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo atentamente (o primeiro com preocupação, o segundo com malícia) enquanto Ayako andava de um lado para o outro, discutindo apaixonadamente.

- Foi insensato! E insensível! Totalmente sem propósito e fora de contexto!

Encolhida em uma cadeira de plástico no meio da sala, estava Mai, que fechava os olhos com força a cada alteração no tom de voz exaltado da miko. Abraçava as pernas por baixo dos joelhos, parecendo ainda menor do que era. Os dedos dos pés pressionavam a borda da cadeira, esticando as meias brancas.

Oliver sabia que o SPR sempre podia contar com Mai como imã oficial de sermões. Até mesmo _Yasuhara_ já havia se dado ao trabalho de tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça da garota, mas isso já havia provado ser ineficaz – se Noll não conseguia fazer Mai se comportar, _ninguém_ conseguiria.

- O que você fez dessa vez, moça? – perguntou Houshou, parando ao lado da cadeira da garota e de frente para a miko.

- Mai resolveu participar da entrevista com Kurosawa-san. – Lin informou, sem olhar para trás.

Naru atravessou a sala até alcançar a mesa com os monitores. Não precisou nem mesmo pedir; a transcrição da entrevista já estava ao alcance de suas mãos assim que se aproximara da cadeira onde Lin estava sentado. O rapaz ocupou-se em ler a conversa enquanto Ayako recomeçava sua ladainha.

- Ela estava fazendo o favor de cooperar conosco quando obviamente não dava nenhum crédito a _exorcistas_!

- Ayako-san... – Mai gemeu.

- E agora ela provavelmente nunca mais irá sequer escutar o nome da família Morinozuka, graças àquelas perguntas indiscretas!

_A senhora ama o seu marido?_ Naru leu a pergunta. Era a última coisa escrita na prancheta de anotações de Lin, que provavelmente estivera surpreso demais para prosseguir com a transcrição.

- E com que propósito você fez aquela pergunta? O que você estava pensando?

Naru suspirou. Era exatamente o que ele precisava saber agora: o que Mai estivera pensando quando fez aquela pergunta.

- É o que eu estou _tentando_ responder nos últimos trinta minutos. – Mai retrucou, pausadamente, deixando os pés escorrerem do tampo da cadeira e voltarem ao chão. – Foi instinto. Agi sem pensar.

A justificativa só serviu para acrescentar mais alguns tons de carmim no rosto já vermelho da sacerdotisa. Felizmente para a garota, Naru interrompeu mais uma leva de críticas quando assumiu as rédeas da situação.

- Mai está querendo dizer que agiu por intuição, Matsuzaki-san. – o chefe da SPR comentou, aproximando-se do centro da sala até ficar de frente para sua assistente. – E todos nós aqui sabemos que a intuição dela costuma estar correta.

Mai sorriu, aliviada por ter sido defendida da ira de Ayako. No instante seguinte arrependeu-se de ter relaxado, quando ergueu a cabeça para encarar os olhos inquisitivos de Naru. Havia apenas trocado um interrogador por outro, e sabia, por experiência, qual dos dois era o pior.

- Resta saber o quê, exatamente, a intuição dela diz.

Oliver Davis era muito melhor em pressionar as pessoas do que a miko – Ayako não tinha controle nenhum sobre as próprias emoções, mas Naru não só mantinha as suas hermeticamente trancadas em alguma esquina escura de sua mente como também sabia muito bem como conduzir o estado de espírito dos outros. Naquele exato momento, por exemplo, conseguira fazer Mai se sentir pressionada e ansiosa com um simples comentário que não chegava nem mesmo a ser uma pergunta.

Às vezes ela imaginava se o rapaz não havia recebido treinamento militar ou coisa parecida.

- Mou... – Mai começou, incerta. Nem mesmo _ela_ entendia direito como aquele negócio de intuição funcionava, apesar de Naru ter tentado simplificar as coisas dizendo que parecia muito com a sensibilidade que os animais tinham ao perigo. – Eu tenho uma teoria.

Todos os membros do SPR voltaram sua atenção para a garota. Mai quase pôde sentir a pressão imprensá-la contra a cadeira.

- E agora seria o melhor momento para expor essa teoria. – Houshou comentou, sorrindo.

Noll apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Mai suspirou novamente e começou a brincar com o obi do kimono.

- Ne, já estava com essa idéia na cabeça desde o primeiro sonho. – diante dos olhares curiosos de Yasuhara e Houshou, ela prosseguiu. – Vocês sabem, sobre a miko que vivia aqui. Mikos deveriam ser puras de corpo e de alma, certo?

Takigawa teve um acesso de tosse que foi imediatamente interrompido quando o salto alto de Ayako desceu rapidamente sobre o tênis velho do monge.

- Mas essa miko estava, bem, descaradamente apaixonada pelo, hmm, – _pelo Naru-Feudal._ Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia chamá-lo assim em voz alta. - pelo rapaz do sonho. Bom, isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça o tempo inteiro. Sabe, a ligação entre a miko, esse rapaz e a maldição.

Mai levou a mão à boca e mordeu levemente o nó do dedo indicador. Lançou um olhar evasivo para Naru, cujos olhos escuros estreitaram quase que imperceptivelmente. Tinha certeza de que o chefe da SPR não gostaria nem um pouco daquela teoria.

- Mai. – ele chamou, o tom levemente desconfiado.

- Estou apenas organizando as idéias, espera só um pouquinho. – a garota mordeu o lábio inferior, aflita. – Bem, eu deixei o assunto de lado devido aos últimos _acidentes _que ocorreram esses dias, até que algumas das respostas de Kurosawa-san me chamaram a atenção.

Mai levantou da cadeira de supetão e começou a caminhar de um lado para outro, como Ayako estivera fazendo nos últimos minutos.

- Na verdade, essa idéia começou a ganhar força quando Tsukiko-san contou a história dela e das amigas dela, hoje de manhã. – a garota recomeçou, absorta em seus pensamentos. – Mas as respostas de Kurosawa-san confirmaram tudo. Lembram quando ela falou que estava noiva desde os três anos?

Naru franziu o cenho, concentrado. Se não estava enganado, Kurosawa Riza tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade de Morinozuka Tsukiko, vinte e três anos. Se as duas casaram no mesmo inverno, o noivado de Kurosawa durara mais de uma década.

- Logo em seguida, ela comentou que os pais dela marcaram o casamento para o Outono. Eu estava muito impressionada com o tempo em que ela fora uma noiva sem nem mesmo sentir a maldição para prestar atenção na idade com a qual ela fora prometida em casamento, mas depois que parei para pensar a respeito... Bem, ninguém escolhe a pessoa com quem quer casar quando tem três anos de idade, certo. Foi, obviamente, um casamento arranjado. Ela nem mesmo conhecia o marido até o dia da cerimônia.

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Mai? – Ayako exclamou, frustrada.

Mai observou os rostos dos amigos. Será que nenhum deles pensava como ela? Será que nenhum deles havia chegado àquela conclusão, também? O olhar velado de Naru indicava que não.

- Esqueçam todos esses séculos de noivas assassinadas e focalizem só esses três casos, Tsukiko-san, Yae-san e Kurosawa-san. – Mai prosseguiu, olhando para um ponto inexistente acima do ombro de Naru. – Tsukiko-san ficou noiva e casou no inverno, mas foi poupada porque, por alguma razão, os Morinozuka são imunes à maldição. Yae ficou noiva por impulso, repentinamente, e morreu no dia do casamento. Kurosawa-san teve seu compromisso arranjado e sobreviveu a todos os invernos enquanto era noiva. Vocês não estão vendo o padrão? A relação entre esses três noivados?

O silêncio que seguiu foi resposta suficiente. Todos os olhares seguiram para a figura mais brilhante da sala, que era o doutor Oliver Davis, e pessoa que geralmente resolvia todos os mistérios que caiam nas mãos da SPR. Mai era a única que não esperava nenhum tipo de resposta de seu "noivo".

Naru não conseguiria desvendar aquele quebra-cabeça, porque Naru sempre calculava tudo o que pensava e fazia. Ele não entenderia.

Por algum motivo, aquela noção fez com que ela ficasse muito triste.

- Você acha que o noivo de Yae-san a amava, Bou-san? – Mai questionou, quietamente.

Houshou parecia surpreso com a pergunta, e lançou um olhar rápido para Kazuya antes de responder.

- Eu acho que sim. – falou, com a voz fraca. Lembrou do sorriso vazio nos olhos de Sano Yuji, enquanto o rapaz cantarolava sobre neve e sangue. – Sim. Ele a amava.

- Yae-san morava em Yukihime, e era amiga de Tsukiko-san. Ela certamente sabia que corria riscos ao noivar durante o Inverno. Mas nem mesmo hesitou. – Mai continuou, pausadamente. Podia ver as fotos no escapulário de Tsukiko, o rosto sorridente de Yae, a expressão sisuda de Riza. – E morreu. Tsukiko-san não consegue ser feliz por saber disso, por saber que ainda está viva, que sobreviveu até o casamento, enquanto Yae-san consumava a maldição.

Estava tudo muito claro. Tsukiko-san escapara por ser uma Morinozuka, e tinha consciência disso. Sabia que só fora poupada por causa disso, porque se não fosse, teria feito companhia a Yae-san, naquele dia. Estaria morta, mais um espírito para povoar o templo.

Kurosawa-san também não conseguia ser feliz. Não só porque fora obrigada a casar dias depois da morte da amiga, mas também...

- Kurosawa-san disse que nunca vai saber se preferia estar no lugar da amiga infeliz, ou no lugar da amiga morta. – Mai falou. Seus olhos castanhos pararam sobre o azul cobalto de Naru, e lá ficaram. – Porque ela não teve a escolha que as outras duas tiveram. É isso o que diferencia as noivas de Yukihime.

Os olhos de Naru endureceram, e Mai percebeu que ele tinha entendido. Não da forma como _ela_ entendera, mas sim a conclusão lógica que poderia obter daquela teoria.

- Naru falou, no avião, que os objetos de compromisso marcavam a noiva, mas não parecia haver um padrão específico para a escolha das vítimas. Acho que posso dizer o que é. – Mai afirmou, convicta. Os olhos de Naru pareceram congelar. – É amor.

A sala foi envolvida por um silêncio sepulcral durante os segundos que seguiram. Depois, explodiu.

- Mas o que você está dizendo, Mai? – Houshou falou, estupefato.

- Você está falando isso levando em conta apenas três casos... – John ponderou.

- Como o espírito da miko poderia medir uma coisa tão abstrata? – comentou Yasuhara, com um sorriso.

Mai virou bruscamente para encará-los.

- É a única explicação, e se encaixa perfeitamente em outros casos. Ao longo de trezentos anos, muitas noivas foram sacrificadas naquele altar, mas nem todas as pessoas que marcaram casamentos para o Inverno foram vítimas da tragédia, incluindo os Morinozuka. Ninguém havia achado nenhum "critério" de escolha de vítimas porque pareciam casos completamente aleatórios, mas a verdade é que a miko está, sim, escolhendo as noivas. – Mai respirou. Todo aquele discurso deixara-a sem fôlego. – Escolhe apenas os casais que firmaram um compromisso por amor. É por isso que Kurosawa-san não está morta. Ela nem sequer conhecia o noivo, como poderia amá-lo?

Bou-san e John arregalaram os olhos. Yasuhara assumiu uma expressão pensativa, enquanto Masako continuava calada e imóvel como uma boneca japonesa. Com um suspiro cansado, Mai voltou para a cadeira onde estivera sentada e descansou as mãos no colo. Sabia que não conseguiria ser lógica e provar aquilo para eles quando seu principal argumento era um _sentimento_. Para cientistas, sentimentos não são exatamente confiáveis, já que a maioria dos estudiosos acredita que 'Amor e Cia' são apenas derivados inconvenientes de hormônios e sinapses neurais.

O doutor Oliver Davis, por exemplo, havia catalogado aquela teoria como "suposição infundada" no momento em que Mai vomitara a palavra "amor".

- Há alguma forma de você provar isso? – Naru contestou, calmamente. – Usando apenas três casos, onde apenas uma das noivas foi amaldiçoada?

Mai olhou tristemente para o chão de madeira corrida. Já havia previsto aquela reação, mas mesmo assim sentia-se atordoada diante do ceticismo do "noivo".

- Eu acho que ela tem razão. – a voz confiante de Ayako cortou o silêncio.

'_E agora ela está do meu lado?'_, Mai observou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, admirada. Para alguém que estivera prestes a irromper em chamas momentos antes, a miko era a perfeita imagem da calma quando olhou para Mai, os olhos escuros brilhando, compreendendo. A garota virou para olhar os outros: o monge e o padre pareciam concordar com a colega; Yasuhara e Masako não pareciam ter nenhuma opinião formada. Lin estava sentado na mesa dos monitores, às suas costas.

E diante dela, Naru encarava com obstinação adamantina.

- Mesmo que essa teoria tenha algum fundamento, eu ainda preciso pesquisar a respeito, enquadrar os exemplos. – o rapaz informou, friamente. – E então, se você estiver correta, poderá respirar aliviada.

Primeiro, os olhos castanhos e expressivos de Mai ficaram confusos, tentando encaixar aquela colocação no discurso de Naru. Depois, arregalaram, horrorizados, e nublaram com as lágrimas contidas bravamente.

Era isso mesmo que ele achava, não era? Desde o início. Por todo aquele tempo. _Cientista idiota_, com certeza.

Levantou da cadeira como se houvesse levado um choque, e caminhou a passos largos até a porta, sem olhar para ele nem uma vez mais. Parou diante da porta, lívida.

- Não, Naru. É você quem vai respirar aliviado, se eu estiver certa.

A voz saiu baixa e controlada, como havia aprendido dele nos últimos três anos de convivência. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Mai abriu e fechou a porta, sob o olhar espantado da maioria do SPR. Naru não se virou para a porta nem mesmo quando escutou o som dos chinelos de madeira disparando pelo corredor.

--

Mai correu por um longo tempo, mas não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Na verdade, corria tão rápido que o vento frio acabara secando seus olhos. Quando finalmente parou, eles ardiam tanto que as lágrimas secas teriam sido muito bem vindas. Respirou e inspirou diversas vezes antes de olhar ao redor e perceber que estava completamente perdida.

Para fechar o dia com chave de ouro.

A mansão dos Morinozuka era muito antiga, e a maioria dos corredores tinha forma e comprimento semelhante. Fazia Mai lembrar os labirintos de tatame presentes nas lendas japonesas e em alguns jogos de videogame que batera quando ainda tinha tempo para eles. Também não tinham eletricidade e precisavam ser iluminados por lamparinas, o que era muito perigoso em um local cuja matéria-prima consistia principalmente em madeira e papel. E era por isso que apenas as alas habitadas da casa eram iluminadas.

Ou seja, Mai estava parada no meio de um corredor escuro e aleatório de uma mansão gigantesca, perdida, desorientada e cansada. Com fome, também. Puxou da memória o palavrão mais criativo que conhecia e fez bom uso dele. Encostou numa parede e escorregou até o chão, encolhendo as pernas e encostando a testa nos joelhos.

Precisava se acalmar. Precisava ser lógica. O comentário dele não havia sido tão surpreendente, ou ofensivo. Ele estivera apenas recitando sua opinião. Claro que Naru pensava daquele jeito – ela nunca tentara fazê-lo entender o contrário, certo?

Fazê-lo entender que ela seria a próxima vítima da miko, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Rosnou para a seda que cobria suas pernas. Naru deveria ser um gênio, certo? Como ele podia não notar o coração acelerado, os sorrisos gratuitos, a felicidade sem sentido – o fato dela persistir naquele emprego, mesmo com os casos arriscados e as mudanças bruscas de humor. Estava tudo lá, diante dele, porque ela não colocaria aqueles sentimentos em palavras como fizera da última vez, porque ele não entenderia. Não esperaria por respostas ou retribuições, mas tentara canalizar tudo nos gestos que pareciam valer mais para ele do que qualquer tipo de discurso.

Tivera a esperança de que ele havia entendido. Mas Naru sequer notara. A mente dele estava presa naquela noite, meses antes, quando havia negado a possibilidade de que Mai pudesse gostar dele daquela forma _especial_. Porque Naru acreditava que apenas Gene poderia ser amado.

O coração de Mai quase explodiu de tristeza. Quando as lágrimas vieram, choraram por ela e por ele, porque os dois estavam sozinhos. A lua já entrava pelas janelinhas compridas e gradeadas do corredor mal-iluminado quando os soluços deram lugar ao ressonar de um sono profundo e agitado.

--

**Era noite, novamente. Noite fria – estava usando diversas camadas de tecido para se manter aquecida, enquanto caminhava pela neve espessa. Seus pés afundavam vários centímetros a cada passo, mas parecia já estar acostumada com aquele tipo de caminhada e mantinha o equilíbrio com facilidade. O capuz que cobria o rosto por completo dificultava a visão periférica, mas no momento em que os olhos ergueram do chão congelado, Mai pode ver que estava no fim da antiga vila que se tornara a mansão dos Morinozuka, e que havia uma carruagem simples esperando logo após as últimas casas, quase escondida por um emaranhado de arvores enormes.**

**A miko estava fugindo no início do Inverno, como o combinado. Podia sentir a ansiedade e a culpa dela como se fossem suas. Não havia ninguém nas ruelas do vilarejo, mas ela continuava lançando olhares nervosos para os lados. Correu a distância que a separava da carruagem, tropeçando várias vezes. Parou para respirar ao lado da roda de madeira envolta em correntes de ferro, pronta para andar em estradas congeladas, e quase teve uma experiência extracorpórea quando uma mão pálida tocou seu ombro.**

**Uma risada cristalina fez com que o medo derretesse como a neve na primeira chuva de Primavera.**

**- **Assustei você? **– Naru-Feudal perguntou, a voz rouca, enquanto abraçava a miko fortemente. Mai sentiu a mente ficar leve demais, e uma tontura que parecia estranhamente familiar.**

**Ah, sim. A mesma tontura que vinha sem ser convidada toda vez que Naru encenava seu papel de noivo de forma impecável.**

**- **O que você _acha_?** – a miko sibilou, com um quê de irritação na voz. Mai sabia que ela estava apenas tentando esconder o alívio que sentira ao ouvir aquelas palavras.**

**Naru-Feudal não se enganou.**

**- **Também senti a sua falta.** – ele disse, placidamente. Mai podia jurar que seu coração tinha mudado de posição depois do salto que dera. – **Fico meio irrequieto quando você não está por perto.

**Foi a vez da miko sorrir, enterrando ainda mais a cabeça no peito dele. Mai achou que ele tinha cheiro de chuva, mas podia estar enganada – Naru recendia a chuva, também.**

**- **Está apenas procurando justificar a sua usual insensibilidade e ainda jogar a culpa em mim.** – a resposta foi abafada pelos vários centímetros de tecido que cobriam a pele dele, mas ainda assim Naru-Feudal escutou.**

**- **Tudo o que eu sou é culpa sua.** – ele riu, quietamente. – **Mas vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, _miko-sama_. Sua carruagem está prestes a partir.

**O rapaz puxou a miko para a parte de trás da carreta coberta e empurrou o pedaço de pele grossa que cobria a entrada. Ajudou a mulher a se equilibrar enquanto subia, e a mente da miko fez Mai notar o quão macia e gelada era a mão dele.**

**No segundo seguinte, uma flecha prendia o ombro esquerdo dele contra a madeira da carruagem. O coração da sacerdotisa – o coração de Mai – errou uma batida, e então afundou quando ela virou para olhar. Com um movimento das mãos, a mulher fez a flecha saltar para longe do ferimento, quebrada no meio. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, colocou a mão sobre o ferimento e reuniu aquela energia que fazia a pele de Mai saltar, canalizando-a para recuperar os tecidos lacerados. No instante seguinte, apenas a mancha vermelha do sangue lembrava que o rapaz havia sido atingido.**

**Outras flechas voaram em direção à carruagem, mas todas pararam no ar, no meio do trajeto, antes de partirem em vários pedaços e caírem por terra. Mai podia sentir a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, bem como a ira, e o medo.**

**Só após verificar o ferimento regenerado a miko conseguiu virar o rosto e encarar os atacantes. Haviam vários rapazes usando peles para se aquecer, montados em cavalos e com flechas armadas apontadas para a carruagem. No meio deles, estava um homem austero, de cabelos grisalhos firmemente presos num coque no alto da cabeça.**

_Chichiue,_**a mente da miko ecoou, desesperada, **_por todos os deuses, não, Chichiue descobriu__**.**_

**Uma nova chuva de flechas ameaçou o casal e foi triturada pelos poderes PK da miko. Depois da terceira investida, os atacantes desceram dos cavalos e desembainharam as espadas. Mai soube, naquele instante, que a miko estava cansada demais para lidar com todos eles sem arriscar a própria vida. Ela também não queria machucá-los.**

**Naru empurrou o corpo dela para trás, gentilmente, e colocou o punho sobre o cabo de sua espada presa na cintura. A postura imóvel dele indicava que ele sabia se defender muito bem. A mente da miko, no entanto, sabia que ele não sairia vivo daquele combate.**

**- **Chichiue.** – a miko gemeu, implorando. – **Por favor.

**Mas os olhos do velho não estavam sobre os dela. Não, estavam fixos no rosto de Naru. Escuros, medonhos, perpétuos.**

**- **Esta mulher pertence ao templo. Ninguém pode tocá-la.** – o sacerdote falou, numa fúria velada. – **Você não pode tê-la.

**- **Eu não tenho absolutamente nada.** – Naru retrucou, entre dentes. – **Porque ela não é propriedade de ninguém, apenas dela mesma.

**O ancião sorriu. O som fez um arrepio desagradável subir pela espinha de Mai.**

**- **Ah. Você não pensa assim, ou não teria marcado ela como sua. – os dedos longos das mãos enrugadas indicaram a miko.** – E com uma coisa tão chamativa.**

**A miko olhou para baixo, para a pulseira de contas vermelhas pendendo inocentemente de seu pulso. Amaldiçoou a própria ingenuidade.**

**- **Uma marca do que eu sinto por ela. Para que ela não esqueça, como eu não vou esquecer.

**O riso assustador tornou a reverberar pelas árvores, e o velho senhor estalou os dedos. Atendendo ao sinal, os guerreiros atacaram Naru. Os três primeiros foram rapidamente derrotados, mas ainda haviam dezenas. Mai, a miko podia ver, claramente, o destino de Naru se aquela batalha continuasse por um segundo sequer.**

**O poder fluiu por seu corpo facilmente, e um pulso poderoso fez todos os adversários se afastarem como que soprados por um vento sobrenatural. Os cavalos correram do lugar, relinchando, assustados.**

**- **Pare.** – a miko pediu, quietamente, os olhos encarando o pai, desafiando.**

**O sorriso de escárnio persistiu nos lábios crispados do velho.**

**- **Eu estou vendo o seu rosto empalidecer a cada segundo, menina. Você não conseguirá manter essa luta por muito tempo. Está cansada, e precisa ir para casa.

**- **Sim, ela está cansada. E a culpa é sua, por forçá-la a definhar diariamente enquanto dá tudo o que possui pelo bem dessa vila.** – Naru interrompeu, obviamente possesso. Também havia um quê de desespero naquela voz.**

**- **Sim, definitivamente precisa ir para casa. Como seu pai, preciso protegê-la das impurezas do mundo.** – o velho prosseguiu, o sorriso torto grudado no rosto. – **Venha, minha filha, está tudo bem agora. Esse _seqüestrador_ será devidamente punido.

**A miko estava furiosa. Mai compartilhava a raiva dela, vigorosamente.**

**- **_O quê_?** – a mulher exclamou, tremendo.**

**- **Ora, mas como é tola. Eu sei que esse moleque envenenou sua mente e ludibriou seus sentidos para fazê-la vir até aqui, esta noite. Mas não se preocupe. Basta acusá-lo, e poderá voltar à sua rotina normal, sã e salva.

**Naru apertou a mão dela com força, a espada ainda em riste.**

**- **Ele será condenado e você nunca mais tornará a vê-lo.

**Algo na voz dele fez com que a miko soubesse exatamente que tipo de condenação Naru receberia. A fúria subiu vários graus.**

**- **Eu vim aqui com meus próprios pés.

**- **Ah, é isso o que você acredita. Mas assim que o moleque for executado, esse feitiço vai desfazer e você voltará a ser o que era antes.

_A filha obediente, a miko dedicada, a mulher infeliz_.** Mai sentiu suas unhas enterrarem na palma fria da mão de Naru.**

**- **Estou aqui por livre espontânea vontade.

**Um brilho muito, muito perigoso relampejou nos olhos escuros do velho sacerdote.**

**- Ah, nesse caso, você teria que ser condenada no lugar dele, não é verdade?**

**- **Não!** – Naru gritou. Não demorou nem mesmo um segundo para que ele aceitasse um destino sombrio diante daquela ameaça. – **Eu admito que sou o responsável pela...

**Mai sentiu vontade de gritar, espernear, rasgar alguma coisa. A miko sentiu uma calma repentina e falou com uma autoridade quase divina.**

**- **Ele continuaria livre?

**O silêncio pairou pela orla da floresta como a calmaria da tempestade de gelo. O sacerdote estreitou os olhos.**

**- Se **você veio aqui porque quis, a culpa é sua, menina.** – ele tornou a sorrir. – **Basta declarar, agora, que foi forçada a aparecer aqui esta noite.

**O rosto da miko continuou impassível. Naru virou de repente, para encará-la, suplicante. Os olhos dele tremiam, escuros como nunca, e pareciam gritar, implorar. Por um breve momento, a mulher olhou de volta, resoluta, e sorriu.**

**- **Por favor. Não faça isso.** – ele pediu, baixinho. – **Não vale à pena.

**- **É a única coisa que vale a pena.** – ela respondeu. Depois encarou o próprio pai, serena. – **Eu amo este homem. Vim aqui por causa disso, e não por qualquer ameaça. Se o que eu sinto é um crime que me custará minha própria vida, que seja. Não me arrependo.

**A cena passou como um borrão, no segundo seguinte. Vários dos guerreiros cercaram a miko e seguraram-na pelos braços. Ela não tentou resistir – Mai podia sentir a dor letárgica e aguda da exaustão causada pelo PK.**

**Naru foi detido contra a carruagem, alvoroçado. Gritava e se debatia enquanto ela era empurrada brutalmente até um dos cavalos, e tinha mãos e pés amarrados com força o bastante para parar a circulação sanguínea. Mai estranhou a paz que tomava conta do espírito da mulher depois de tomar aquela decisão.**

**- **Sayuri! Sayuri! Por favor, Sayuri, retire o que disse!** – Naru gritava, inconformado, enquanto a miko era jogada sobre a sela de um dos cavalos, inerte. – **Sayuri! SAYURI!

**A miko fechou os olhos diante do último grito. Quando Mai tornou a ver, a cena estava diferente. O mundo não estava mais sendo filtrado pelos olhos da miko, e era um dia branco, muito branco, numa planície coberta de neve. Mai se viu ajoelhada no meio de toda essa neve. Naru estava diante dela, também ajoelhado, olhando em sua direção.**

**O olhar opaco indicava que não estava vendo nada. Não havia nada nem ninguém ao redor dos dois – nenhuma casa, ou árvore, ou pessoa. Só Mai, Naru e uma espada desembainhada.**

**- **Sayuri.

**Mai arregalou os olhos. Naru ergueu a espada diante da cintura, no lado direito. Os olhos continuaram vazios quando a lâmina perfurou o corpo, mas o rosto contorceu de dor, por reflexo. Naru puxou a lâmina para o lado, rasgando ainda mais a pele e as entranhas.**

**Ondas de náusea assaltaram a garota quando o sangue começou a jorrar profusamente do ferimento. Naru sorriu debilmente quando seus joelhos não suportaram mais e seu corpo caiu para frente, atravessando Mai. A menina levantou num salto e deu vários passos vacilantes para trás, os olhos vidrados no corpo moribundo. A neve estava muito vermelha.**

_Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki.Por quê?_

--

- YUKI! – Mai gritou, desesperada, agarrando a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua frente depois de acordar do sonho.

A "coisa" em questão era John Brown, e as feições do padre estavam representando toda a preocupação que ele estava carregando naquele momento. A garota demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer aquele rosto familiar antes de começar a arfar loucamente.

John pareceu ainda mais preocupado depois disso.

- Mai-kun, respire fundo. Tente se acalmar. – John pediu, com aquela voz calma e ritmada que todos os padres pareciam ter. Mai encostou a testa na frente das vestes negras dele, a cruz que pendia do pescoço marcando a pele dela. – Você estava sonhando. Já está acordada, agora.

'_E fria como a morte_', John pensou, rezando silenciosamente para que a pele dela assumisse um tom mais vivo. Mai começou a balbuciar.

- Yuki... Era o nome do meu Naru, no sonho... Ele se matou... – ela inspirou forçosamente, mas o ar não entrava em seus pulmões. – Ela foi condenada... O sacerdote! E a neve... Ela escolheu...

- Mai-kun, respire primeiro. Nós vamos escutar o que você tem a dizer quando você estiver melhor.

- Ela escolheu morrer. – Mai gemeu, fracamente, sem fôlego.

Nos minutos seguintes, John tentou ajudar Mai a levantar e caminhar, apoiando-a pela cintura e passando um braço dela pelos ombros, mas sem sucesso. Ela continuava com o olhar vidrado, arfando, descontrolada, e repetindo aquele nome na cabeça. _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki_.

O nome dele era _Yuki_. '_Não era Naru. O nome dele era Yuki. Naru ainda está vivo. Não precisa se preocupar. Não precisa enlouquecer_', pensava, como um mantra. Em algum lugar de sua mente conturbada, sentiu uma pontada de culpa por estar pensando assim, por estar tão aliviada, por querer tanto confirmar que aquele era Yuki, e não Naru. Mas depois de assistir aqueles olhos escuros perderem a vida antes mesmo do corpo seguir o mesmo caminho, Mai não pôde deixar de sentir como se estivesse morrendo, também. Precisava se certificar de que aquele no meio da neve vermelha não era Naru.

A voz dura e cortante soou como as badaladas dos sinos celestes.

- Mai.

A garota riu, fracamente, e seus joelhos cederam de uma vez. Pego de surpresa, John perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu por cima dela. Ele e Naru trocaram algumas palavras incoerentes enquanto o padre tentava levantá-la novamente.

- Erga o corpo dela novamente.

O cheiro de chuva antecipou os dedos frios que escorreram por sua nuca até seus ombros. No instante seguinte, estava sendo carregada, a cabeça pendendo para trás.

- Consegue levá-la?

- Ela emagreceu muito nos últimos meses. – Naru respondeu, simplesmente, enquanto chacoalhava levemente os ombros dela para que a cabeça castanha encostasse em seu peito. A respiração entrecortada da garota imediatamente ganhou um ritmo normal. – Vá na frente e avise Matsuzaki-san para preparar um futon no quarto dela. Quero que ela sele o aposento completamente. Mai já teve sua cota de sonhos por hoje.

- Vou reforçar uma barreira. – John respondeu, e logo Mai escutou passos apressados clicando no chão de madeira.

Os dedos frios e compridos seguravam seu ombro com força, e o andar constante teve o efeito de acalmar o coração agitado da garota.

- Você é idiota e inconseqüente, Mai. – a voz era impaciente, e muito viva.

Quando aquilo havia começado? Não conseguia definir. No começo ele era só arrogante e narcisista. Depois, arrogante e admirável. Quando se apaixonara pelo sorriso de Gene e pensava que aquele "Naru" que aparecia nos sonhos era apenas seu subconsciente, reclamava sem parar daquela atitude prepotente, daquele egoísmo desmedido.

E então notara as pequenas-grandes coisas. A moeda que falava. Agüentava calado enquanto ela o acusava de ser insensível quando, na verdade, ele era muito mais bondoso do que ela própria. Procurava explicar aquilo que sabia de forma didática, para incluí-la na investigação. A dor oculta pelas palavras frias e pela atitude pragmática.

Os sorrisos relutantes.

A lembrança de Gene – e daquele sentimento especial que sentira por ele por causa daqueles sonhos – foi se tornando distante, quase inacreditável. A presença de Naru preenchia tudo, significava tudo, a ponto de Mai se perguntar às vezes como era sua vida antes dele. Lembrava um pouco dos pais e do conforto de ter uma família. Lembrava da dor de perdê-la. E o resto, todo o resto, era Naru.

'_Isso é ridículo_', concluiu, por fim, enquanto os passos deliberadamente calmos e o cheiro de chuva embalavam sua mente de volta ao sono. '_Absolutamente ridículo_'.

--

Não tornou a sonhar naquela noite. Quando tornou a recobrar a consciência, estava encolhida em um futon, debaixo de dezenas de cobertores grossos. Não lembrava como viera parar ali. Também não lembrava ter trocado o kimono por aquele pijamão folgado que pegara emprestado de Naru no dia anterior.

Sua mente relampejou com a imagem de Naru caído sobre a neve vermelha, e Mai levantou imediatamente da cama, nervosa. Arrependeu-se no segundo seguinte, quando sua cabeça batucou como a bateria de uma escola de samba brasileira.

- Itai. – gemeu, segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

- Naru comentou que você sentiria muita dor de cabeça quando acordasse, então eu seria gentil nos movimentos, se fosse você.

Mai reconheceu a voz de Ayako e abriu um olho. Diante dela havia um copo de vidro cheio de água e um comprimido, ambos segurados por mãos de unhas muito vermelhas. A garota aceitou de bom grado, espiando a miko com o rabo do olho enquanto virava o conteúdo do copo para conseguir engolir o remédio.

- A palavra exata que ele usou foi "cefaléia", mas acho que você não iria entender se eu usasse esse termo.

Fulminando a miko com os olhos, Mai jogou as cobertas para o lado e sentou melhor no futon. Tremeu um pouco pela falta do calor provido pelos lençóis, mas procurou ignorar enquanto o frio repentino clareava suas idéias. O quarto iluminado provava que já era dia.

- Eu dormi a noite toda? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Todinha. – Ayako confirmou, satisfeita. Depois apontou para as quatro paredes do quarto. – Naru pediu para que eu fizesse uma kekkai para manter os espíritos longe de você. Houshou e John também fizeram algumas coisas lá fora.

Quatro ofudas compridos estavam grudados nas paredes, um em cada ponto cardinal. Mai soltou a respiração que não percebera ter prendido – estivera _mesmo_ apreensiva diante da possibilidade de tornar a sonhar sobre aquela maldição. Mas precisava engolir aquele medo se quisesse ser útil naquela investigação.

- Os nomes deles eram Sayuri e Yuki. – falou, lentamente. Ayako ficou surpresa. – Ela era uma miko bastante poderosa, no vilarejo que existia nessa mansão. Eles se apaixonaram e planejaram fugir para Edo.

Os olhos da miko ficaram mornos e compreenderam.

- As regras para as sacerdotisas eram bem mais rígidas, antigamente.

- Eles foram descobertos. O pai dela ofereceu as opções. Ela escolheu assumir a verdade ao invés de acusá-lo, e foi levada para ser executada. – Mai engoliu em seco. – Ele se matou logo depois.

Penalizada, Ayako afagou os cabelos curtos da amiga.

- Nos meus sonhos, eu sempre sou a miko. E Naru é sempre o rapaz que ela ama.

- Entendo. – a ruiva falou, quietamente. – Você vai ter que repetir isso para Naru e Lin, quando eles voltarem.

Os olhos castanhos da garota ficaram curiosos. Ayako achou a mudança mais fácil de lidar do que os olhos perdidos que ela usara até segundos antes.

- Bom, depois da sua teoria ontem, Naru chegou à conclusão de que a forma mais fácil de entender tudo e terminar logo com isso é usar psicometria no altar do Templo.

A outra levantou do chão num átimo.

- O quê? Mas ele...

- Ele sabe o que faz, Mai. Ao contrário de você. – a miko brincou, levantando também e empurrando a garota para o banheiro conjugado. – Tome um banho quente e escove os dentes, e depois volte aqui para sentar e esperar, quietinha, seu "noivo" voltar. Lá fora não é mais seguro para você.

Mai abriu a boca para protestar, mas os lábios de Ayako contraíram como de uma mãe irritada. Suspirando, conformada, a garota arrastou os pés até o banheiro e encostou a porta sem muito entusiasmo. Uma olhada no espelho já foi o suficiente para fazê-la odiar o dia: estava desgrenhada como uma bola de pelo regurgitada por um gato, tinha olheiras mais profundas do que o Fosso das Marianas e estava mais pálida do que o normal – mais do que Naru, por Buda!

Suspirando, admitiu que precisava de um belo banho. Encolheu as mangas para lavar as mãos e molhar o rosto. Só lembrou de tirar o anel de noivado – para não desgastá-lo – quando já tinha esfregado bastante os olhos com a água térmica de pia.

Como fazia todos os dias – quando precisava fazer alguma atividade que pudesse danificar o anel – Mai estendeu os dedos para puxar o círculo de ouro da mão direita. Arregalou os olhos.

O anel não saíra.

Mai respirou fundo e puxou novamente. Podia ser apenas momentâneo. Apenas um reflexo do nervosismo e ansiedade.

O aro de ouro persistiu no dedo anelar direito.

"_Quando o seu anel, aquele que você vai ganhar hoje, ficar preso no seu dedo. Tome cuidado. Isso quer dizer quer está quase na hora."_

- Ayako. – Mai chamou, cautelosa. – Meu anel está preso.

Assim que terminou de falar, Mai ergueu seu semblante assustado para o espelho. Ali, encarando-a de volta, estava uma figura pálida e excepcionalmente bonita, de cabelos muito compridos e olhos rasgados. Não conseguiu nem mesmo gritar de horror – as mãos pálidas e duras saltaram do espelho e agarraram a frente das vestes de Mai.

Ayako escancarou a porta no exato momento em que o corpo de Mai desaparecia pelo espelho, seu grito agonizante ecoando como uma despedida sufocada.

--

**File #9 – Closed**

--

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, sinto muito pela demora. Também sinto muito pela ortografia, estou bêbada de sono. E por fim... Não me matem pelo cliffie! (cara de Gato de Botas). Não conseguia escrever mais. As palavras estão todas embaralhadas nos meus dedos (quase dormindo no teclado).

Mas, gostaria de agradecer: às pessoas que me escreveram reviews (grandes, curtas, loucas, normais, para todos os capítulos, para um capítulo), às pessoas que leram mais não comentaram, pessoas que colocaram nos Favorites ou Alerts, pessoas que ainda vão ler e... **Cami Elize**, por ter me inspirado a escrever esse capítulo com aquela conversinha no MSN (a propósito, boa sorte nos trabalhos de Química, moça).

Espero que tenham gostado de ler! Estou escrevendo isso desde as sete horas da noite...

**Yume**

**PS:** Etiene, coloquei um pouco mais de sangue e terror para você! Próximo capítulo tem mais alguns litros de plasma sanguíneo esparramado por aí, não perca, kukuku!


	10. File 10

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt não me pertence. A única coisa que eu tenho mesmo é um chaveirinho do Ryoma de _Tennis no Oojisama_.

--

**File #10**

**O Sacrifício**

--

De todos os lugares para onde Oliver Davis viajara ao longo de seus dezenove anos, nenhum tinha um inverno mais _branco_ do que o Japão. A neve imaculada que atapetava as ruas e telhados durante a estação era muito diferente da neve cinzenta de Londres. Até mesmo o ar cortante das manhãs gélidas parecia mais limpo e agradável. Sentira isso em Tokyo, e a sensação apenas se intensificara ao visitar Yukihime.

O Templo da Família Morinozuka, em especial, parecia particularmente refrescante, mas isso era algo que Naru percebia na maioria dos templos e igrejas que visitava a trabalho. Sabia que suas habilidades de ESP e PK não incluíam a sensitividade sobrenatural que Hara-san, Matsusaki-san e Mai possuíam, mas era observador o bastante para notar a aura diferente que circundava locais sagrados.

E apesar de não ser exatamente religioso – afinal, um cientista que pesquisava fenômenos psíquicos e espíritos não se daria ao luxo de acreditar e seguir uma religião fixa – não podia deixar de associar aquela _paz_ do Templo Morinozuka à proteção divina promovida pela miko que o assombrava. A questão era: por que um espírito rancoroso de mais de trezentos anos se importava em purificar o local onde dezenas de pessoas foram sacrificadas?

Os olhos escuros e impassíveis do rapaz mostravam-se ainda mais chamativos no rosto pálido, por causa da neve pintando o chão de branco. Naru parecia não se importar com o frio, enquanto observava o _torii_ do templo com interesse velado. Ao seu lado, Houshou não aparentava estar tão confortável, se sua recente crise de espirros era alguma indicação.

- Oi, Naru-bou, você vai ficar aí parado o dia inteiro? – o monge exclamou, com a voz nasalada, enquanto tentava se aquecer friccionando as mãos nos braços cruzados. – Apesar de não estar nevando, o sol parece servir só de enfeite aqui em Yukihime, e eu ainda não estou me candidatando a projeto de boneco de neve. Ainda.

Naru ignorou o comentário, fechando os olhos brevemente enquanto caminhava a passos confidentes para o interior do templo. Às suas costas, o _torii_ vermelho parecia sobrenatural em meio a toda aquela neve. O único som que interrompia o silêncio da manhã era o ranger dos dentes de Takigawa.

- Ainda não entendi porque você acordou tão cedo para vir por aqui. Quero dizer, nós já examinamos o templo antes e, sim, Masako viu uma horda de fantasmas melancólicos, mas nada que nos ajudasse a combatê-los. – o monge continuou o monólogo, habituado a ser ignorado pelo "chefe". Falar ajudava a esquecer o frio. – E, sem querer ofender, acho que nem mesmo _você_ conseguiria exorcizar todas elas de uma vez, nem mesmo entrando em coma profundo pelo resto da vida.

- _Maa_, nisso eu devo concordar. Matsusaki-san, Bou-san e Brown-san são todos exorcistas bastante habilidosos, mas não conseguiram nem mesmo restringir a miko. – Yasuhara comentou alegremente, carregando alguns aparelhos de pesquisa da SPR com alguma dificuldade.

Houshou virou o rosto para lançar ao universitário um olhar irritado, mas o efeito se perdeu completamente por causa do cachecol laranja com listrinhas vermelhas que Mai dera de presente ao monge no Natal anterior. A risada de Yasuhara ficou um pouco abafada pelo laptop equilibrado precariamente em suas mãos cheias de fios e antenas e, com um suspiro derrotado, Takigawa parou de andar para ajudar o colega a carregar os instrumentos.

Ainda em silêncio, Naru parou também, mas para analisar o local atentamente. O inverno fizera com que as árvores sagradas do templo perdessem suas folhas, mas os troncos acinzentados estavam alinhados como na maioria dos templos xintoístas. A neve cobria quase toda a extensão do local, com exceção do caminho de pedra que levava à pequena ponte sobre o riacho congelado. Mesmo sem as flores e folhas visíveis, estava claro que aquele templo fora construído para parecer um típico jardim japonês, apesar das _shimenawa_ amarradas aos troncos das árvores. O lugar era todo cercado por um muro razoavelmente alto, de pedra vermelha, formando um círculo escuro em contraste com o gelo e as árvores.

As _sakaki_ desfolhadas tinham seus galhos nus cobertos por fitas vermelhas de seda, que balançavam com o vento. Algumas das fitas tinham guizos nas pontas.

- Representam as vítimas. – a voz de Yasuhara respondeu a pergunta que Kazuya não vocalizou. O estudante e o monge já haviam dividido o peso entre si e estavam parados aos lados de Naru, apreciando a vista. - Todos os anos, no inverno, os parentes e os responsáveis pela manutenção do templo penduram essas fitas nos galhos.

- Ainda não entendi porque Tsukiko-san não tentou demolir esse templo ou coisa assim. – Houshou comentou.

Naru ainda acompanhava a dança suave das fitas de seda quando respondeu.

- Eles tentaram, diversas vezes. Se derrubassem o muro, as pedras voltavam para o lugar no dia seguinte. Os registros mostram que o altar nem sequer arranhava, mesmo com martelos ou britadeiras. E máquinas mais pesadas não eram viáveis, porque precisariam subir o caminho estreito até essa colina, espremido entre as casas da mansão. – O rapaz apontou além do muro. – Do outro lado há um lago, então não podiam trazer tratores por lá, também.

A aparência do templo era idêntica às imagens que Naru vira no sonho que compartilhara com Mai. Até mesmo o número de árvores sagradas era o mesmo. O muro persistia com mesmo tom de vermelho que era centenas de anos antes. Apesar de não ter nenhuma prova, Naru deduziu que o local permanecera estático por trezentos anos, parado no tempo.

Imutável.

- Me espanta que esse caso não tenha repercussão fora da comunidade paranormal. – Yasuhara falou, enquanto começava a procurar um bom lugar para instalar os sensores infravermelhos. – São muitas décadas de assassinatos inexplicáveis e a lista de vítimas é meio que impressiva.

- É de se esperar. Esse tipo de caso fica meio banalizado quando é retratado por programas de médiuns, caçadores de mitos, essas coisas. Além do mais, a polícia abafa os crimes que não pode resolver. – Houshou tentou conter um calafrio, sem muito sucesso, e acabou derrubando uma das antenas no chão. Naru parecia distraído o bastante para não comentar que aquele aparelho era provavelmente mais caro do que a renda anual do monge. – E, convenhamos, é muito mais fácil acreditar nisso quando estamos aqui, vivenciando a coisa, do que sentados em casa lendo a respeito pela internet.

Yasuhara riu e respondeu com algum comentário espirituoso, mas Noll não estava mais prestando atenção nos dois. Seus olhos estavam fixos no _himorogi_ do templo.

Era uma pedra larga e maciça, atrás de um _torii_ vermelho logo após a ponte. Havia quatro árvores amarradas com _shimenawa_ cercando o altar. Elas estavam completamente sem folhas, e também tinham fitas vermelhas como as outras árvores do templo. A diferença era que as folhas eram trançadas entre uma árvore e outra, formando uma teia de seda vermelha sobre o _himorogi_. Muitos _ofudas_ compridos pendiam das fitas.

-... certeza de que vai fazer isso?

Oliver piscou uma vez, escutando a incerteza no tom de voz preocupado de Takigawa. Demorou um pouco para processar a pergunta, sua atenção voltada para a teia vermelha contrastando contra a neve brilhante.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha arrogante para Houshou.

- Ah, Naru, não esnobe a minha preocupação desse jeito. – Bou-san retrucou, colocando a mão no peito como se estivesse magoado. Naru resistiu à vontade de rolar os olhos. – É só que eu vi o jeito como a Mai estava ontem à noite, suando frio e tremendo como uma batedeira.

- Eu adoro as suas comparações, Bou-san. – Yasuhara cantarolou, sem desviar a atenção do aparelho que estivera testando próximo à ponte.

- Mai não tem nem metade da minha experiência com psicometria. – Noll respondeu, suspirando. Parecia não fazer outra coisa a não ser suspirar, perto de seus _subordinados_. – Na realidade, não sei se posso chamar aquilo de psicometria. Também posso afirmar que é empatia ou clarividência, especialmente porque se manifesta sempre em forma de transe.

- Aah, ela não seria uma _yumemi_? – Yasuhara contribuiu, ainda naquele tom irritantemente feliz que fazia Naru querer suspirar ainda mais. – Andei lendo uns mangás da CLAMP, estão sempre cheios de meninazinhas sonhando com coisas que aconteceram ou vão acontecer.

Takigawa bateu a mão na testa, e Naru tornou a suspirar, enquanto relembrava o motivo de ter contratado um estudante de medicina como empregado de meio período. Tinha certeza de que Mai estaria contribuindo de forma muito mais direta para a resolução do caso.

Ignorando, é claro, que o teor da discussão no momento era ela própria.

- Seria uma boa explicação, se cobrisse a parte de experiência extracorpórea. – Yasuhara continuou, pensativo.

Houshou gemeu por trás do cachecol berrante.

- Não me lembra disso, _shounen_. Agora eu vou ficar me preocupando com a possibilidade da menina sair passeando pela cidade, fora do corpo, e dar de cara com um monte de noivas assassinadas, querendo que ela faça parte do clube.

- Mas o _Shochou_ pretende desvendar esse mistério antes que algo do tipo aconteça, certo? – Yasuhara sorriu para Naru, que simplesmente ignorou os outros dois e começou a atravessar a ponte.

O silêncio naquele templo era sepulcral, mas não incômodo. Na verdade, era o tipo de silêncio que Noll gostava, e raramente encontrava desde que o SPR japonês conseguira um grupo de Regulares e Irregulares que pareciam pensar no escritório da empresa como um _cafè_.

A noite anterior havia sido particularmente barulhenta para o grupo. John encontrara Mai inconsciente e exausta no meio de um corredor, congelando sob o kimono leve, e todos trataram de jogar a culpa da situação nas costas do "noivo". Como se Naru tivesse enxotado a menina da sala, mandando-a correr sem destino pelos corredores confusos de uma casa de papel. Estivera irritado o suficiente para quase perder o controle, mas definiu como prioridade o estado deplorável de Mai ao invés das exclamações veementes de Ayako.

Reconheceria os sintomas de exaustão pós-PK em qualquer lugar, e Mai estivera exibindo todos eles quando encontrara Brown-san tentando arrastá-la pelo corredor. Calafrio, suor, tremor incontrolável e exaustão. Assim que colocara a menina nos braços, conseguiu sintonizar imediatamente a lembrança do sonho vívido que ela tivera. Nem mesmo estranhou a facilidade com que lia as lembranças da garota – não era assim que o ESP funcionava normalmente. Só conseguia pensar que aquela miko do sonho era tão poderosa quanto ele mesmo, mas sem as restrições impostas por um corpo físico.

Ou seja, ela era invencível, a menos que o SPR conseguisse libertá-la do que quer que a mantinha nesse mundo. Para isso, Naru precisava fazer algo que tinha evitado tentar desde o início.

- Ainda não acho uma boa idéia usar psicometria nesse altar. E o Lin concorda comigo: são mais de cem mulheres mortas em cima dele. Isso sem contar as inúmeras pessoas que o tocaram nos últimos, err, _trezentos anos_. – Takigawa falou, passando por Naru para chegar mais perto do _himorogi_.

- Seria perigoso se eu não soubesse o que procurar. Como Hara-san disse, a presença do espírito da miko é muito mais forte aqui, o que significa que a lembrança vai estar bastante nítida. – Naru retrucou, aproximando-se do altar depois de olhar por cima do ombro e verificar se os aparelhos de medição estavam devidamente instalados.

- É _exatamente_ esse o problema, Naru. A lembrança é nítida _demais_. E eu sei que psicometria tem o _pequeno_ inconveniente de fazer o mediador sentir exatamente o que está acontecendo na lembrança, como Mai demonstrou inúmeras vezes ao longo dessa semana.

A sobrancelha elegante do cientista tornou a erguer, arrogante, aliada ao sorriso confidente que contorceu os lábios pálidos.

- Essa não é a primeira, nem a última vez que faço isso. – _E já vi coisas piores do que mulheres sangrando até a morte._ O rapaz parou diante do altar, sob o emaranhado de fitas e amuletos. Esticou a mão para tocar na pedra, e não precisou tirar a luva porque o par direito estava com Mai. – Não temos mais tempo a perder.

_Ela_ não tinha mais tempo a perder. O último sonho havia sido um aviso, um aviso de que a narração estava chegando ao fim. Mai estava sob sua responsabilidade, e confiara cegamente nele ao aceitar a proposta de servir como isca. Ela _não_ iria morrer.

Flocos de neve vagarosos começaram a descer do céu cinzento, e Noll fechou os olhos ao espalmar a mão na pedra para vasculhar o passado.

--

**Quando ergueu as pálpebras novamente, o mundo havia mudado de perspectiva. O templo ainda estava coberto de neve, o pequeno riacho ainda estava congelado sob a ponte, e o torii vermelho ainda estava diante do **_**himorogi**_**, mas as fitas – as fitas de seda vermelha que Naru vira se debatendo entre os galhos nus das árvores sagradas – não estavam mais lá. Para a mente observadora de Naru, aquela era uma diferença gritante, e também um sinal de vitória. Se não havia nenhuma fita nas árvores, era provável que tivesse conseguido sintonizar com a lembrança da miko na primeira tentativa.**

**Quando notou, de relance, o **_**hakama**_** vermelho comumente utilizado pelas sacerdotisas xintoístas, deixou-se afundar completamente na lembrança.**

- Onee-sama, por favor. _Por favor_, não faça isso.

**A voz quieta e desesperada de uma garota chamou em algum lugar de baixo, e Noll se preparou para a parte mais desagradável de suas experiências psicométricas, que era o fato de não poder se mover por conta própria. Gene dissera, uma vez, que a maioria das pessoas acharia terrível ter que sentir a dor e a angústia de outras pessoas através da psicometria, e que Oliver, sendo o **_**cientista obcecado**_** que era, ignorava os sentimentos das lembranças e só se incomodava mesmo com a falta de liberdade de movimentação. Resumindo: Noll não gostava de não ter o **_**controle**_**.**

**Por isso, Naru se resignou ao seu status de observador e tentou não ficar irritado quando sua cabeça se moveu sozinha para olhar para baixo e encarar uma garota pálida de franzina, de olhos castanhos, os cabelos muito lisos trançados sobre o ombro. Felizmente, já havia aprendido a distanciar um pouco a própria consciência, para não ser completamente afetado pela memória. Seria improdutivo se fosse perturbado por toda lembrança que seu ESP captasse.**

**A garota tornou a falar, os olhos transbordando com lágrimas mal contidas.**

- Tudo o que _chichiue_ exige... São apenas palavras! Você só precisa implorar—

- Chitose.

**A voz da miko era suave, cristalina. Naru imediatamente associou o som a mantras e bênçãos – muito diferente da voz poderosa de Ayako. Exatamente o que esperava, ao contrário da fala estridente e vivaz de Mai, que dublara a sacerdotisa em seus sonhos.**

**À sua frente, a menina, Chitose, ergueu a mão para puxar o tecido vermelho do hakama de sua irmã mais velha. Naru sentiu os músculos do rosto da miko contraírem num sorriso forçado. A mulher virou o rosto para o lado, permitindo que o rapaz registrasse cordas poderosas amarrando o braço e a perna da sacerdotisa até uma das quatro árvores sagradas cercando o altar. Isso explicava por que Noll não sentira os pés e as mãos. A circulação sanguínea provavelmente estava interrompida graças aos nós impiedosos nos pulsos e tornozelos.**

**Também justificava a vista panorâmica que a miko tinha do templo. Afinal, estava suspensa acima do **_**himorogi**_**, amarrada às quatro árvores que o cercavam. Pela sensação dormente na cintura, Naru deduziu que havia cordas envolvendo o tronco da mulher.**

- Sayuri-nee! _Chichiue_... _Chichiue_ sempre cumpre suas promessas. Ele—

- Chitose. Já chega.

**A menina arregalou os olhos para o tom definitivo na voz da irmã. Depois, numa tentativa frustrada de manter as lágrimas escondidas, olhou para baixo, trêmula.**

- Eu não vou fazer o que ele quer, imouto. – **Sayuri continuou, convicta.** – Não mais.

- É uma pena.

**Sayuri nem mesmo levantou os olhar para encarar o recém-chegado. Ela sabia quem era. Sua mente sibilou o nome **_chichiue_**, e Naru não precisou de nenhum esforço para lembrar aquela voz possante que escutara pelas lembranças de Mai, na noite anterior.**

- Chitose, saia daqui. Você não é sacerdotisa, não pode assistir às _cerimônias_ do templo.

**O olhar de Sayuri estava fixo na irmã mais nova. Chitose ergueu a cabeça para encarar a irmã mais uma vez, com uma expressão suplicante no rosto. Mas a miko continuou impassível. A menina não se importou mais em conter as lágrimas e soluços enquanto cambaleava até a saída do templo. Noll instantaneamente se comparou a ela.**

**Também sabia como era perder um irmão mais velho.**

**Apenas depois que a figura mirrada de Chitose desapareceu do caminho branco que levava** **para fora –** _para a liberdade que ela nunca teria nessa vida_, **Sayuri pensou – foi que a miko finalmente virou para olhar o velho.** _O patriarca da Família Morinozuka, sacerdote daquele templo. Seu pai._

**Noll teve apenas alguns segundos para registrar que a miko fizera parte do clã Morinozuka. No instante seguinte, vários homens vestidos com kimonos brancos e hakamas azuis cercaram o **_**himorogi**_** e começaram a recitar um mantra.**

- Tem medo que eu quebre essas cordas e mate todos vocês, _chichiue_? – **Sayuri comentou, quietamente.**

**O velho deu um sorrisinho de escárnio.**

- Quero apenas me certificar de que você não vai fugir, menina. **– o rosto enrugado do sacerdote contorceu ainda mais numa expressão que misturava desprezo e prepotência. –** Essa é a sua última chance de pedir perdão.

**Tudo ficou escuro por um momento, enquanto Sayuri fechava os olhos. Naru pôde ouvir a decisão da mulher antes que ela a dissesse em voz alta.**

- A pessoa que precisa me perdoar não é o senhor, chichiue.

**A testa funda do velho franziu, os lábios secos e rachados contraídos em fúria. O mantra ao redor dos dois acelerou, e Naru desejou ter Lin por perto para perguntar o objetivo do feitiço.**

**O sacerdote puxou uma pequena adaga da manga do kimono e se aproximou do altar a passos predatórios.**

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, menina. "A morte será a minha liberdade", certo**? – ele sussurrou perigosamente. –** Você é muito ingênua.

**Naru sentiu os olhos da miko arregalarem depois dessa afirmação. A mente dela acelerou.** _Traiçoeiro. Mordaz. Feitiços antigos. Aprisionamento. Reencarnação. Ciclo._

_Corrente._

**Após esse último fragmento de raciocínio, Naru sentiu a mente da mulher lutar com todas as forças contra as cordas e o mantra recitado cada vez mais rápido e alto. O sacerdote apoiou um dos pés no himorogi e ergueu a adaga. Sayuri só pôde olhar enquanto a lâmina prateada desceu sobre seu pulso direito em um golpe preciso.**

**Algumas contas vermelhas da pulseira que estivera em sua mão caíram no chão. O velho tinha nas mãos o restante do adereço.** _A pulseira de coral que o Yuki me deu_.

- Você nunca mais será livre**. – a miko assistiu o pai colocar o que restava das contas vermelhas dentro de um saco pequeno, semelhante a um amuleto de ano novo. –** E nunca mais verá aquele moleque novamente.

**Foi com horror crescente que a mulher acompanhou o sacerdote pendurar o saco com as contas de coral em seu pescoço. Um vazio angustiante impediu que ela se preocupasse com a adaga prateada sendo usada novamente, dessa vez para dilacerar a pele branca do pulso direito que não estava envolta pela corda.**

**E depois o pulso esquerdo.**

**O sangue – vermelho e quente e fluindo contra o frio cortante – jorrou contra a corda parda, tingindo-a rapidamente de vermelho até que a gravidade impedisse o líquido de infiltrar mais nas fibras. Linhas vermelhas escorriam por dentro da manga larga do kimono branco. Logo os nós nos pulsos estavam tão encharcados que o sangue passou a pingar na neve.**

**Sayuri ignorou a dor. O desespero que ela sentia não era por causa da vida que esvaia a cada gota vermelha que escorria para o altar. Não, Sayuri não estava com medo de **_**morrer**_**.**

**Ela estava aterrorizada por causa do sorriso satisfeito no rosto gasto de seu pai.**

- Você sempre será a sacerdotisa mais _dedicada_ do meu templo, Sayuri.

**A visão dela começou a fraquejar, dobrando contornos e cores, piscando dolorosamente. Sentiu o sacerdote colar um ofuda no meio da testa da miko, mas a sensação estranha de que o corpo estava ficando cada vez mais pesado sobrepujou todas as outras. A cabeça de Sayuri pendeu para baixo, incapaz de se manter erguida. Tudo o que seus olhos borrados puderam ver foi a neve muito vermelha amontoada abaixo de seu corpo suspenso.**

**O vermelho de repente mudou para verde, e Noll soube que a mulher havia morrido.**

**Procurou memorizar todo o ritual – as palavras ininterruptas do mantra, o amuleto contendo as esferas rubras da pulseira, as cordas e a adaga. Precisaria contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que Lin pudesse situar aquele feitiço. Felizmente, aquela visão não havia afetado demais seu organismo, em parte porque a miko ignorara quase completamente a dor de ter os pulsos abertos.**

**Oliver se concentrou para sair da memória. Era mais fácil quando mantinha noção da própria consciência durante a psicometria. Nesses casos, bastava piscar. Forçou-se a ignorar o mundo esverdeado que os olhos vidrados de Sayuri continuavam a ver.**

**O verde deu lugar ao negro, e Naru se desconectou da lembrança. Talvez voltasse mais tarde para rever tudo outra vez, e acompanhar a visão fúnebre do cadáver para descobrir para onde o corpo havia sido levado. No entanto, sua prioridade no momento era repassar o ritual para Lin e tentar extrair o máximo de informação possível dos últimos momentos da sacerdotisa.**

**Abriu os olhos. O mundo estava colorido novamente – o branco da neve, o cinza das árvores sem folhas, o carmim do muro de pedra.**

**E Mai, envolta em centenas de fitas vermelhas sobre o altar, encarando Naru com os orbes castanhos arregalados.**

--

Mai uma vez se perguntara qual seria a sensação de ver o mundo através de um espelho. Até mesmo pensou em perguntar para Gene, mas depois decidiu que seria uma atitude um tanto insensível com um espírito preso entre os vivos e os mortos. Além do mais, não era uma questão tão importante, e os dois só se encontravam nos sonhos quando o SPR aceitava alguma investigação particularmente tenebrosa.

Infelizmente, a resposta para essa pergunta lhe foi cedida de forma bastante realista.

Do outro lado do espelho, estava o mundo que Mai visitava durante seus sonhos. Aquele mundo cujos horizontes eram escuros demais para serem definidos, e que, ainda assim, parecia ser iluminado por uma luz que não vinha de lugar nenhum. Por experiências passadas, sabia que aquele lugar servia de transição entre um sonho e outro, quando revivia as experiências passadas de alguém. Também era o lugar onde podia conversar com Gene.

Mas não era Gene quem estava ali. Não, Mai estava naquele mundo de sonho, cercada por dezenas de mulheres pálidas, meio brilhantes, meio etéreas, inegavelmente espíritos. Não havia dúvidas sobre a identidade delas: eram as noivas de Yukihime. Todas tão diferentes. Todas tão parecidas.

O mesmo olhar condescendente estava estampado no rosto de cada uma delas.

- É hora de decidir.

A voz aveludada e feminina parecia muito próxima. Mai tentou ignorar o escrutínio das noivas assassinadas e virou o corpo para trás, lentamente, para ver quem havia falado.

A roupa vermelha e branca era bastante conhecida, agora, tanto por ser o "uniforme de trabalho" de Ayako, quanto por ser uma visão recorrente nos sonhos que Mai tivera nos últimos dias. A mulher de cabelos muito lisos e compridos que vestia os trajes de miko era, sem dúvidas, Sayuri. Ela era mais bonita e mais triste do que a garota esperara.

Às costas de Sayuri havia uma luz difusa, estranha, onde sombras coloridas dançavam. Demorou alguns segundos para que Mai discernisse os vultos, até poder ver, por um átimo, o rosto preocupado de Ayako.

_Então aquilo é o espelho._

Sayuri deu um passo à frente. Mai recuou, incerta. Estava com medo – _lógico_ que estava com medo – mas não havia nada de ameaçador naquela mulher. Apenas muita tristeza, e solidão.

- Você pode escolher. – a miko tornou a falar.

Mai esperou que algo mais fosse dito, mas como o silêncio se perpetuou pelos momentos seguintes, engoliu em seco e respondeu.

- Escolher...? – _Escolher o quê?_

- Todas puderam escolher. E todas fizeram a mesma escolha. – a voz de sino da mulher prosseguiu, calmamente.

As noivas silenciosas pareceram se agitar com essa última frase. Elas se aproximaram ainda mais de Mai, fechando um círculo entre a menina e a miko. Mai pôde ouvir as vozes delas, mesmo observando, amedrontada, que os rostos estavam estáticos, impassíveis. Elas murmuravam nomes. Apenas nomes.

_Koichi. Sora. Yahiko. Setsuna. Ling. Pietro. Yui--_

Os nomes daqueles deixados para trás, para continuarem a viver sem elas.

_--Michael. Takeru. Jean. Soichiro. Sano—_

Entre os muitos espíritos sussurrantes, Mai reconheceu o rosto redondo e delicado de Yae-san, a melhor amiga de Tsukiko-san. Não parecia a Yae sorridente da foto que vira no camafeu.

_--Makoto. Inoue. Levi—_

Elas eram tantas. Mai girou o corpo para observá-las, um tanto desorientada. Muito mais vítimas do que calculara, todas pálidas e melancólicas.

_Yuki._

Tornou a encarar a miko.

- Só cabe a você decidir.

O mundo estranho do espelho pareceu ficar cada vez mais escuro. A luz borrada onde Mai vira os vultos de seus amigos desaparecera, e a única coisa que a garota podia ver eram as almas imóveis das noivas, e a figura suave de Sayuri. Não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser encarar a miko e esperar.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, sentiu o corpo ficar estranhamente leve, dormente – como se aquele não fosse mais seu corpo. Olhou para os lados, e viu que as noivas todas haviam sumido. No lugar delas, haviam fitas vermelhas vindas da escuridão indefinida. E essas fitas estavam envolvendo Mai nas canelas, pulsos, mãos, cintura, pescoço, suspendendo-a diante do olhar velado da sacerdotisa. Cristais de gelo desciam lentamente do céu tempestuoso, delicados e leves, como uma chuva de plumas.

E então, a escuridão deu lugar à brancura brilhante da neve, e mais estava no meio do Templo Morinozuka, suspensa por centenas de fitas de seda vermelha sobre o altar cercado por quatro árvores cinzentas.

Diante dela, a miko deu lugar à figura de Naru. Com a mão estendida para a pedra do altar, mal escondendo a surpresa em seus olhos azul-cobalto.

- Mai?

O rapaz deu um passo à frente. Mai estava confusa – como viera parar dentro do templo? O que Naru estava fazendo ali?

Sentiu alguma coisa fria roçar em seu pescoço, e viu as mangas brancas e largas da miko abraçarem seu pescoço. Quando Sayuri falou, a voz dela soou baixa e medida ao lado do ouvido da garota, mas alta o suficiente para que Naru ouvisse.

- Aqui você fará os seus votos. – a miko comentou, sem nenhuma malícia ou raiva na voz. – Porque _nós_ decidi que você é uma _noiva_.

Mai acompanhou os olhos sagazes de Naru passearem por inúmeras possibilidades, teorias, soluções ao mesmo tempo. Sabia a qual conclusão seu "noivo" chegaria. Mas antes que Kazuya pudesse fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, a miko atravessou o corpo de Mai com sua forma imaterial, e flutuou até ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Você a ama?

Surpresa, ansiedade, impotência. Mai nunca vira tantas emoções passarem pelo rosto de Naru. Não quando gritara coisas horríveis para ele. Ou quando não conseguia entender algum caso. Nem mesmo encontrara o corpo de Gene. Alguma parte idiota de sua mente pensou em como seria interessante confirmar para os colegas do SPR que não, o doutor Oliver Davis _não_ era um cyborg e que, _sim_, ele era capaz de possuir futilidades humanas como _sentimentos_.

E pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Mai viu Noll ficar sem respostas para uma pergunta. Desejou fervorosamente que aquela mente afiada continuasse calada. Não queria que ele verbalizasse aquela resposta em particular.

A miko continuou imóvel, mas repetiu a pergunta.

- Você a ama?

A expressão conflitante de Naru petrificou em frieza quando ela tornou a questioná-lo. Mai fechou os punhos e se preparou para o impacto da resposta.

- Não.

Ele não amava. É claro. Mai sabia disso. Desde o começo, desde sempre.

Mas fora tola o suficiente para ter esperanças. Para ficar feliz com aquele anel de noivado e com aquela idéia maluca. Queimara na memória a lembrança dos sorrisos, e das discussões, e do senso de humor _britânico_, e das ordens rabugentas. Do beijo roubado.

E agora, além de estar em uma situação nada animadora, também tinha um coração partido. Que _ótimo_.

Não teve tempo para ficar deprimida, nem mesmo para sentir todo o impacto da rejeição, porque a miko agora não estava mais diante de Naru – estava flutuando à sua frente, com uma expressão tão desprovida de sentimento que faria Lin e Naru se morderem de inveja.

- Mas a escolha é sua, não dele.

Mai prendeu a respiração. Ah, então era isso que ela queria dizer.

Acertara em cheio: a motivação daquela maldição era mesmo "amor". Kurosawa-san nunca seria importunada pelas noivas do templo, porque o compromisso dela não tivera nenhum significado pessoal. Yae-san estava apaixonada demais para se importar se morreria ou não. E era por isso que aquilo tudo acabara ganhando fama de "prova de amor".

A miko só escolhia as noivas de verdade. E para elas oferecia uma decisão que seria a mesma sempre, independente de quem era a noiva. _Todas puderam escolher. E todas fizeram a mesma escolha._ Mai sorriu.

Sayuri desapareceu de supetão. Naru continuou congelado onde estava.

- Ne, Naru. – a garota começou. Podia sentir algo quente acumulando atrás dos olhos. – Se a minha resposta fosse a mesma que a sua, ela iria me deixar ir embora.

O rapaz ficou instantaneamente alarmado.

- Mai...

- _Mas_, Naru, – ela continuou, ignorando a urgência na voz dele. – se eu for embora agora, com você, nunca mais... Você nunca vai acreditar em mim.

Os olhos escuros dele arregalaram. Apesar da situação, Mai sorriu ainda mais. Ele parecia realmente surpreso, e frustrado, e meio angustiado. Quem diria que Oliver Davis poderia vivenciar tantas emoções simultaneamente, ne? Mai daria tudo para conhecer quantas faces Naru ainda estava escondendo.

Pena que não tinha mais tempo.

- Você nunca vai acreditar que eu... Que independente dos seus defeitos, e da sua personalidade intragável, e da sua arrogância, e da sua – tentou manter a voz firme, mas falhou miseravelmente – bondade, eu... Valorizo você acima de muitas coisas. Acima de todas as coisas.

Não conseguiu conter uma risada fraca.

- Acima dos meus instintos, e do meu orgulho, e do meu bom senso e...

Seu corpo, que estivera tenso nos últimos minutos, relaxou. Não tinha mais forças para manter sua postura firme.

- E acima da minha vida, também.

Mal terminara de proferir essas palavras, Sayuri reapareceu à sua frente, com um sorriso compreensivo. Mai continuou olhando para a expressão lívida de Naru através do corpo translúcido da miko. Fechou as pálpebras com força quando seus pulsos amarrados começaram rasgar sem que nada, além das fitas de seda, encostasse neles. Quando piscou, os olhos assombrados de Naru haviam sumido. No templo restaram apenas a miko e o sacrifício.

Parada no local onde Kazuya estivera até segundos antes, Sayuri puxou uma flauta da manga do kimono e levou o instrumento aos lábios, tocando uma música no ritmo ditado pelo fluxo vermelho que escorria pela yukata branca de Mai até o altar coberto de neve.

--

**N/A:** Yume sente muito pela **demora** injustificável. Estava tentando fazer os últimos três capítulos (File #10, File #11 e Epílogo) de uma vez só, e postá-lo todos no mesmo dia, mas esse aqui está mofando no meu HD faz uma semana, então, decidi postá-lo logo ao invés de deixar acumular. Espero que gostem!

Ah, para o pessoal que não recebeu respostas para as reviews, eu respondi quase todas elas nesse link: ( http : / / yume-nyo . livejournal . com / 6006 . html # cutid1 )

Como eu esqueci quem eu tinha respondido à review, e a quem não tinha, acabei respondendo todas de novo, haha.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	11. File 11

**Neve Vermelha**

--

**Disclaimer:** Remete aos, hmm, dez capítulos anteriores.

--

**File #11**

**A Promessa**

--

No princípio, não sentiu a dor.

Deixou os olhos criarem raízes no lugar onde a figura – _surpresa, assombrada, intensa_ – de Naru estivera segundos antes. Ou seriam horas? Não saberia dizer. Assim como não podia sentir o frio, o medo, e a _dor_, todos os estados de corpo e de espírito que forçam o ser humano a reconhecer a passagem do tempo. Naquele instante, para Mai, o tempo não importava. Sua vida não importava. Só conseguia reviver repetidamente o momento em que aquele olhar de cobalto iluminara com o entendimento, com a realidade.

Podia até imaginar o que ele havia pensado na hora da decisão. Certamente teria ratificado sua opinião a respeito da burrice de sua "noiva", sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas não importava. Qualquer seja a classificação que Oliver Davis reserva para Taniyama Mai em sua mente super desenvolvida, a verdade era que agora ele tinha certeza de que ela o amava, pura e simplesmente.

Mai teria rido da reação dele, se não tivesse plena consciência de que estava jogando para o alto todas as chances que tinha de... Bem, de _viver_, "feliz para sempre" ou não. Quase pôde escutar uma voz macia e familiar chamando-a de "idiota".

Tornou a dar conta de si mesma quando sua visão, antes embaçada pelo frio e pela tristeza, ficou dolorida e enregelada. O vento, que antes estivera domado, agora açoitava a garota suspensa em fitas de seda vermelha, congelando as lágrimas que não tinham sequer a chance de escorrer pelas bochechas. Junto ao ardor da ventania, Mai conseguiu situar uma lentidão estranha tomando conta de seus sentidos.

Seu pescoço não parecia mais capaz de sustentar a cabeça. Não conseguia se mover, mas ainda assim notou o corpo pesado e um cansaço irrefreável assomando-se a cada minuto. Lutou contra a sensação durante um momento antes de se ver desistindo sem nem mesmo saber por quê. A cabeça castanha pendeu em direção ao chão, e os olhos ressequidos foram saudados pela mancha vermelha na neve do altar.

_Sangue. Meu sangue._

Foi só então que seus sentidos resolveram reclamar do desconforto daquelas amarras de seda que prendiam sua circulação. Sem mencionar os cortes transversais abertos em seus punhos suspensos. A mente desorientada de Mai ponderou se teria ou não ferido os tendões antes da garota gemer quietamente.

O carmim que pintava o branco estava aumentando gradualmente, despertando a menina de seu torpor. Lutando contra o corpo que não respondia, Mai ergueu a cabeça e encarou a _miko_ pairando, etérea, em meio à nevasca que se formava.

- Logo não haverá dor. Não haverá nada. – a voz de Sayuri soou suave e cansada, mesmo o espírito da sacerdotisa estando com uma flauta nos lábios, tocando sem parar.

Os ouvidos de Mai, que até aquele momento estiveram zumbindo e deixando a dona alheia a todos os ruídos do templo, voltaram a escutar: os sinos nas pontas das fitas vermelhas, a ventania que os fazia dançar. E a música, é claro. _A música para a neve._

- A música... Que você tocou para Yuki. – Mai soou rouca, como se houvesse descoberto de repente que podia falar.

Os olhos negros da flautista abriram e focaram no rosto do sacrifício. Pareceram muito antigos e sem nenhuma esperança.

- É por isso que você a toca. Porque foi o dia em que se conheceram.

Mai ficou subitamente ciente de que soava fraca, como se estivesse sumindo. Também notou que sua língua estava pastosa, e seu raciocínio seguia cada vez mais lento. Demorou a perceber que todas as outras noivas – todos os outros sacrifícios – agora cercavam o altar, flutuando como espíritos de neve ao redor de sua futura companheira.

No entanto, conseguiu reagir quando dedos frios abriram sua mão direita e começaram a puxar o anel. _O anel de noivado, que estava preso antes._

- Não! – grasnou, aguda e desesperadamente, fechando os dedos para manter o aro de ouro velho no lugar onde Naru colocara, dias antes.

Os olhos, todos os olhos fixaram nela, sóbrios e sentenciosos. Mai ergueu seus próprios orbes castanhos, suplicando.

- Não. Esperem. Deixem que eu fique com ele. – as lágrimas já nasciam frias e rapidamente formavam trilhas de gelo no rosto cada vez mais pálido da garota. – Até o fim.

As noivas aprisionadas não se moveram. Não pareciam menos tristes e sem esperança do que antes, mas não tentaram retirar o anel novamente. Elas sabiam que não iria demorar muito. Também sabiam ter todo o tempo do mundo.

Além do mais, o conceito de "até que a morte nos separe" parecia bem plausível para todas elas.

Mai fechou os olhos com força quando notou que eles estavam falhando. Talvez fosse pior esperar pela morte no escuro, mas se sentia mais reconfortada com o anel de noivado entre seus dedos apertados. Como Sayuri dissera, já não tinha mais noção de dor ou das fitas impiedosas, e a nevasca agora parecia uma brisa de primavera.

Embalada pela flauta que tocava para o Inverno, a garota se deixou perder a consciência. Afinal, sonhar era o que sempre fazia quando estava em maus lençóis. Mesmo se não acordasse novamente.

_Até o fim._

--

Como pesquisador de fenômenos paranormais, Oliver Davis já enfrentara situações de todos os graus de periculosidade em seus dez anos de experiência. Maldições diretas, fantasmas vingativos, espíritos da natureza com tendências megalomaníacas - podia listar muitos casos onde estivera atolado até o pescoço em posição decididamente fatal. Sobrevivera a todos eles, mas não sem antes resolver os casos e geralmente salvar a vida de quase todos os envolvidos.

Desde o início, sabia que a investigação de Yukihime também se enquadraria como uma situação possivelmente mortal para o SPR. Mas estivera confiante, até aquele momento, de que poderia contornar o problema antes dele evoluir para um caminho sem volta. Já tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes, e sempre desvendava o mistério, cedo ou tarde. Sempre podia fazer _alguma coisa_ a respeito, qualquer que fosse.

Mas agora sentia um punho gelado fechar sobre sua garganta, porque sua mente direta e pragmática não tinha nenhum plano, nenhuma resposta. Estava vazia como um grito silencioso.

Era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia.

_Você estará lá._

Na primeira vez, estivera em casa, remexendo no armário de Gene, quando vira o irmão mais velho ser atropelado uma, duas vezes, e depois ser arrastado para afundar em um lago, morto.

_Você estará lá._

E agora, aquela garota, aquela _completa idiota_, escolhera morrer por um motivo ainda mais idiota do que ela, e ele não pudera fazer nada. Ela estivera ali, à sua frente, frágil e desesperada, e ele não pudera fazer nada. De novo.

Todos vão morrer um dia, ele sabia. Mas não daquele jeito. Não _desse_ jeito. E não alguém que ele conhecia e podia...

A sensação de impotência era ainda pior do que fora quando Gene morrera, porque ele havia remoído aquilo por anos. Decidira nunca mais ficar tão incapacitado diante de algum problema que fosse de seu interesse. Especialmente quando o problema em questão estava intimamente ligado a uma decisão sua.

_Você estará lá._

_Sim, eu estarei lá._

Especialmente quando se tratava de uma promessa.

- Naru!

Oliver piscou, finalmente vendo os portões de madeira à sua frente. Não tentou abri-los ou empurrá-los. Sabia que estavam hermeticamente fechados.

- Naru, o que aconteceu? – Houshou exclamou, chocado, ao seu lado. – Logo após você encostar no altar tudo... Por Buda, eu pisquei um segundo e já estava aqui fora!

Se britadeiras nem mesmo arranhavam aquelas portas durante o ritual, a barreira da miko era de área e cobria todo o perímetro do templo. Ninguém havia tentado invadir pela parte do lago, mas ele não teria tempo para experimentar. Apesar dos braços de Mai estarem um pouco inclinados para cima naquele emaranhado de fitas, a pulsação arterial seria suficiente para fazê-la perder sangue _demais_ em apenas alguns minutos.

Se ela ficasse sem dois terços do plasma sanguíneo, teria muito pouco sangue circulando pelo corpo. O frio e as fitas amarradas fariam o resto do trabalho.

- Então a música começou a tocar – Yasuhara completou, sério. – Assim que o _shoushou_ apareceu aí.

O primeiro passo seria, obviamente, abrir um rasgo na barreira.

- Oi, Naru, você está ouvindo? – o monge chacoalhou os ombros do rapaz, frenético.

Naru abriu a boca para cortar o comportamento desesperado de Takigawa quando um grito estridente veio de trás. Os três viraram para ver Ayako subir as escadas de pedra que ligavam o templo à casa principal da família Morinozuka. A julgar pelas roupas leves e os olhos arregalados, a miko viera do quarto onde estivera trancada com Mai e correra até o templo para dar a notícia que Shibuya Kazuya descobrira da pior forma possível.

A ruiva começou a falar antes mesmo de chegar ao último degrau. Masako, John e Lin seguiam-na de perto.

- Mai desapareceu! – ela praticamente vomitou as palavras. – Pouco depois de dizer que não estava conseguindo tirar o anel. Ela... Foi... Dentro de um espelho, nunca tinha visto nada assim...!

O resto do grupo explodiu logo em seguida.

- O QUÊ?

- Matsusaki-san, você tem certeza?

- Dentro do espelho? Mai desapareceu dentro de um _espelho_?

Naru interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio para virar e encarar o grupo.

- Calem-se. Ficar discutindo na porta do templo não vai fazer diferença alguma. Estaríamos apenas repetindo o que outros provavelmente já fizeram antes, nesse mesmo lugar. – ele comentou, friamente.

- Não é possível que você vá ignorar Mai—

- Bou-san, Mai está dentro do templo, prestes a ser sacrificada. Cada segundo que você perde se descontrolando desse jeito é um segundo a menos na expectativa de vida dela.

Houshou e todos os outros que estavam prestes a tecer algum comentário deixaram um silêncio ansioso tomar conta do grupo. A quietude só durou os instantes suficientes para que Noll decidisse o que fazer.

- Bou-san, Matsusaki-san, Brown-san e Lin. A barreira da miko já está erguida, a porta é o único ponto que nós vamos poder explorar. Os quatro vão ter que enfraquecer a _kekkai_ por tempo o suficiente para que a porta seja aberta.

Dessa vez foi Lin quem interferiu, furioso.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Noll? Explodir a porta com PK? Ter você se suicidando agora não vai adiantar em nada!

A resposta de Oliver foi menos exaltada, mas tão cheia de fúria quanto a do chinês.

- Mai já está lá, Lin. O ritual começou. Não existe nenhuma outra forma de invadir esse lugar além dessa, porque nós não temos _tempo_ para planejar nada.

- Então você pretende destruir as portas, entrar e enfrentar centenas de espíritos.

- Se você tiver outra solução, sinta-se livre para compartilhá-la conosco. – sem esperar a resposta, Naru se virou para os outros membros do SPR. – Formação quadrangular. Brown-san e Lin nas margens do lago, perto da traseira do templo; Matsusaki-san e Takigawa-san aqui na frente, esquerda e direita da entrada. Comecem a atacar a barreira em exatamente quatro minutos.

John acenou com a cabeça uma vez e correu pela esquerda para alcançar a margem do lago que ficava na traseira do templo. Lin observou Noll por um momento antes de seguir na direção oposta.

Ayako tirou a fita branca que usava nos cabelos e correu para apanhar um dos galhos que enfiara próximo ao templo na primeira tentativa de exorcismo. Amarrou o pedaço de pano na rama e se posicionou à direita da entrada, fechando os olhos para se concentrar.

- Naru, mesmo que você abra a porta, não sabemos se todos nós vamos conseguir entrar! E você sabe que o PK acaba com o seu corpo tão rápido que—

- Bou-san, eu conheço os meus limites. Mai não pode esperar.

Houshou parecia prestes a retrucar, mas com um muxoxo e uma maldição que monges não deveriam ter permissão para pensar – e muito menos _dizer_ – o homem correu para ficar no último vértice que restava no quadrado formado pelos principais exorcistas da SPR.

Naru se voltou para a porta, movendo os braços para que Yasuhara e Hara-san se afastassem dele. Antes mesmo de começar a concentrar a energia, já sentia o poder cru circulando com ferocidade.

Lin tinha toda razão: estava prestes a concretizar uma idéia suicida. Logo ele, Oliver Davis, _cientista idiota_ para os íntimos, agindo como um _kamikaze_. Imaginou que Gene deveria estar achando a situação bastante irônica, estivesse onde estivesse. Noll com certeza achava.

Um baque surdo à sua esquerda fez com que Naru olhasse de relance para o lado. Takigawa praguejava, tendo escorregado a alguns metros de distância do templo e se chocado diretamente com a parede pintada de vermelho.

- Maldito córrego congelado, de todos os lugares onde poderia estar...

_O córrego que corria para dentro do templo. _Por alguma razão, aquela informação persistiu entre as sinapses desenfreadas de Noll, interferindo em sua concentração. _Córrego. Água. Gelo. Reflexo._

Reflexo.

- Yasuhara. – o rapaz chamou, dirigindo-se ao local onde Takigawa permanecia estatelado, resmungando. – Me ajude a tirar a neve de cima disso.

Houshou ainda reclamava quando Oliver e Yasuhara começaram a tirar a neve prístina acumulada sobre a superfície congelada do pequeno riacho. Tão pouca água passava por ali que toda ela estava congelada sob a superfície, mas não era água que Naru procurava, exatamente.

- Naru, o que você está fazendo?

A neve afastada revelou o gelo escorregadio. A mão desluvada de Noll estava insensível depois que ele finalmente terminou de polir a superfície congelada do riacho. Os olhos azul-cobalto exibiram um brilho duro de triunfo quando se depararam com seu próprio reflexo na água solidificada.

O reflexo, por sua vez, sorriu parcialmente e olhou de volta com muito mais paciência do que Oliver Davis jamais poderia ter. Noll ignorou as perguntas indignadas de Houshou e murmurou.

- Aí está você, Gene.

Ninguém além de Oliver pôde escutar a resposta, assim como ninguém além dele podia notar que o reflexo não era _exatamente_ um reflexo.

"Você vai precisar acumular bastante, dessa vez, Noll", a voz de Eugene parecia distante, muito diferente das conversas telepáticas que os dois mantinham quando o irmão mais velho ainda era vivo. "Então é melhor começar logo".

- Não preciso que você me diga isso, idiota.

Foram as últimas palavras ditas antes que o Noll concentrasse todo o fogo líquido que sentia sob a pele e o canalizasse nas mãos espalmadas sobre o gelo. Do outro lado, Gene esperou.

--

**Quando Mai reabriu os olhos, estava observando o templo sob outra perspectiva. Momentos antes – momentos esses que pareceram **_**eras**_** – tivera a distinta noção de estar presa sobre o altar do templo Morinozuka. Quando desistira de lutar contra a letargia que se assomava em seu corpo lacerado, a última imagem que guardara na mente fora da neve vermelha alguns centímetros abaixo de seus pés suspensos e descalços. Nesse momento, tinha uma visão ampla e privilegiada de quase todo o templo.**

**No entanto, isso não significava que estava livre da situação pavorosa em que se metera, obviamente.**

- Mai.

**Ótimo, agora estava até mesmo escutando vozes, já que acabara de ter a impressão de ouvir alguém a chamando.**

_- Mai._

**A menos, é claro, que alguém **_realmente_** estivesse chamando seu nome. A voz parecia muito com a de Naru, mas possuía uma qualidade morna que ela aprendera a identificar depois de dois anos de experiências aleatórias com sonhos que nunca eram exatamente **sonhos**.**

**- **Gene?

**O templo coberto de branco moveu-se como uma pintura estragada quando ela tentou virar para encontrá-lo. Foi assim que Mai percebeu exatamente onde estava: o **_**torii**_** vermelho que guardava a entrada do templo. Olhou para baixo e viu seus pés descalços, bem como as linhas vermelhas do sangue que escorrera de seus pulsos para pingar por entre seus dedos. Achou estranho.**

**Geralmente, quando sonhava assim, participava ativamente das memórias. Se não estava representando uma personagem, deveria estar usando roupas confortáveis. Uma **_**yukata**_** ensopada de sangue não poderia ser classificada como confortável, não é?**

**Olhou para as próprias mãos e viu que as fitas vermelhas, as mesmas que vira suspendendo seu corpo entre as quatro árvores do altar, ainda estavam enroladas em seus membros – tornozelos, cintura, tronco, braços e mãos. Não estavam apertando, mas estavam lá, contrastando vivamente contra o tecido branco e a pele anormalmente pálida. As mãos trêmulas abriram a fecharam à sua frente, chamando sua atenção para os rasgos verticais nos dois pulsos.**

**Foi nesse momento que Mai percebeu que estava brilhando como os espíritos que visitavam seus sonhos.**

**- **Você não está morta.** – a voz de Gene respondeu à pergunta que se formara instantaneamente na mente da garota. – **Ainda.

**Forçando-se a erguer os olhos dos rasgos que borbulhavam sangue mesmo dentro do sonho, Mai encarou Gene, exasperada.**

**- **Então, por que eu estou parecendo tão morta quanto, perdoe a comparação, você?

**Talvez por já estar morto há muito tempo, Gene conseguiu dar uma risada rouca.**

**- **Você está no Meio.

**Rolando os olhos diante da resposta **bastante esclarecedora** – **_muito obrigada, Gene, por escolher esse momento para parecer o seu irmão_** – Mai virou o rosto na direção onde deveria ficar a cidade de Yukihime. Arregalou os olhos quando não viu a cidade, e sim o vilarejo que conhecia das memórias da sacerdotisa Sayuri. O pôr-do-sol brilhava no horizonte, manchando a neve de vermelho, e a vila parecia anormalmente quieta.**

**- **Os seus sonhos, todos eles, estão no Meio. Você sempre veio aqui, sem qualquer impedimento, mesmo não pertencendo a esse lugar.

**Voltando-se para encarar Gene, Mai franziu o cenho, lentamente. E se perguntou se não estava passando muito tempo com Naru e Masako já que, tecnicamente, não deveria ficar tanto tempo com aquele tipo de expressão.**

**Ah, que se dane. Se o que estava acontecendo agora era o que ela achava que era, não teria de se preocupar com rugas de expressão.**

**- **Então, dessa vez, eu não estou sonhando.

**Gene sorriu. Não foi o sorriso zombeteiro de sempre, mas sim o sorriso triste de Naru. Mai relembrou sua própria tristeza e sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa.**

**- **Você já deve ter ouvido falar do Sonho de Morte.

**- **Na verdade, não.** – a garota respondeu, com uma careta. – **Mas o nome me parece bem óbvio.

**Dessa vez, o rapaz riu e balançou a cabeça.**

**- **Algumas pessoas sonham antes de morrer. Deliram, para ser mais exato. Às vezes, vêem algo a respeito de suas vidas, ou mortes. Mas, como você é você, o seu sonho é uma memória.

**Ao terminar de falar, Gene apontou para dentro do templo. Mai virou a cabeça e olhou para onde ele estava apontando. O altar do templo. Mas não era o corpo de Mai que estava suspenso e sangrando.**

**- **Sayuri.

**A cabeça da **_**miko**_** estava pendendo para frente, os longos cabelos negros escondendo sua expressão. A veste branca e vermelha que ela usava estava cheia de manchas quase negras que Mai demorou a classificar como sangue. A pele pálida da moça era azulada, quase roxa, contrastando com o sangue coagulado.**

**- **O sol já está se pondo. Ela já está morta há algum tempo.** – a voz de Gene acrescentou, distante.**

**Mai notou que o grupo de pessoas, as mesmas que estiveram recitando mantras enquanto a mulher se debatia, naquele outro sonho – **não, na _lembrança_ que vira pelos olhos de Naru, momentos antes** - estava desamarrando o corpo dela. Outros homens com roupas cerimoniais estavam erguendo a pedra do altar.**

**Mai apertou os olhos, observando enquanto eles empurravam a rocha coberta de neve e do sangue de Sayuri. Imaginou se era assim que ela estaria quando Mai morresse, também.**

- O que eles estão fazendo?

- Selando.

**A garota estava prestes a se virar para seu guia e perguntar o que, exatamente, estavam selando, quando, viu o sacerdote, o monstro que havia matado a própria filha com um sorriso no rosto, murmurando apressadamente. Nas mãos grandes e enrugadas, o velho segurava a pequena bolsa onde Mai sabia estar a pulseira de coral vermelho despedaçada. A bolsa estava pendurada em um colar de contas negras.**

**O corpo de Sayuri estava solto das árvores, agora, mas não livre. As cordas que ainda prendiam seus membros estavam dando voltas em seu corpo. Os membros da cerimônia continuavam recitando mantras enquanto posicionavam o corpo rígido dela e enrolavam, enrolavam... Mai desviou o olhar.**

**E viu porque os sacerdotes haviam movido o altar.**

**No lugar onde a pedra estivera, havia um leito de madeira enterrado, como uma tumba infantil. O corpo da **_**miko**_** provavelmente caberia ali dentro depois que terminassem de amarrá-los. No centro da urna, Mai notou que havia um **_**ofuda**_** amarelado, com alguns kanjis que ela teve dificuldade em decifrar.**

**- **Yuki... Yuki... Hime. _Yukihime_. Princesa da Neve.

**Então, tudo fez sentido. Enquanto os asseclas do sacerdote depositavam o cadáver dobrado no leito de madeira – que, Mai notava agora, tinha manchas escuras do sangue que escorrera pela pedra antes de congelar – o sacerdote se aproximou e pendurou o colar de contas negras no pescoço da filha. O pacote com a pulseira de coral escorreu pelo tronco dela, até descansar no estômago. E tudo fazia sentido.**

**Aquela não era uma maldição contra a cidade. Não era nem mesmo direcionada às noivas apaixonadas. Não, aquele feitiço havia sido feito para Sayuri, e apenas para ela. Uma punição, transformando a **_**miko**_** altruísta em uma colecionadora de almas, fadada a repetir a história de sua morte, várias e várias vezes, enquanto a neve caísse sobre a cidade.**

**- **Conhece a lenda da _Yuki-onna_, Mai?

**A garota acenou, lentamente. O grupo agora estava cruzando por cima da urna algo semelhante às **_**shide**_** usadas por Ayako durante os rituais. Ao que parecia, estavam querendo selar ainda mais a única saída do espírito que estavam aprisionando.**

**- **O espírito da neve...?

**- **Sim. As histórias às vezes falam de uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos longos. Às vezes ela mata os humanos perdidos nas nevascas, e às vezes ela os guia para a segurança, se forem boas pessoas.

**Mai arregalou os olhos.**

**- **Por acaso ele estava tentando transformá-la em um _espírito da neve_?

**O sorriso enigmático de Gene retornou, fazendo Mai se questionar, novamente, como havia sido capaz de confundi-lo com Naru. O chefe do SPR nunca sorria daquele jeito. Para falar a verdade, ele quase nunca ria de forma alguma.**

**O que tornava os raros sorrisos de Naru ainda mais preciosos, mas, não era hora para pensar nisso. **_Ou talvez seja a única hora em que vou poder pensar isso, do jeito que as coisas vão indo._

**- **Mas... Ela não está agindo como uma _Yuki-onna_...

**- **Toda maldição é influenciada pela pessoa que a executa e por aqueles que são atingidos. Esse homem tentou prender a alma da _miko_ nesse lugar, transformando-a em um espírito guardião. Mas ela era poderosa demais para se dobrar diante desse tipo de ritual, então, ele precisou de uma maldição.

**Mai estreitou os olhos, encontrando o pequeno pacote com a pulseira, que agora estava escondido entre as roupas amarrotadas da sacerdotisa.**

**- **O _ofuda_ para transformá-la em um espírito guardião e um feitiço...

-... Usando a pulseira como intermediário. Exatamente.

**As sobrancelhas castanhas da garota formaram um ângulo infeliz em sua testa.**

**- **Essa não é uma combinação muito boa.

**Os sacerdotes logo terminaram de remexer na caixa de madeira e começaram a empurrar a pedra. Mai remoeu o que havia descoberto, um tanto angustiada. Se Sayuri fora transformada em um tipo de **_**Yuki-onna**_**, fazia sentido seu espírito só se manifestar durante o inverno, quando nevava. Isso provavelmente influenciava em sua força, se as histórias que escutara de Ayako tivessem algum fundo de verdade. **

**Conflitando com isso, a maldição do sacerdote estava intimamente ligada à natureza humana na **_**miko**_**. Se havia entendido direito, o que quer que ele tivesse feito com os restos da pulseira exigia que ela ficasse presa ao templo, sem nunca poder **seguir adiante**. Uma guardiã com poderes assustadores, e a escolha que ela havia feito...**

**Ou seja, todo o ritual havia se misturado de uma forma bem complexa e acabou se tornando algo muito maior do que o velho queria.**

**- **Mas ele foi esperto.** – Gene comentou, novamente. – **Também deixou bem claro, durante o ritual, que ela não poderia jamais machucar o clã Morinozuka. Ele deve ter achado que ela se tornaria o espírito guardião da família, mas não levou em conta o que o tempo faz a um espírito rancoroso.

**Quando o altar finalmente retornou ao lugar original, Mai quase pôde escutar os gritos desesperados da alma acorrentada por baixo da pedra. Encarou a rocha coberta de neve maculada por muito tempo, até sentir seu acompanhante puxá-la pelo cotovelo.**

**- **Hora de sair daqui, Mai. Ou você não vai conseguir voltar.

**A cena ao redor dos dois foi escurecendo cada vez mais, até se tornar novamente aquele **lugar nenhum** que sempre intercalava seus sonhos e memórias. No escuro nebuloso, a figura de Gene brilhava ainda mais.**

**Infelizmente, Mai notou que seu corpo parecia brilhar quase tanto quanto o dele, agora.**

**- **Acho que não adianta mais, ne?** - a garota respondeu, embaraçada. **_De todas as coisas que eu podia sentir antes de morrer..._

**Gene piscou. Depois riu.**

**- **Do que você está falando?** – a imagem dele foi se tornando cada vez mais brilhante, enquanto ele ria satisfeito. – **A cavalaria chegou.

**Enquanto Gene sumia, o escuro deu lugar ao clarão que Mai passara a associar com o despertar de sua consciência. A primeira coisa que conseguiu discernir, depois disso, foi um estrondo, tão forte quanto uma trovoada.**

**--**

Mai tinha um pouco mais de um metro e meio e, apesar de alguns comentários maldosos que Hara-san fizera a respeito do peso dela, Naru sabia que sua assistente não era muito pesada. Dada a posição dos braços dela da última vez que a vira, sabia que o sangramento dependeria muito da pressão arterial, já que o corte estava inclinado para cima. Estava nevando, e a garota só estava vestindo roupas leves, então, a temperatura diminuiria bastante o ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos.

Talvez demorasse um pouco mais de meia hora para que ela perdesse mais de 40% de seu volume sanguíneo, nessas condições, e entrasse em uma hemorragia de classe quatro. No entanto, o frio também estava fazendo parte desse jogo – as chances de Mai entrar em choque hemorrágico eram tão altas quanto a possibilidade de hipotermia.

Noll se permitiu apenas dez minutos de preparação antes de correr para a porta do templo e apontar as mãos para a entrada selada.

- A barreira enfraqueceu. – Hara-san comentou, em algum lugar à sua direita. A voz geralmente apática dela parecia ter uma ponta de ansiedade. – Mas não o bastante.

Suas mãos agora queimavam com o poder concentrado, mas Noll sabia que estava no controle. Gene havia refinado todo o PK cru que o irmão mais novo lhe passara pela superfície refletora do gelo, e aquele fogo incontrolável que provavelmente teria queimado os neurônios de Oliver agora estava fluido e manuseável.

As chances de aquilo dar certo subiram consideravelmente. Ainda assim, eram muito baixas.

- Não importa. – Noll retrucou, mais para si mesmo do que para Masako.

Primeiro, concentrar. Depois, dar forma. A porta de madeira do templo, antes do _torii_ vermelho, era dupla, então, Noll precisava cortá-la no meio.

Erguendo as mãos pálidas para o alto, o rapaz sentiu a força pulsando por todo o corpo antes de imaginá-la estreita e afiada como uma espada. Quando desceu os braços em um movimento cortante, sentiu a resistência por um átimo antes da _kekkai_ ruir como um castelo de areia. O impacto reverberou pelo céu da manhã como um relâmpago.

Sem esperar nem um segundo a mais, Naru correu pela entrada do templo.

A pressão de todos aqueles espíritos unidos era inacreditável. Elas estavam formando um círculo ao redor do altar, silenciosas, enquanto o fantasma quase sólido da _miko_ tocava uma flauta diante do sacrifício.

Mai estava no mesmo lugar onde a vira pela última vez, mas o corpo pequeno dela se tornara mais pálido do que a neve que se acumulava em seus cabelos castanhos. E os rasgos – os dois cortes que desciam verticalmente pelos pulsos amarrados – estavam abertos, vermelhos. A _yukata_ branca da garota tinha enormes manchas escuras nas laterais, _e a neve_...

A neve estava vermelha.

Noll imaginou uma onda gigante atingindo aquele círculo sinistro e sentiu o poder saltando de sua pele para fazer a mesma coisa. Sem parar para se certificar de que o caminho estava realmente livre, o rapaz correu até o altar e visualizou uma chuva de fogo rompendo as fitas carmim que mantinham Mai suspensa sobre a pedra.

As amarras estalaram e romperam; Naru se apressou em evitar que o corpo inerte da menina batesse com muita força no chão, segurando-a pelos ombros e cintura. Tentou não pensar muito em como estava gélida, e em como parecia uma boneca quebrada. Para seu azar, nem mesmo teve tempo para isso.

Os espíritos silenciosos estavam de volta às suas posições originais, e o poder absurdo da sacerdotisa estava expulsando o ar dos pulmões do invasor.

- Ela já tomou a decisão. Você não pode fazer nada.

Noll não pôde deixar de concordar com aquela voz sentenciosa. Sua mente estava raciocinando loucamente em busca de uma solução pragmática para aquele impasse – _sair dessa cidade antes que Mai sangre até a morte e evitando uma horda de espíritos vingativos amaldiçoados no processo_ – mas não estava tento muito sucesso. A única coisa que estava impedindo que a _miko_ continuasse o sacrifício era o poder que ainda circulava pelo corpo do cientista.

No entanto, ele já estava arfando. Não demoraria muito para ficar esgotado. O que era muito incomum para Oliver Davis, a pessoa que sempre tinha um plano para tudo.

Um gemido quase imperceptível vibrou na base de seu pescoço, e Naru esqueceu completamente do que estava pensando.

- Mai—

Ela estava viva. _Ela estava viva._

A cabeça castanha da garota moveu com letargia. Ao que parecia, ela não era capaz de mover os outros membros do corpo para se apoiar. Noll ignorou a _miko_ e todos os outros malditos espíritos para tentar erguê-la pelos ombros e visualizar o rosto descorado.

Os olhos castanhos estavam opacos, mas entreabertos. A boca branca e ressecada abriu e sussurrou palavras tão fracas que Noll quase não conseguiu entendê-las.

- A... Cavalaria... – Mai disse, obviamente desnorteada.

- O que você está dizendo, idiota? – Noll sibilou, aliviado demais para agir de qualquer outra forma.

Mai piscou devagar e fez um esforço descomunal para firmar a cabeça e encarar os olhos escuros do chefe da SPR. Naru percebeu que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não estava conseguindo. A qualquer momento, iria perder a consciência de novo e, do jeito que as coisas estavam, era provável que voltasse para sua posição de vítima imolada acima do altar.

Foi então que a garota inclinou a cabeça para frente e roçou os lábios rachados nos de Naru.

Se estivesse com tempo para pensar mais claramente, o doutor Oliver Davis teria armazenado a informação de que, por alguma razão, sua assistente de meio-período havia acabado de usar uma mistura de psicometria _e_ telepatia por contato para passar uma mensagem. Como a situação exigia um pouco mais de objetividade, Naru apenas absorveu as cenas que começaram a surgir em sua mente como um filme pausado. _Um ritual. A pulseira de coral em um saco fechado. A urna selada sob o altar._

E agora, Noll tinha um plano.

A cabeça de Mai pendeu para o lado, escorregou até a junção do ombro esquerdo de Naru e não se moveu mais. Sem sair de sua posição ajoelhada na neve, o garoto encostou contra a pedra do altar a mão que não estava segurando o corpo dela.

_Empurre._

A rocha manchada de sangue voou contra a parede. Noll se sentiu estranhamente satisfeito com o barulho de pedras se chocando e desmoronando.

O céu parou de nevar. O vento morreu. E os espíritos do templo pararam de pressionar Naru, em expectativa. O rapaz se moveu um pouco para alcançar a urna com cheiro de morte antiga, um pouco surpreso diante do que podia ver lá dentro.

Um emaranhado de ossos, enrolados no que deveria ter sido uma posição fetal, estava depositado no meio da caixa de madeira. O frio conservara parcialmente as roupas vermelhas e brancas da sacerdotisa, e as cordas ainda pareciam fortes, prendendo um corpo a muito tornado pó. Mas o que o surpreendeu não foram os restos mortais de Morinozuka Sayuri, e sim inúmeros objetos acumulados ao redor da ossada.

Alianças de ouro, leques de seda ou papel, pentes polidos, enfeites de cabelo, colares e pulseiras... Inúmeros itens forrando o leito fúnebre da _miko_. Reconheceu alguns deles pelas descrições contidas nos artigos que lera a respeito das vítimas. Todos os objetos que representavam o compromisso das noivas, _todos_ eles, estavam ali.

Mas Noll estava procurando um deles em particular.

Com cuidado, aproximou a mão livre do emaranhado de cordas e ossos que um dia fora Sayuri, e afundou a mão entre os farrapos de tecido até retirar o colar negro que segurava o amuleto da pulseira de coral vermelho.

_Destrua._

As contas negras estouraram e se espalharam pelo chão coberto de neve. A música da flauta finalmente parou de tocar, deixando um silêncio anormal descer sobre o templo.

As mulheres translúcidas e melancólicas que circundavam o altar pareceram surpresas antes de desaparecerem como fumaça. Noll sentiu a _kekkai_ do templo desaparecer por completo, mas não baixou a guarda e deixou o PK pulsando em suas veias quando se virou para encarar a sacerdotisa.

Ela parecia incrédula, seu espírito quase sólido flutuando sob a luz difusa da manhã de inverno.

- Estou... Livre?

Uma sobrancelha escura ergueu-se elegantemente no rosto inescrutável de Noll, mas ele não respondeu. A _miko_ olhou para Mai, confusa, antes de tornar a encarar o chefe da SPR com uma expressão que refletia a dele.

- Parece que eu me enganei em relação a você. – ela comentou, suave. Seu corpo já não parecia mais tão nítido. – Ela vai ter uma grande surpresa.

A imagem etérea de Sayuri desvaneceu enquanto flocos de neve tornavam a descer do céu. Oliver teve a impressão de ouvir uma última nota de flauta antes de direcionar toda sua atenção à figura morbidamente pálida de Mai.

Gritos – Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san e talvez uma ambulância – cortaram o silêncio sepulcral enquanto Naru tentava sentir o pulso cada vez mais lento da garota e pensava nos piores palavrões que conseguia lembrar.

--

- Você está bem? – Takigawa perguntou, sem esconder sua preocupação.

Ayako ergueu o lenço que estava usando para esconder os olhos da iluminação excessiva naquele hospital – _por que aquelas paredes tinham que ser tão brancas e brilhantes?_ – para olhar a expressão ansiosa do monge. Suspirou, impaciente, e tornou a vendá-los.

- Eu sou uma mulher adulta, peso mais de cinqüenta quilos e tenho uma alimentação bastante saudável. Claro que vou ficar bem. – ela sibilou em resposta, mas suas palavras não tinham o veneno habitual. – Não é a primeira vez que eu dôo sangue. Minha família é dona de um hospital.

- Mas você cedeu bastante sangue, agora.

A ruiva soltou um muxoxo, se remexendo na cadeira reclinável onde as enfermeiras haviam acomodado-a antes de forçá-la a engolir dois copos de suco de... Alguma mistura insípida e horrenda.

Se não estivesse tão zonza, teria perguntado a receita daquela gororoba para se certificar de que jamais tornaria a tomá-la.

- Claro que sim. O que você esperava, que eles furassem o meu polegar e espremessem as gotinhas?

Houshou ignorou a resposta e continuou a falar, no mesmo tom exasperado.

- Por que diabos o hospital dessa cidade não tem um Banco de Sangue decente? Quero dizer, se as pessoas costumam morrer por hemorragia no Inverno, o mínimo que poderiam fazer seria reabastecer o estoque.

- _Maa_, bou-san. Andei pesquisando sobre e, ao que parece, aquela vítima que morreu quando chegamos à cidade ainda tinha alguns sinais vitais quando foi levada até a ambulância. Eles usaram boa parte dos sacos de sangue Tipo B com ela. – Yasuhara informou, empurrando os óculos pela base do nariz. – A propósito, não estou nada surpreso com o tipo sanguíneo de Mai-san. Na verdade, seria possível defini-lo sem qualquer tipo de exame químico, porque estava bem óbvio.

O monge latiu uma risada.

- Oi, Yasuhara, para um estudante de medicina, você está confiando demais em uma coisa abstrata como essa. – Houshou exclamou, balançando a cabeça.

John encarou os colegas, confuso, de sua posição no sofá da Sala de Recuperação. Masako estava quieta como uma estátua, ao seu lado, e não parecia atenta à conversa. O padre decidiu perguntar diretamente.

- O que vocês querem dizer com isso? – questionou, os lábios franzidos.

Yasuhara assumiu seu ar de "contador de histórias" antes que Takigawa pudesse responder.

- Brown-san conhece o Horóscopo do Zodíaco que é popular no ocidente, ou mesmo o Horóscopo Chinês do oriente, certo? Como algumas pessoas definem personalidade e comportamento através deles? – o padre balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e o rapaz continuou sua explicação. – Por aqui há o costume de fazer a mesma coisa com o tipo sanguíneo da pessoa.

- Por exemplo, - bou-san assumiu, com um sorriso torto no rosto. - a Mai é sangue Tipo B: otimista, independente, amorosa, sensível, criativa, cuidadosa e compreensiva. Valoriza a liberdade acima de tudo, é pragmática e não sabe separar a diversão do trabalho.

Para cada item, o monge ergueu um dedo das mãos, como se estivesse contando.

- E acima de tudo, emocionalmente instável. – Yasuhara finalizou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em apreciação.

Nos instantes seguintes, todos mergulharem em um silêncio contemplativo. E em seguida:

- Nossa. – John exclamou, balançando a cabeça de novo como se estivesse concordando com o que fora dito.

- Ei, vocês se esqueceram que há alguém aqui na mesma classificação. – Ayako exclamou, um tanto indignada.

- A descrição se enquadra perfeitamente em você também, Ayako! – Houshou riu, recostando na poltrona reclinável.

Masako soltou um ruído que pareceu uma risada de escárnio.

- Pare de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome! Eu não dei essa liberdade! – a miko retrucou, irritada. – E o que você achou _tão engraçado_, Hara-_san_?

- Amorosa...? – a médium respondeu, ocultando parte do rosto por trás da manga do _kimono_ estampado. – Esqueceram de mencionar individualista, curiosa _demais_ e distraída.

John enrugou a testa, concentrado, enquanto a sacerdotisa e Masako prosseguiam a discussão, agora levando o assunto para as características do tipo sanguíneo da garota. Encarando o monge e o universitário com a curiosidade de um cientista diante de uma nova hipótese, o padre relaxou no sofá pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela sala.

- Há alguma comprovação científica dessas classificações? – perguntou, os olhos azuis brilhando com interesse.

- Nah. – Takigawa balançou a mão direita diante do rosto, desacreditando a teoria. – O _ketsueki gata_, que é como nós chamamos o "Horóscopo de Sangue", não tem nenhum embasamento em pesquisas genéticas.

- Tão confiável quanto astrologia, amuletos da sorte e _kokuri-san_. – a voz grave de Osamu rebateu, enquanto o rapaz sorria largamente.

O silêncio tornou a pairar entre o grupo.

- O que me leva a questionar qual deve ser o tipo sanguíneo de Shibuya-san?

A boca larga de Houshou entortou em um riso irônico.

- Vejamos, - o monge tornou a erguer as mãos para contar nos dedos. – meticuloso, reservado, cauteloso, sutil, não gosta de ser surpreendido...

- ... Desconfiado, fechado, com poucos amigos, - Yasuhara continuou, sorrindo ainda mais. – disciplinado--

- E perfeccionista. – Ayako finalizou, presunçosa.

E então, os três falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Tipo A.

- A.

- Tipo A, sem dúvidas.

Os olhos de do sacerdote católico estavam arregalados.

- Vocês têm certeza de que esse horóscopo não tem nenhum apoio da comunidade científica?

- Do que vocês estão falando?

O grupo todo se virou para olhar o recém chegado. Ayako desistiu de cobrir a visão e deixou-se vencer por sua curiosidade. O ar brincalhão que descontraíra o grupo por alguns momentos fora instantaneamente substituído pela ansiedade que os assolara nas últimas duas horas.

Lin estava parado na porta da pequena sala, parecendo cansado e soturno. Estava desacompanhado, mas trazia um papel nas mãos.

- O que aconteceu, Lin-san? Onde está Naru-bou?

- Como está Mai? – Ayako e Houshou perguntaram, simultaneamente.

O chinês suspirou e caminhou alguns passos para ficar dentro do aposento.

- Conseguiram estancar o sangramento; não que tivesse sido muito difícil, considerando o frio e a falta de plasma sanguíneo. – Ayako se encolheu diante das palavras dele, e o monge apertou as mãos, ansioso. – Naru já foi liberado da enfermaria, depois de receber soro por via intravenosa.

Ele passou o papel para que Yasuhara lesse, e completou:

- Algumas queimaduras de primeiro grau nas mãos e nos braços só precisaram de alguns curativos. Não vão atrapalhar muito tempo.

- E Taniyama-san?

Para a surpresa de todos – inclusive dela própria – fora Masako quem fizera a pergunta. O grupo tornou a direcionar todo o nervosismo para o recém-chegado.

- Mai está... Estável. Conseguiram recuperar os membros congelados, pelo menos. – o _onmyoji_ apertou os lábios em uma linha muito fina. – Naru está com ela, agora.

--

_Esse negócio de acordar da morte está começando perder a graça._ Se Mai estivera se sentindo mal nos breves momentos em que voltara a si para mostrar a Naru o mecanismo da maldição, aquilo não fora nada comparado a como estava _agora_. A pergunta totalmente clichê que dizia "alguém anotou a placa do caminhão" cairia bem no momento.

Sentia uma queimação doída em todas as extremidades do corpo – pés, mãos, as pontas dos dedos e do nariz. Era uma mistura de dor e insensibilidade, como quando se segurava cubos de gelo sobre a pele nua. Aliás, ainda estava sentindo muito frio e temia ainda estar no meio da neve.

A perspectiva de voltar à consciência apenas para morrer de novo era muito, muito decepcionante. E cruel. Isso se desconsiderasse a possibilidade de _já estar_ morta. O que seria o mais lógico, já que da última vez que abrira os olhos não conseguira nem mesmo _ver_.

Engraçado. Sempre que pensara em como seria... Morrer, imaginara que ficaria naquele lugar mencionado por Gene no último sonho, ou o que quer que fosse aquela última visão. _O Meio_, ele dissera. Não seria tão ruim ter Gene como guia, pensando bem. Mas, já que não tinha parentes e certamente não se arrependia de muitas coisas na vida, talvez não precisasse de guia. Talvez seguisse em frente, para onde quer que seja. Ou talvez...

Talvez ficasse assombrando a cafeteira de Naru, para não deixá-lo em paz. Seria particularmente interessante assistir Masako tentando exorcizá-la.

Entretanto, aquela dor não parecia ser de alguém que já estava morto. Mai não tinha lembrança de nenhum morto reclamando de dor. Ou tinha? Bom, eles _certamente_ deveriam sentir algum tipo de desconforto, já que ficavam gritando, pedindo socorro ou descontando toda a sua raiva no alvo mais próximo.

E como doía. Até as pálpebras doíam. A garota passou uma quantidade imensurável de tempo lutando para que elas abrissem, e pensando que, se pudesse ver, talvez conseguisse definir onde estava, na vida ou na morte.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, foi como se derramassem ácido dentro deles. Piscou diversas vezes, o mais veloz possível, tentando se adaptar à ardência. Depois de um tempo, percebeu que aquela luz branca não era fruto do desconforto ocular, e sim o que estava em sua linha de visão.

Ah, maravilha. Um lugar branco. Tão _esclarecedor_. Tentou manter a calma, e a paciência. Talvez ali não fosse nenhuma localidade espiritual do tipo venha-para-a-luz, mas sim, quem sabe, um hospital.

Foi então que seus ouvidos resolveram acordar e, ao invés de escutar o zumbido que embalara seu retorno à consciência até aquele momento, Mai foi invadida por inúmeros ruídos que ribombaram em sua mente atribulada.

O mais alto deles era um _bip, bip_ em algum lugar à sua esquerda.

Virou os orbes castanhos para aquela direção o mais rápido que conseguiu. Não ousava pensar em mover o pescoço para isso. Estava sentindo uma tensão bastante irritante na nuca e nem queria saber a razão.

Uma máquina quadrada estava piscando em seu campo de visão. Havia um gráfico verde e preto que subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração entrecortada. Reconheceu aquilo das reprises de Plantão Médico que seu professor gravava toda semana. _Certo, então é um hospital. O que significa que eu não morri._

_O que significa _também_ que eu vou ter que encarar Naru depois de _tudo_. Há. Há._

Mai de repente se deu conta de uma dor aguda na curva interna de seu cotovelo esquerdo e, _mas que _droga_, como pudera não ter sentido isso antes_! Parecia que alguém havia enfiado alguma coisa fina e comprida por dentro de seu braço, praticamente empalando o membro.

Movendo os olhos para baixo o máximo que pôde, Mai viu que _realmente_ haviam enfiado alguma coisa ali. Não conseguiu ver direito, mas, se o tubo recheado de líquido vermelho fosse alguma indicação, estava recebendo uma transfusão de sangue.

- Se você não se acalmar, as enfermeiras vão precisar sedar você, de novo.

E ao que parecia, o reencontro com Naru – a pessoa para quem Mai havia declarado seu amor suicida há algum, err, em _algum momento impreciso_ do passado – aconteceria mais cedo do que o previsto.

A garota ignorou todas as dores que estava sentindo (e, por Buda ou quem estivesse ouvindo, começara a sentir as mãos, as mãos logo abaixo dos cortes que ela podia quase ouvir pulsando em sofrimento) e tentou mover o corpo para o lado. A resistência que sentira antes no pescoço parecia ser um tipo de travesseiro ortopédico, que cedeu enquanto Mai se reposicionava.

Ele estava sentado, ereto, em uma cadeira branca ao lado da cama. Estava usando um roupão de hospital, o que deixou Mai em estado de alerta.

- Você—

Sua voz saiu rouca, quase inaudível. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou de novo.

- Você está bem? – a última palavra soou como um sussurro, mas Naru não teve problemas em entender.

Fechando os olhos da maneira (im)paciente que costumava fazer quando precisava explicar alguma teoria particularmente complicada para sua secretária atarantada, Kazuya suspirou. Depois os abriu novamente.

Continuavam aquele azul-cobalto, quase negro, que Mai passara a associar ao céu de uma noite clara.

- Mai. – a voz tinha o mesmo tom condescendente de sempre, mas, havia algo diferente. – Você tem dois cortes de treze centímetros da base da mão até metade do braço, e vem me perguntar se _eu_ estou bem?

A voz dele era calma e civilizada, mas a garota sentiu vontade de se esconder debaixo das cobertas. Teria feito isso, se tivesse conseguido mover os braços.

Naru estava furioso. Devia ter imaginado.

- Por alguma razão, seus tendões estão intactos. Você vai conseguir mover as mãos normalmente, depois que as feridas cicatrizarem. – o rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mai se perguntou se amava ou desprezava aquele gesto tão arrogante e inteiramente _Naru_. – Seus pés e dedos ficaram congelados, mas também foi possível conter danos mais sérios ou mutilações. Também não ficou em choque hemorrágico por tempo suficiente para ficar mentalmente debilitada, aparentemente.

Mai estremeceu.

- _Obrigada_ – a palavra saiu mais ríspida do que deveria, graças à garganta rouca. – pela _informação_, Naru. Estou... Muito mais... Tranqüila agora.

Respirando profundamente para repor o fôlego, a garota se perguntou como estava conseguindo ter uma conversa quase normal depois de tudo. Imaginara que ele iria gritar ou, pior, ignorá-la. Mas ali estava Naru: calmo e composto, se ignorasse as bandagens nas mãos pálidas.

- Hara-san confirmou que não há mais nenhuma presença no templo. Nós destruímos o restante da urna abaixo do altar, mas a família Morinozuka disse que vai manter o templo, em homenagem às vítimas anteriores. – ele continuou. Mai achou que seu chefe estava parecendo um robô de verdade, dessa vez, falando daquele jeito mecânico. – Tsukiko-san se encarregou de devolver os pertences das noivas, mas vai deixar no altar as alianças e afins que não puderem voltar para as famílias.

Não que Mai se incomodasse em saber daquilo, mas, aquele momento de relatório estava muito esquisito. Especialmente porque ele continuava encarando a menina com aqueles olhos.

Como se a desafiasse a falar alguma coisa a respeito de um assunto em particular.

- Ela mandou a aliança de Sakurazuka Yae para o ex-noivo. Sano-san apareceu no hospital, ontem à noite, dizendo que seu neto encarara o anel com bastante lucidez, e talvez tenha voltado ao normal.

Como sentia os globos oculares em chamas, Mai fechou os olhos. Tentou não chorar, mesmo tendo alguma noção de que, no fim das contas, não conseguiria derramar uma lágrima – a neve havia secado seus olhos.

- Que bom. – murmurou.

Apenas o bip ritmado da máquina que seguia os batimentos cardíacos ecoou pelo quarto durante os minutos seguintes.

Oliver foi o primeiro a falar.

- Os paramédicos não tentaram tirar a aliança do seu dedo porque estavam com medo de arrancá-lo.

_Okay_, ela não estava mesmo pensando que ouviria algo assim, naquelas circunstâncias. Não era nem um pouco animador saber da perspectiva de ter os dedos arrancados. _Não mesmo_. Naru estava precisando urgentemente de uma aula de sutileza.

Pensando bem, ele era sutil, quando queria. Só que escolhia ser cru e direto quando se tratava de Mai.

- E quando tentaram tirar depois, durante a cirurgia, ele não moveu nenhum centímetro. Lin desconfia que foi um presente de despedida da _miko_.

Mai corou furiosamente.

- Você... Hmm, quer o anel de volta, não é? Eu posso pesquisar alguma forma de, err, exorcizar – a garota teve uma crise de tosse e teve que parar de falar por um momento. Faliou fracamente, quando finalmente conseguiu forçar a garganta de novo. – o meu... Dedo.

Mai abriu os olhos, novamente, e ficou presa no olhar inescrutável de Noll. Lembrou daquele rosto com uma expressão surpresa, depois que ela dissera as palavras fatídicas.

Agora, onde antes não via nada, podia ver uma intensidade atormentada. Ele estava tomando cuidado com o que dizia, como se ela fosse quebrar, como se... Como se acreditasse que aquela menina idiota e sem instinto de auto-preservação realmente, verdadeiramente, o amava.

Sendo Naru, parecia estar analisando a situação como a um espírito desconhecido e perigoso.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o rapaz levantou da cadeira, devagar, e começou a se virar.

- É seu. – disse, simplesmente.

Mai pensou rápido, muito rápido, enquanto ele caminhava para a porta. Por mais que parecesse tolice, lembrou de uma história boba que lera quando ainda era uma adolescente normal. Falava da linha vermelha do destino, que unia as almas por um único fio. Quase podia sentir a sua fita carmim esticando enquanto a outra ponta dela caminhava sem pressa para a saída.

Queria ver aquela ligação. Queria saber se não havia feito uma grande burrada quando decidira provar que ela existia.

- Ne, Naru.

Feliz por sua voz não ter falhado, Mai observou o doutor Oliver Davis parar diante da porta. Naquela roupa de hospital, ele parecia mais frágil do que realmente era.

Não esperou ele pedir para continuar.

- Você me ama?

Alguma coisa pesada e gelada se instalou no fundo do estômago de Mai. Parecia estranhamente familiar, como a sensação de vida e morte que sentira no momento em que Sayuri pedira que ela escolhesse.

Talvez nunca ficasse mais vulnerável do que estava agora, deitada naquela cama de hospital, a pele descorada confundindo com os lençóis e os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Aos olhos de Naru, Mai parecia alguém que sumiria a qualquer momento. Da última vez, ela quase sumira de verdade.

Foi por isso que ele escolheu ser sincero em sua resposta, desta vez.

- Você me irrita. Mas não a ponto de fazer com que eu me sinta desconfortável. – o tom do discurso parecia incerto, quase surpreso. - Estou _sempre propenso_ a dizer o que você não quer ouvir, para testar suas reações e... Para provar que eu sou muito diferente do meu irmão.

Ele virou de repente, a expressão pensativa, os olhos treinados no rosto pálido da moça.

- E desenvolvi essa necessidade ilógica de querer proteger você até mesmo daquilo que eu _sei_ que você é capaz de lidar. – ele segurou a boca, e depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Mai piscou, sentindo alguma coisa acumular em sua garganta, um sentimento tão vasto que não parecia ser capaz de ficar contido dentro dela. As lágrimas secas ressurgiram tão rápido que ela nem mesmo percebeu.

- Você faz com que eu seja _irracional_, Mai. Não sei que nome dar a isso.

_Bipbipbip--_

_Bip-bipbipbipbip--_

_Bipbip-bip-bipbip--_

Mai deu uma risada fraca, e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto ressequido.

- Engraçado, Naru. Você acabou de descrever o meu estado de espírito.

Fechando os olhos e sorrindo, Mai deixou sair o ar que estivera prendendo inconscientemente.

- Acho que é isso que chamam de _amor_.

Ela não viu a expressão gentil que dominou as duras linhas de expressão de Noll quando o rapaz a observou um último momento, antes de sair. Escutou a porta fechar sem ruído, e ficou sozinha, com as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração reboando pelas paredes brancas.

Rezou para que as enfermeiras não viessem sedá-la, ainda; estava se sentindo mais viva do que jamais estivera.

--

**File #11 – Closed**

--

**N/A: **Perdoem-me pela demora indesculpável. E também por não ter respondido todas as reviews; pretendo me redimir nesse quesito. Enquanto isso, gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores que tiveram paciência, que mandaram e-mails de incentivo – ou cobrança, hahaha – àqueles que apontaram os erros que deixei escapar... Enfim, muito obrigada pelo apoio durante todos esses meses.

E agora só falta o **Epílogo**, que eu posto no Sábado! Abaixo estão algumas notas de autoria, a respeito dos termos usados nesse capítulo:

***Yuki-onna** é um espírito/demônio do folclore japonês, representada por uma mulher fantasmagórica, de cabelos longos e _kimono_ branco, extremamente bonita. Ela aparece durante as nevascas e, diz a lenda, congela os homens perdidos na neve. Existem diversas versões dessa história; em algumas, ela pode ser bondosa, e em outras, é deliberadamente cruel.

***Ketsueki Gata** é o Horóscopo de Sangue. Já perceberam que todo profile de personagem de anime ou mangá sempre inclui "Tipo Sanguíneo"? Isso acontece porque, na cultura popular japonesa, o Ketsueki Gata é o equivalente ao nosso Zodíaco quando se trata de definir personalidades e convivência. É bem legal, vou colocar uns dois links interessantes lá no meu _livejournal_ para quem quiser dar uma lida no seu sangue. (Tentem adivinhar o da Yume).

Ah, Mai é mesmo Tipo B; Naru é Tipo A; Masako é Tipo AB; Lin é Tipo A; Houshou é Tipo O; Ayako é Tipo B (ela doou o sangue aqui, haha); John é Tipo A e Yasuhara é Tipo AB. Se vocês lerem as descrições do horóscopo de sangue, terão uma idéia exata de como essa autora escolheu a dedo esses tipos.

Reviews serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do FF, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder.

**Yume**


	12. Case Closed

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt não é meeeeu, la-la-lalala!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**A Calmaria**

**

* * *

**

Aquele prédio era _imenso_. Gigantesco, mesmo, como um titã vestindo janelas de vidro. Mai olhou para cima, quase quebrando o pescoço, e só conseguiu ver a silhueta escura recortada contra o céu cinzento de inverno. Sorriu ao encontrar um pedacinho azul turquesa em meio às nuvens cheias de neve. Por alguma razão, aquele retalho de atmosfera vazia trazia uma vontade bizarra de sorrir, como reencontrar um velho amigo.

Quando o único buraco no tapete de cúmulos-nimbos foi soprado para além do terraço do edifício, não sentiu tristeza; apenas conforto. Chegou à conclusão de que gostava no tempo turbulento do inverno. No entanto, estaria melhor se o frio impiedoso de _Tokyo_ não a fizesse ciente de cada um dos vários e vários pontos que mantinham suas mãos ligadas aos braços.

Um empurrão repentino cortou de repente a visão da nevasca que se formava, e Mai acompanhou com curiosidade o trajeto até a rampa de cadeirantes na entrada do prédio. Chacoalhou algumas vezes no mosaico de pedras pretas e brancas da calçada e teve a roda esquerda da cadeira de rodas enganchada três vezes seguidas no degrau da escada de mármore escuro (que ladeava já mencionada rampa) antes de comentar:

- Ne, Bou-san, como puderam deixar você tirar a carteira de motorista?

Às suas costas, Takigawa empurrou a cadeira com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo-a ser jogada para o lado, em uma óbvia tentativa de irritá-la.

- Mai fez uma ótima observação. – Ayako acrescentou, como era de praxe. – Você mal consegue manobrar uma cadeira de rodas com uma garota que pesa menos que um anão de jardim.

Empurrador e cadeirante lançaram o mesmo olhar indignado para a _miko_ ao entrarem, finalmente, no saguão do edifício. A recepção estava praticamente vazia, e o rapaz fardado que estava por trás do balcão do lado esquerdo acenou de leve para o grupo recém-chegado, demonstrando que os vira e aprovando sua presença tacitamente. A próxima contribuição para a conversa ecoou entre as colunas de pedra negra polida.

- Oh, sim, Matsuzaki-san. Taniyama-san está tão magra que você, agora, pesa apenas o _dobro_ dela. – a voz de Masako reverberou, afiada. Mai imaginou que o tom frio e altivo da médium não remetia àquele tipo de discussão idiota. Pensando bem, já deveria estar acostumada com o desenrolar de situações como aquela.

Enquanto a ruiva caminhava, pisando duro, para alcançar a menina e tirar satisfações pelo comentário venenoso, os outros dois membros do quarteto continuaram o trajeto até o elevador principal com portas imponentes de metal e mármore no meio do salão. Mai se deu conta que jamais visitara lugar tão elegante quanto aquele. Sentiu-se subitamente deslocada.

Houshou assoviou, impressionado, e apertou um dos botões do painel lateral para fazer o elevador descer.

- Caramba, é nessas horas que eu lembro que Naru-bou não tem nenhum problema financeiro. – ele riu, olhando ao redor de forma analítica. – É bem a cara dele, esse lugar; estou me sentindo dentro de um filme preto e branco.

- E eu estou me sentindo uma boneca, já que vocês todos insistem em me tratar como uma. – Mai aproveitou o momento para externar, mais uma vez, sua indignação e descontentamento com a situação em que se encontrava. – Ayako me vestiu hoje, como se eu fosse uma criança! E essa cadeira de rodas era realmente necessária?

O elevador escolheu aquele momento para anunciar sua chegada com o toque suave de um sino. Takigawa empurrou a cadeira para dentro da cabine espaçosa – _caramba, limite de vinte e quatro pessoas, sério?_ – e riu da expressão desgostosa de Mai, refletida no espelho que ocupava todo um lado da caixa metálica. Esticou-se para apertar o botão do vigésimo sétimo andar. Três andares abaixo da cobertura. _Boa, Naru-chan_.

- Ah, mocinha, não seja ingrata. Você acabou de receber alta e, apesar do médico ter dito que poderia viajar de avião para voltar para cá, depois de muita argumentação, por sinal, lembro dele ter sido bem veemente quanto a você fazer esforço físico pelos próximos três meses.

Os andares passavam rápido o bastante para deixar os passageiros meio tontos, mas nada que forçasse Mai a desistir da discussão. Ou, como diria Noll, _largar o osso_.

- Vestir um moletom não pode ser classificado como esforço físico.

Sorrindo daquele jeito que conseguia desarmar mesmo a pior das carrancas de Ayako, Houshou beliscou de leve a bochecha descorada de sua acompanhante. Mai decidiu que o monge poderia canalizar aquele carisma para a banda da qual fazia parte. Certamente faria maravilhas para o aumento do público feminino.

- As palavras exatas do doutor foram: _ela não vai poder levantar nem uma caneta_. Então, conforme-se. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, aquela _miko_ ruiva estava prestes a adotar você de vez e, com a quantidade de sangue dela dando voltas nas suas veias, talvez tivesse até o direito de fazer isso se Naru já não tivesse mexido os pauzinhos para ser o seu tutor. Por sinal, considerando o atual relacionamento de vocês dois, estou um pouco preocupado com esse negócio de você mudar para cá.

Mai soltou um muxoxo e ignorou o rubor que começou a escalar seu pescoço até suas bochechas.

- Eu _não_ estou mudando para cá, Bou-san! A minha casa continua sendo a minha casa, até onde eu sei; e de qual _relacionamento _você está falando, exatamente?

Os olhos castanhos de Houshou (que Mai agora percebia ser da mesma cor dos dela) rolaram uma vez antes de pousarem sobre as mãos enfaixadas da moça. Notando a expressão dividida entre a irritação e a confusão, o monge ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Quatro andares passaram antes de Mai finalmente notar que Takigawa estava usando sua aeróbica facial para apontar a aliança de ouro velho adornando seu dedo anelar esquerdo. A reação imediata da garota foi a de cobrir o anel com a outra mão, e a dor lancinante do ferimento ainda não cicatrizado causou o arrependimento e a careta bastante deformada que se seguiram.

- Está _preso_. Não tem _nada_ a ver com todo o resto. – ela retrucou, entre dentes, defensiva.

Na verdade, nenhum membro do SPR, com exceção de Mai, Noll e, possivelmente, Lin (ela realmente não queria descobrir) sabiam as verdadeiras condições que levaram a investigadora de meio período _barra_ secretária _barra_ psíquica amadora _barra_ fazedora de chá _barra_ mascote da empresa ao altar de sacrifício. Noll quis evitar que uma sacerdotisa mandona, um monge superprotetor e uma médium rábica agissem de forma dramática e exagerada diante dos fatos reais.

Mai ficou agradecida com a discrição. Não estava exatamente arrependida por ter, basicamente, dado o sangue para vencer uma discussão com seu chefe, mas, não importando o angulo em que se analisava a situação, tentativa de suicídio não era uma coisa que gostaria de ver constando no perfil psicológico de seu currículo profissional. Não podia se orgulhar de ter quase conseguido ir dessa para, _err_, **onde** quer que fosse.

(Entretanto, certamente havia adicionado vários pontos para si mesma na contagem mental que fazia da disputa Taniyama Mai _versus_ Hara Masako. Estava na dianteira, agora, depois de perder em Aparência, Atitude, Conta Bancária e empatar em Poderes Paranormais Esquisitos).

Houshou ainda estava rindo do rubor invadindo o rosto da menina quando o elevador começou a desacelerar. Mai amaldiçoou cada gota de Sangue de Ayako que ainda corria em seu corpo, culpando-as por reagir com tanta empolgação às palavras do monge.

Noll estava parado do outro lado das portas silenciosas quando a cabine estabilizou e abriu para um corredor iluminado pela manhã de inverno. As paredes laterais eram feitas de vidro e desembocavam em uma porta de madeira escura. De pé no meio do caminho, o chefe do SPR japonês parecia uma das aparições envoltas e luz que povoavam os sonhos de Mai, etéreo como a névoa.

A voz afiada pareceu mais real do que todo o resto.

- Estão atrasados. – acusou, os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo. Takigawa foi rápido em ignorar a constatação.

- _Yo_, Naru-bou! Por que você nunca convidou seus estimados empregados para um jantarzinho na sua casa? Que descortês.

Mai poderia jurar ter visto seu chefe rolar os olhos antes de dar as costas para a dupla de visitantes e caminhar até a porta do apartamento. O monge empurrou novamente a cadeira de rodas com a empolgação de uma criança curiosa. A garota sentiu um frio na barriga que não tinha muito a ver com o fato de estar a dezenas de metros de altura.

O apartamento de Naru era, definitivamente, _dele_. A decoração era sóbria e prática, mas elegante. A predominância de tos escuros não era uma surpresa e contrastava de forma agradável com as janelas de vidro límpido, sem cortinas ou persianas. Infelizmente, as rodas da cadeira engancharam no carpete.

- Err, Naru-chan?

Com um suspiro conformado (como se ele não tivesse sido a pessoa a impor aquela situação, só para variar), o rapaz apontou para os sofás próximos à TV do tamanho de um armário.

- Coloque ela ali.

Mai não teve tempo de expressar sua desaprovação em estar sendo tratada como um caixote de mudança. Antes de abrir a boca para começar a discussão, Houshou levantou-a da cadeira e deitou-a com cuidado no sofá – _preto_, é claro – maior.

- Fique aí, boazinha.

Sem ligar muito para a possibilidade de parecer ainda mais infantil do que já era considerada, a garota bufou e cruzou os braços. Enquanto isso, o monge dirigiu-se novamente à porta por onde entrara, respondendo, no caminho, à uma pergunta que Naru estivera fazendo sobre Masako e Ayako.

- As duas madames ficaram discutindo no hall. Eu vou descer para pegar as malas da mocinha aqui e, se você vir Lin-san, diga que eu apreciaria uma ajuda. – foi a resposta, dita enquanto Takigawa abria a porta e jogava uma piscadela nada discreta para Mai. A garota rosnou, e Naru não esboçou qualquer reação quanto à saída súbita do monge.

A porta mal tornara a fechar e a menina já voltara sua atenção inconformada para o outro ocupante do aposento. Naru continuou exatamente onde havia parado, no lado oposto da sala, próximo às imensas janelas nuas.

- Isso não era necessário, Naru. Posso cuidar de mim mesma sem ajuda de quem quer que seja.

Naru apenas deixou de encarar a porta por onde Houshou saíra e virou para escrutinar os punhos enfaixados de sua hóspede. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ela se apressou em cobrir os curativos com as mangas compridas do moletom. – I-isso foi um caso a parte.

Apertando os olhos e ficando com a mesma expressão de um falcão prestes a estraçalhar uma andorinha desgarrada, o rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e inclinou o corpo na direção dela. Mesmo estando a metros de distância, o movimento fez Mai encostar os ombros no sofá, acuada.

- Você consegue cozinhar?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, fazendo-a responder por reflexo. – Não. – percebendo as implicações naquela negação, apressou-se em acrescentar: - Mais eu posso comer em algum restaurante até me recuperar—

- Você pode pegar o metrô para ir à escola ou ao trabalho?

- _Não, _mas—

- Ônibus?

- Também não, mas—

- A Fundação que cuida dos seus custos com comida e educação está ciente de que você se machucou seriamente e precisa ser observada. Eles teriam mandando um professor cuidar disso, mas como eu já estou definido como seu tutor, essa responsabilidade é minha. Mais alguma pergunta?

Fechando a boca com um estalo, a menina sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com a raiva contida. Observou a expressão irredutível do chefe e jogou os ombros para cima, numa redenção exasperada. Olhou para as próprias mãos por um momento, usando o indicador direito para rodar a alianças na base do dedo. Engraçado como aquele podia ser um anel bem _normal_, até que alguém tentasse tirá-lo de onde estava.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa, agora?

Erguendo a cabeça apenas o suficiente, Mai observou a imagem através de sua franja (que estava precisando ver uma tesoura). Naru estava na mesma posição de antes, mas olhando pra o lado direito, na direção das janelas translúcidas. De seu lugar no sofá, Mai só conseguia ver as nuvens cinzentas – nenhum outro edifício ou qualquer construção humana parecia existir.

Também sentia o silêncio reinante, e a maneira como os ombros de Naru pareciam tensos, da mesma forma que ficavam quando ele passava um sermão sobre alguma coisa idiota ou inconseqüente que Mai fizera durante algum caso e que poderia tê-la matado ou ferido ou...

Hm. Então ele não estava exatamente confortável com a situação, também. Saber disso era simultaneamente reconfortante e surpreendente. E, no entanto, ele mesmo havia dito, não havia? _Você faz com que eu seja irracional, Mai._

Decidindo parar de nadar contra a corrente e aceitar de uma vez que precisaria morar ali pelas próximas semanas, Mai engoliu com dificuldade todos os apelos indignados que preparara nos últimos minutos e resolveu responder a pergunta. Aliás, Naru devia estar realmente fora de si para fazer uma pergunta civil como aquela. Era hora de aproveitar antes de ele voltar ao normal, o que provavelmente aconteceria no instante em que ele se visse na presença dos demais membros do SPR japonês.

- Chá! – ela exclamou, sorrindo.

Com um torcer quase imperceptível dos lábios, Noll apreciou a ironia da situação e considerou _fair play_. Do lado de fora, as nuvens começaram a se dissolver em neve.

* * *

**Case Closed**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Maldito Fanfiction ponto Net, tirou todos os meus divisores de _tooooodos_ os capítulos dessa fanfiction. Felizmente eu já estava planejando uma grande revisão nela antes disso acontecer, senão ficaria muito, muito frustrada.

_Ahem._

Desculpem a demora. Aqui está o epílogo. Final em aberto para haver a oportunidade de expansão – leia-se, a continuação, que está no terceiro capítulo aqui no meu caderno da Sininho e será postada quando estiver completa. Obrigada a todos vocês que separam parte de seu tempo para ler essa história, e espero que todos tenham se divertido ao longo dessa jornada. Desculpem o discurso de orador de turma, mas estou me sentindo um tanto emotiva em encerrar uma fic com mais de dois capítulos, haha. Eu revisei muito rápido depois da edição inicial, então, sintam-se à vontade para apontar erros de gramática ou concordância.

Fora isso: muitas pessoas me mandaram e-mails e mensagens pelo site questionando onde eu pesquiso sobre a série. Como são muitos links, reuni todos e postei lá no meu _LiveJournal_, e deixei um link permanente para o _post_ no meu _profile_ daqui. Só avisando aos interessados, já que alguns nem deixaram uma forma de eu contatá-los posteriormente.

_Reviews_ serão respondidas e consideradas com carinho. Se você não for membro do Fanfiction ponto Net, por favor, deixe o seu e-mail para que eu possa responder. (Se não quiser deixar e-mail, eventualmente responderei no _LiveJournal_, mesmo assim).


End file.
